The little village of Edo
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: Rika jumps into the bone eaters well and does not end up in the feudal era. With guest appearances from Kagome and Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 1

Rika looked around at the busy market place, sellers yelling at her to buy their items. The truth was she had no money nor was she looking for anything to buy, she just wanted to look and see this place for herself. Kagome had told her about the well and she wanted to see where it would take her, and well this was where it took her. She didn't really know where she was, but she knew it was not where Kagome went all the time.

"FISH, FISH, FISH," a tiny little Japanese man screeched in his little man voice. Rika looked over at him and smiled. "FISH?" he asked her, his front teeth missing.

"No, I have no money. I'm sorry," she said. She kept walking this place seemed endless, "oh sorry," she apologized as she bumped into an older woman. The woman looked at her and snarled before walking away. Rika looked down as she saw something gleam, the woman had dropped her money purse. Quickly she picked it up and looked for the older lady and could not see her. 'Oh well,' she thought ducking into a building she could smell the food. She sat down in a far corner as a tiny woman brought her some sake. "Could I get some rice, please?" she asked and the woman bowed and walked away.

'O god where the hell am I?' she thought looking around at the others in the restraint. A group of burly men all sat furthest away from her, deep in conversation. Okay so there were gangs in this time, she concluded. She looked around for more clues. To her left a little ways sat 3 women all decked up in white powder makeup. Geisha's? They looked very young and weren't sure what to do. The beginning of the geisha era, she assumed. Farther to her left a very tall man sat with another very tall man as they played cards. Umm…they didn't really give her any clues unless they were Yakuza's but she doubted it. They weren't gambling just playing for fun it seemed. No one in there looked like they had swords, so no samurai, no armor; it wasn't any of the war eras.

"So I'm just in some boring era," she said out loud not meaning to. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her. If they had they obviously they didn't care to defend. 'They must think so too,' she thought watching the 2 men play cards. It was a very fast pace game they kept slapping cards on the table and picking them up almost simultaneously.

She got up and walked over behind one of them and watched over his shoulder. They were playing slap jack! Rika laughed when one of the guys was stuck with a huge pile of cards into his hand.

"What you think that's funny?" the man said looking up at her and his long hair seemed to float along with his head movements.

"Sorry, it just looks like you're not very good at this game," she said.

"Even a stranger knows you suck Shikijo," the other man laughed, "Can you play? I would like a challenging game."

"Um…she's a woman though," Shikijo said looking from his partner to Rika.

"What the hell is wrong with that? What is my brain to small to play this dumb card game? Huh? You think because I'm a woman that the only thing I can do is cook and clean and take care of children? Well I'll be better than you so up and watch a master, that's a woman!" Rika almost shouted louder than she actually had. She had gone back far enough in time in which women were not equal.

Shikijo stood up not even questioning her and the other man was laughing his head off. "Deal already," she said sternly looking straight into his eyes.

"What's your name? Then I will deal. I must know your name, you just bruised his ego worst than anyone ever could," he kept laughing he could barely pick his head up off the table.

"Just deal already, my adrenalines pumping and ready to play this dumb ass game," she still wasn't laughing, and if he didn't soon she would have to throw him against the wall.

Finally he stopped laughing and started dealing. They went a few rounds and then SLAP doubles, the man took his cards. They went almost 31 cards then SLAP the man took the rest of the cards and he had all of them.

"Damn." He looked up at his friend, he was scared.

"Ha. I win, oh and my name is Rika, nice to meet you loser," she reached out to shack his hand. He just looked at it then took it.

"My name's Sanosuke, or Sano, but only to my closest friends," he said smiling retracting his hand. "And this is Shikijo, my friend but not close," he leaned into her, "he's a scumbag. But he draws good." He laughed as he watched the waitress brought Rika over her rice.

"Thank you," she took it from her and set it on the table. "I don't know why I ordered this I'm not even hungry. I just wanted to get out of those packed streets. What city is this anyways?"

"The only and only great Edo, they say this will be the new capitol one day," Shikijo sat down next to her. "I love this city, there's so much to do."

"And tons of drama, plotting, murder, and stealing," Sanosuke said looking over at the group of men that were getting up to leave.

"Yeah for you, most people who stay out of it are just fine," Shikijo laughed watching Rika who was eating her rice and watching the men also.

"So they've been over there plotting to do what?" She never took her eyes off the men.

"To over throw the new government, some of them used to be high ranking lords and samurai, but since we've reformed they have been demoted to the same as everyone else," Sano turned back to the table at the same time Rika did.

"Meiji Era," she said out loud, she had gone back into the time were there was turmoil over the new government, one of the most dangerous and notorious times in Japan. When the emperor became supreme ruler and carrying a sword was outlawed and anyone caught would be thrown into prison then executed with no trial. "What year is it?"

"1886," Shikijo answered looking at her weird.

"Oh god I'm going to die! This the year millions of people died in Tok- Edo!" She got up and starting running back to the well. "Fuck you Kagome you sent me into a burning house!" She could see the well only a few feet away when someone yanked her back and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Sanosuke standing high above her. She started to army crawl to the well; she wasn't ready to get caught in the massacre.

Sanosuke grab her ankles and refused to let her go. She started to kick back at him, but his grip was strong. "Where the hell do you think you are going? You know something and you have to tell me!" he said tightening his grip and yanking her so hard that he fell backwards and she flew over and behind him. She started to get up but he rushed up to her and tackled her. She squirmed and turned him on his back with her fist in the air, and then she felt a sword blade poking her right in the middle of her back. She immediately held her hands up in the air.

"Get off," the voice said almost too gently. She stood up and stepped over him to face a red headed man with a x shaped scar on his cheek. "Sano get up." Sanosuke stood up as well and started to brush the dirt off his pants and vest. "Why are you attacking this woman?"

"She said something about millions of people in Edo dying and then ran so I wanted to see what she meant and how she knew," he answered looking innocent. The red head looked over to her and motioned for her to follow them, she wasn't about to complain. 'Think I got mixed up with the plotters and maybe those other guys were anti-plotters,' she thought to herself as they made their way into a shrine-like building.

As she looked around she saw a woman her age doing laundry and a boy that looked about 15 practicing with a wooden sword and 2 small girls playing on the deck of the house. 'Okay this is really messed up,' she thought.

The woman stopped downing her laundry and walked over to them. "What is this? We are holding women hostage now?" she screamed at them. She was very pretty and looked like she was very high maintenance. She had long black hair up in a pink ribbon which matched her pink kimono.

"Kaoru we are not holding her hostage," Sanosuke told her.

"Then why are her hands up in the air?" Kaoru pointed to Rika who yes still had her arms up.

"What the hell Rika put your arms down," Sanosuke grab them and pulled them down to her side. Rika looked over at the red head and immediately put them back in the air. "It fine he's can't even make a cut with that sword its blade is backwards."

"It's true I do not wish to harm you in anyway, I only meant to scare you so you would punch Sano in the face," he smiled at her and she noticed his sword was already sheathed.

"Okay well this was fun but I have to go home now, good luck." She turned and was looking straight into Sanosuke's bare chest.

"Now I don't think so," she grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around to face Kaoru.

"Why exactly is that?" she asked the red head. He shrugged still smiling. "Let her go Sano!" she said as she smacked him behind the head.

"Ow, no first she has to tell us why and how millions of people are going to die," he took Rika's shoulders again and turned her back to him.

"Um, I can't really tell you the details or how I know or anything at all," she said trying to side step him but she couldn't. "Alright you are going to have to stop this, your arrogance is annoying, do I have to belittle you like I did your friend?"

"Impossible, Sano is as stubborn as a dead mule, you can't break his ego," the red head said laughing.

Sanosuke laughed too, "you should have seen her put Shikijo in his place, it was amazing."

"Fine I'll tell you but not out here," Rika decided, so she would alter history it's not like she was altering something really good to be something really bad.

End Chapter

A/n: o god it feels good to be writing again, now that I have my own laptop! Tsuki will be proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I really hate doing this disclaimer thing.

Chapter 2

They all knelt around a table drinking hot tea that Kaoru had just served them. They were all silent as they took the first sip. Sanosuke spit his out, and Kaoru sharply turned to look at him.

"What?! It's hot!" he exclaimed putting his cup down on the table.

"Yeah well no one else thinks it's too hot!" She said still watching him.

"Well you made mine hot on purpose then!" He was about ready to smack a hoe, or at least that's what he thought she was.

"Please do not fight when we have company, it isn't very polite," Kenshin tried to talk to them, but they kept fighting. He turned to Rika, "I'm very sorry, they are like children, that they are."

"Are you guy's lovers or something?" Rika asked and they all looked at her.

"Who do you mean?" Sanosuke asked letting go of Kaoru's hair.

"You two, you seem comfortable fighting in front of people, so you must be lovers or married even, are those your kids that were outside. Neither of you look old enough to be the boys parents though. Do you fight in front of your children too, or is it just strangers?"

Sanosuke pouted folding his arms and looking straight at the wall behind Kenshin. Kaoru blushed and turned her head to look at Kenshin. Kenshin just looked like he was trying to hold back fits of laughter, but his eyes were wide open.

"What did I just hit a touchy subject? Do you guys regret getting married?" She tried to make the situation better. "Okay…well anyways let's get on with the news I have." Still no one changed what they were doing. "Okay look I'm sorry, my parents would never fight in front of me either but I could hear them. It's okay that's how all relationships are you can't expect it to be a vacation until you die. I've never been in a relationship myself but that's just because I'm not ready. Also Kenshin I see you want to laugh or say some gay remark, its okay homosexuality is no problem with me. My uncle's are gay, yeah both of them." Rika just kept digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole. She tried to make it better, but that was not one of her strong points, talking was defiantly her worst talent.

Now Sanosuke burst out laughing, "You think Kenshin is homosexual! Why do you say that?" He finally was the first person to look at her.

"I don't know the way he talks, and how he is so calm, the fact that he is trying so hard not to dig into yours and Kaoru's relationship."

"Okay listen me and Kaoru are far from being in any relationship, I don't even consider her a friend. Kenshin's not gay, actually we all believe these two have something going on between them that they like to keep secret," Sanosuke cleared up seeing that Rika did not and would probably never get it straight unless they told her.

Now Rika was blushing, "Oh I'm really sorry if I made you all uncomfortable. I'm not very smart when it comes to figuring people out. And I always just seem to keep talking and can't stop myself." She pulled her mouth wide across her face and gave them apologetic eyes.

"If anyone's homosexual its Sanosuke, I've never seen him with a woman," Kaoru commented quickly.

"Hey! I have women, they may only like my sex, but still I've got them," Sanosuke said looking at Rika trying to defend himself.

"So you only sleep with prostitutes and geishas?" Rika stated blankly looking back over at him as he jerked his head away.

Now Kenshin and Kaoru started to laugh, but quickly stopped when Sanosuke glared at them both in the eyes at the same time. (A/N: Didn't write Saving Silverman)

"Anyway, my name is Rika Minamino and I am from the year 2008, I am 22 years old and I live in modern day Edo which is now Tokyo. Yes, it is now the capitol of Japan. My friend Kagome has this magical well in the back of the old shrine she lives in. When she jumps into it she says she goes all the way back to the Feudal era, so I tried, and I ended up here." Rika said as slowly as she could, she didn't really want to tell them anymore. How do you explain mass devastation to a group of people and then tell them they cannot stop it or even try?

"Are you serious? So if I jumped into this well would I go to your time?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm not sure I didn't go to the same time as Kagome, she says she has made friends with demons! I wanted to meet them, but I guess I'm not as special as her."

"So that's why you were running to that well?" Sanosuke was putting pieces together.

"Yeah, but it's an active well right now. When I came up into it I was almost drowning," she said.

"How did you get out that well is very deep?" Kenshin looked at her.

"Well the bucket was dropped down into it so I used the rope and used it to climb up the walls," she said simply.

"So you are strong, would you say?" Sanosuke looked at her almost probingly.

She knitted her eyebrows together and looked back at him. "Yes, I would say so," she said sarcastically. "What is wrong with you? Are you dumb or something? Obviously, if I can pull myself up and out a well with only a rope and my body, I'm strong."

"Hey don't insult me! I am not stupid, I was just asking because whatever this horrible thing is you can help us," Sanosuke tried to defend his question.

"FUCK NO! I am not helping and if I tell you what it is then you won't be able to do anything. I'm not screwing up my future and risking not even being born just so you guys have the upper hand. No, if you are so smart figure it out on your own." She smacked her hands on the table and stood up.

"What! You said you were going to tell us!" Sanosuke also stood up. All of a sudden the boy slid the door open and looked at them all. "Yahiko what is it? We are in the middle of something."

"You guys aren't letting me in on anything anymore! I'm part of this team too, you can't just ignore me!" Yahiko shouted looking like he was ready to cry.

"Yahiko, how do you know what we are talking about?" Kenshin eyed him suspiciously.

"I uh just assumed since you were talking behind a closed door," he tried to cover up his eavesdropping.

"Like hell that's how you knew, get out of here kid." Sanosuke tried to shove him back outside and shut the door.

"Am I allowed in on this?" another man asked as he grabbed the door and held it open so Sanosuke couldn't close it.

"Aoshi, what the fuck do you want?" Sanosuke asked still trying to shut the door.

"Well I came to see my good friend Kenshin but, I will wait until you are all done talking," he glanced at Rika before bowing and taking Yahiko as they left to go back in the yard.

"Who was that?" Rika asked liking the way that man was built. 'Maybe I am ready for a relationship, if it was with him.'

"That's our friend Aoshi, he was once part of the people trying to over throw the new government, but now he helps us overthrow the over-throwers," Kaoru explained as best she could.

"He's very cute, how does a girl get in good with that guy?" Rika asked looking at Kaoru as she sat back down this time cross legged and not on her knees.

"I don't know," Kaoru blushed avoiding Kenshin's gaze. Rika just laughed when she saw the curious look he was giving her.

"Don't change the subject, you have to tell us. Or at least tell us what is going to happen," Sanosuke said argumentively as he also knelt back at the table.

"Well I guess I can tell you what is going to happen but I can't tell you who or when," she decided. "Well there is a huge massacre involving a bunch of innocent people and a organized groups of people and then there is a fire that results and kills more people and burns down half of Edo and most of the emperors castle."

"Okay now tell us who and when and we will let you go home," Sanosuke said getting all eager to try and stop this disaster.

"No I said I couldn't, you have to figure that out all by yourself," Rika said as she took another sip of her now okay warmth tea, it was really hot before, but she didn't want to insult Kaoru.

"Okay so tell me," he tried to pry it out of her, he's not very good at prying.

"No! Now I'm leaving," she got up and walked out of the room. As she walked out she spotted Aoshi sitting under a shaded tree watching Yahiko who was practicing and trying to burn of steam at the same time. The two girls were now gone, and she couldn't hear them. She wanted to leave but she remembered when she was telling them about the well that it was full of water. She didn't think she would be able to get back unless she touched the bottom and she wasn't about to try just diving down there. When she had come up she couldn't touch the bottom she even tried to sink herself just to find the bottom and go back but she hadn't touched it before she ran out of breath. 'Great now I am going to be stuck here until I can figure out how to dry that damn thing up.' Kagome had told her it was dried up when she had gone back, how had it of become active again after so long of being empty? She heard Sanosuke shout after her as she kept walking, she could at least go and try.

She walked on normally trying to remember where it was, she heard Sanosuke shout after her as she walked and his voice never got farther away. 'Damn why won't he just leave me alone?' Finally he caught up to her and was walking right next to her.

* * *

'Geez she walks fast,' Sanosuke thought as he caught up to her. Where was she trying to go? Home, like hell she wasn't. "I won't let you go home," he said looking at her as she walked on not even glancing at him. "Rika stop ignoring me!" he stopped walking to stomp his foot, but she didn't. He stood and watched her small figure keep walking. Her brunette hair down past her shoulders but not very long, he could see it sticking to her neck as she sweat walking in the heat. She finally stopped and he watched as she flipped all her hair forward and dropped her head, she didn't this quick motion and before he knew it she flipped her hair back and it was all gather in one mass on top of her head. He began to run again and catch up to her. She was so short and small how did she get so far ahead of him so quickly.

When he got next to her again he realized she was taking 3 steps for every 1 he took, she didn't look like she was walking fast. "How short are you?" he asked knowing that even though he was taller then the average Japanese man she was shorter then most Japanese women. She looked different from Japanese women too. Her face was small and oval and very thin. Her nose came to a round point it wasn't flat rounded like most people. Her skin was a lighter color and very fair with out make up. She almost looked American, then it clicked she was American. That explained the temper and the strong will to be just as good and smart as a man. But she said her friends name was Kagome; she lived in Japan, but never picked up Japanese customs?

"How long have you lived in Japan? I mean in your time of course?" he asked assuming she had only lived there for a few years.

She finally stopped searching around and looked at him, "How do you know that I'm not Japanese?"

"Um…because you look American or European, you speak Japanese well though, so you must be living here for at least few years."

"Well lets see I'm 22 now and I was adopted when I was 8 so you count how many years that is," she said not wanting to do the math.

"You were adopted from America to Japan?" he almost laughed no one adopted over seas.

"My time is very different from this one, Japan becomes just as if not more successful as America. The economy is a lot better then Americas, well not Americas now but Americas in my time," Rika said as she began to look around again.

"Do you even know where you are going?" he asked studying her facial features more, trying to mesmerize her bone structure.

"Yes of course I know where I am going," Rika looked up at him then looked back down, "No I don't remember seeing any of this. I can't even place where I am if I were in modern Edo. Every thing is so different, even the streets."

"Well good, now you cannot go back, because I don't want you to go," he said trying not to sound so…so…struck by her. 'god I am an idiot, she should go back. She doesn't belong here, she belongs there with they're American adopting modern day people. I wonder how different it actually is, I can't imagine it much more different. I'm sure the fastest way to get around is train, what else could they use? Automobiles, ha, that's a dead science they are to expensive for ordinary. Maybe they have French toilets; I've seen pictures of those in the newspaper. Why have outhouses inside? It would stink up your house. No! She can't go back; I want to know how different it is.'

Rika sat down on the closest rock and looked out over the green grass and the forest that seemed to almost surround them. It was so peaceful here Sanosuke sat down on the ground next to her. He couldn't imagine any of this being gone; Edo would never be as big as their capitol of Kyoto.

"How different is the future?" he finally asked, maybe she would be willing to answer all the questions he had.

"Very different, all this around us is gone, replaced by buildings that are 50 stories tall, the only grass you see are in small designated parks and the play grounds at the schools. Or all around the castle, he is lucky to be surrounded by all of nature and not in the heart of Tokyo. I can imagine this is what it looks like when he looks out his windows every morning. Just surround by it for miles on all sides. His castle is just on the outside of the business sector of Tokyo they are first separated by a river then all the forest which his castle is right in the middle of." She knew it would be impossible to explain it to him, if he ever saw modern Tokyo he would be lost and feel like he wasn't even in Japan anymore.

"There are so many sectors in Tokyo, Business, Residential, Industrial, Central, West side, East side, South central, North central, the emperor's castle, Downtown, and so many more. I myself have never seen most of Tokyo, you mostly stay where you live and where you work or go to school. There are so many houses they are all smashed together. Most people don't even live in houses, we have tons of buildings that have miniature houses in them called apartments, there can be as many as 100 little houses in building." She looked over at him and he was listening intently, he seemed very interested and almost like he wanted to see it, but she knew that he would hate it. Hate the technology, the pollution, the cars, the crowded streets, the tons and tons of stores and factories. If he thought the market was crowded then Tokyo would not be the place for him.

"Do they still have trains?" He asked innocently, he wanted to know exactly what she was talking about, it sounded so different, but he couldn't picture it. He wanted to see it for his self.

"Well, yes but they are only used to carry goods from one city to another and they aren't really used as often, we have big uh…they have cars right now don't they?"

"Cars? You mean automobiles? Does everybody have one?" he couldn't believe it how could anyone afford those things? Only the extremely rich could buy those, surely she didn't mean the poor or middle class had them.

"Yeah well have you ever seen one?" She giggled as she looked at the astonished expression he had on his face.

"Yeah like one, do poor people have them?"

"Well yeah, they have these things called trucks. They are basically these really really big fronts of cars with a big long box attached to the back and it carries things all around the island of Japan. And if you wanted to send something from Japan to England all you have to do is pay a couple of yen and they put it on an aero plane and it gets to England within a day. Mostly in the larger cities like Tokyo and Kyoto they have trains that carry people, but they are underground and are called subways. So many people take the subway to get to work that they shove about 7 thousand people into a few cars. I never take the subway people die from being suffocated in the cramped area." She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and looked as if she was remembering something very painful. She began to talk again but very slowly, "The people who watch people get on and off just take people and push and push more and more people into one car to get the doors shut, most times the doors don't even shut all the way, a lot of time you hear of those doors opening while the train is in the tunnel and people fall out and die."

"That sounds really horrible, why do they do that?" He wondered why anyone would ever endanger anyone else's life.

"They have so many people that need to get to work; they kind of have to do it. Tokyo is set up so that the industrial district and business district is on the completely opposite of the city and it is to far to walk so they have to take the subway, and there is so much traffic with the cars it is impossible to drive to work."

"Is Tokyo really that big? I thought it seemed big now!" he said almost in shock, he looked out to the forest he could imagine it just being gone replaced by huge towering buildings on all sides.

"Tokyo is so big it just kind of runs into Yokohama, Chiba, and even Urawa. Technically I live in Yokohama near the castle, and the sea port."

"So we still use ships as transportation?" he was confused if they had changed so much and packages could uses these things called aero planes to get to England in one day why did people have to travel by ships? How big were these aero planes?

"Ha, no not for people, they use planes too. Unless you were on a cruse, but we still use ships to transport heavy metals and trash, most ships at the port are fishing ships, they bring back so many fish that we can feed our country for years and other countries. You really want to hear about all this stuff? Compared to this view right here, Tokyo is such a horrible place."

"It sounds very different, even when you describe stuff to me I can't picture them," he confessed to her, she had managed to confuse him. He laid back on the dirt, they probably didn't have dirt in Tokyo either. "Do they have dirt?" he just asked as he thought of it.

"Well actually we dumped most of the sand in the ocean and made our own island and put an airport on it, which is where all the planes land and people get on and off. I hate being on a plane. I remember how scary it was when I first came to Japan, I was on one all by myself for the first time. It was loud but then quite at the same time, and then when you land you just feel your whole body pulling at you in all directions but it also seems like you are floating in your seat. You feel like just dropping your head to the floor, but you can't all the pressure makes your head feel like its floating. Oh god it is so horrible," she slid down off the rock and sat up against it. "I really like this place, right here, so beautiful and natural."

"This is one of my favorite spots to come and sit actually," he confessed. He always came here to take a nap or work out. It was close to the city but still almost always vacant. There was a little pond just down a little ways beyond the tree that some kids would go and fish.

"Well thank you for sharing your spot with me," she said stretching her back against the roundness of the rock. Yawning she flew her arms out to stretch before folding them back in her lap. This would be a great place to take naps.

"You know if you left, it sounds like you wouldn't be able to find any kind of place like this anywhere on the all of Japan," he said trying to convince her to stay and help them. Persuasion came easy to him when he wasn't even trying.

Rika started laughing even though her eyes were closed and she was close to falling asleep. "You make it so easy for me to just say I will never go back to that mess, I never realized it was such a mess before you made me explain it all. Was that your plan?" She yawned again trying so hard not to doze off.

"No, but it worked didn't it?" he sat up and looked at her realizing she was already asleep. He sighed and laid back down and decided to take a nap himself.

a/n: alright 8 pages in word. Well I know it was probably really boring at the end. But I've always wanted to explain the future to someone and have everyone else understand I guess lol. It was fun to write! oh yeah that random line means that it switched from her point of view to his, if you were wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've heard rumors of a large scale plot," Kenshin confided in Aoshi as they sat on the deck in the middle of the night. Kaoru was in bed, as well as Yahiko, the little girls had gone home with their grandpa. Sanosuke hadn't returned and they just assumed he would be spending the night on the town like usual.

"I've noticed lots of ships coming in with boxes and boxes of things I can't tell what is in them though," Aoshi said taking a sip of tea. They listened to the crickets chirping and just sat in silence for a few moments before they started their conversation again. "I suspect something major is going to go down, before you even told me what you had heard. I am curious how you came upon it."

Kenshin looked over at his friend and tried to decide how much he should tell him, "The girl you saw earlier, she heard and thought she would tell us. She knew that we could stop it, I suppose."

"Yes that strange girl, she's not from here," Aoshi turned and faced Kenshin. "She looks American."

"I'm not totally sure of what ethnicity she is, but she speaks Japanese very fluently. Better than any American I have ever met. She is quite a strange girl indeed, very smart too," he stopped when he heard a foot step out side the dojo. They both stood and had their hands on the hilt of their swords.

All of a sudden Sano and Rika appeared at the front entrance; they both looked very tired and were not ready to mess with anyone. Kenshin and Aoshi stood at ease and let go of their swords. Rika walked up them and sat down on the porch with her feet dangling off the side, she was so short her feet weren't even close to touching the ground. Her arms were crossed and it was taking her all just to stay awake. Sanosuke also walked up to them, but he remained standing on the ground and faced Kenshin and Aoshi who both sat back down. "Rika has decided to stay with us for a while, I knew you wouldn't mind. Is Kaoru still awake? I don't know how to set up a room," he said looking over at Rika who was falling asleep with her head leaning against a wooden pole.

"I can go wake her," Kenshin stood and went to Kaoru's room.

"What did you do all day?" Aoshi eyed them both suspiciously.

"I'm not really sure why she is so tired; we stopped down on the west side of the city and took naps until a half hour ago and it's taken us this long to get back. It's not like its far away, but her dang legs are so short she can't walk as fast as normal people can," Sanosuke looked down porch and saw sleepy Kaoru carrying blankets. "Thank you," he shouted to her. She nodded and Kenshin opened the guest room door for her. Kenshin then entered the room as well to help her. "Rika," Sano said calmly as he saw she was about to fall forward.

She snapped to attention and looked at him, "What?"

Sanosuke and Aoshi both laughed, "Um…you almost fell flat on your face," Aoshi informed her.

"That is not tr…," she started falling forward again; this time she really would of hit the ground if Sanosuke hadn't of caught her.

"Alright they should be done lets go," he helped her stand up right and walk up the stairs. "You just took a nap why are you so tired?"

"You interrupted me in the middle of my nap," she said as they walked into the guest room. "Thank you Kaoru I really appreciate it," she laid down on the futon and fell sleep instantly.

The next morning Rika, Aoshi, and Kenshin were the first awake, though the two men probably never went to bed. Rika had woken up in the middle of the night and heard them talking outside, she listened for a little while as they talked about how they could find out what was being shipped into Japan. She had found it not very interesting, she remembered learning about shipments in her history class, but come on that was 4 years ago!

At the moment Rika was munching on a banana as Aoshi yet again sat under the shaded tree. Kenshin looked like he was boiling water, for who knows what. She got up and walked over to Aoshi, she was very attracted to him. "May I join you?"

"Sure," he answered not even looking at her.

She sat down cross legged and looked out at the yard, "I see why you always seem to sit here."

"Why is that?" he leaned his head back against the trunk.

"It's not as hot; this place is like South America hot. Global warming just starting now a days my ass," she said and Aoshi seemed to ignore her.

"What is global warming?" he finally asked just to keep talking to her.

"Well people believe that human kind is ruining the atmosphere causing the sun to become more direct on the earth and melting all the ice in the north and South Pole. They think we should change the way we live to stave off the effects before we are all under water, its nonsense really," she looked at him, his eyes were shut and she thought she heard him snoring. "You're welcome for the bed time story." 'Jerk,' she thought as Yahiko joined them outside. "Hi, my name is Yahiko. I like to consider myself a hero, if you are ever in trouble pretty lady, just call me."

"No one else considers you a hero?" Rika laughed as she stood up and dusted her pants off. She held out her hand and shook Yahiko's.

"Well you know what I meant," he said blushing as he pulled his hand back to his side. "I'm glad we actually have a real woman around here, Kaoru is just a snotty little teenager. She may be 23 but she acts 13."

"She seemed to act her age around me? My name is Rika by the way. You look like you are 17 why are you insulting your elder?" Rika laughed and Yahiko blushed again.

"Well I guess I will see you around, I have to go practice. I can teach you how to use a sword if you ever want to learn," he said turning and almost running away.

"I will keep that in mind, thanks," she called after him but he was already out of earshot. She turned back and looked at Aoshi 'He maybe an asshole, but he is so hot! Inuyasha barely compares to this hunk of meat.' She shook her head and sighed. She walked over to Kenshin and sat down next to him at the fire. "What are you doing?" she looked at the pot of boiling dirt, or so it looked.

"Trying to make breakfast," he looked at her embarrassed and confused.

Rika laughed and mixed the pot of muck, "Is this supposed to be like breakfast rice?" she lifted up a spoon full and saw little white seed looking things.

"No oatmeal," he looked down at the ground and grunted.

"No worry's this is fixable," she patted him on the back like he was a little child. "All we have to do is drain off all the excess water from the top," she told him and he tilted the pot and she held the spoon against the side to hold the grain in as the water ran out, "okay that should be enough." He lifted the pot up and placed it back on the fire. "Soon it should start bubbling then keep stirring until it looks like oatmeal," she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"So you know how to cook?" he looked up at her as he began to stir the food.

"Well yeah I've been living on my own since I was 18, got know how to make food, especially oatmeal," she said and they both began to laugh. "Do you have any sugar?" Kenshin pointed to the room next to where she had slept the night before. She began to walk to the room when she noticed Aoshi watching her, he must have been pretending. She tried not to look back at him and keeping walking, 'oh he is so checking me out! Yay!' she thought as she could barely walk straight. Finally she got into the room and noticed Sanosuke asleep on a mat in the corner.

She giggled mischievously and rubbed her hands together, 'what to do?' she thought as she snorted really loud and turned on his side. She had a wide open shot to his ear, she stuck her finger in her mouth and snuck up to him. Just as she stuck her finger in his ear he shouted and quickly sat up. "What the hell was that?" he screamed at her trying to get the slimy feeling out of his ear.

"Its called a wet willy," she laughed as he kept shaking his head from side to side. "Why are you sleeping in," she looked around and all she saw were bags and barrels of what appeared to be food, "the pantry?" she kept laughing at him when he stopped to look around.

He reacted as if he hadn't really known where he had fallen asleep, he looked up at her and smiled, "I like to sleep close to the food, midnight snacks are only a arms length away."

"Yeah, how much sake did you drink last night?" she eye balled him.

"Sake? What makes you think that I even drink alcohol?" he kept smiling trying not to look stupid, but we all know that he did.

Rika laughed louder and had to hold her sides to stop them from hurting. "And I bet you don't masturbate either?" His face turned bright red, she sure was bold. "Oh yeah people now a days don't like to talk about that kind of stuff. Don't worry, I do it too," she smiled at him trying to make him feel more comfortable around her.

"You do what too?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Masturbate," she drew out, 'right he must believe women don't get any pleasure from sex'. "Yeah women can do it too, all you do is use your hand and rub and pull your fingers in and…"

"Okay stop! Why are you telling me this? We aren't even close friends!" He yelled his face was so red it looked as if it would never go back to normal; he was looking down at his feet.

"Sorry, it's just that where I am from no one is ashamed to talk about that stuff. Parents even tell kids how to," she said feeling bad that she had even brought it up. "Um…so I came in here for sugar, where is it?"

He stood up and his face started turning pale again. He leaned over and picked up a little bag and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said before walking back outside and he followed. "Kenshin is it done yet?" She walked back over to him.

"Yes I think so, what are you doing with the sugar?" He asked as she opened a corner of the bag and began to pour it into the oatmeal. "What are you doing?" He tried to grab the bag from her but she pulled it away in time and moved to the other side of the fire and began to pour more into the mixture.

"Alright that looks like a good amount, now mix that in," she instructed and he just stared at her. "What? Kenshin I know how to make oatmeal, this makes it actually taste like something other than poop." He still looked at her almost pissed off. "Give me that," she said grabbing the spoon out of his hand and stirring it. When she was done she took a spoon full and tasted it, she moaned and then took another spoonful out and put it in Kenshin's face. "Go ahead try it."

He leaned forward and took a bite, "um…well I guess you were right, that is good." He took the spoon back and kept stirring it.

"Don't ever doubt my cooking skills ever again, I work in fast food," she smiled and took the bag back to the room.

By the time she had found a spot for the open bag and figured out a way to close it so that rats couldn't get in it; everyone was outside eating. She walked over to the fire and took the whole leftover pot oatmeal and found a spoon and sat down with everyone else and just dug in. Everyone stopped and looked at her, "What there isn't anymore bowls left, plus there is only enough left for one person anyways," she scoffed and kept eating and they all went back to their food. She looked over at Sanosuke who still seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable about what had happened earlier, 'I've scared him off, now I just gotta make sure I don't scare Aoshi off.' She then took her gaze over to Aoshi who was watching her, 'Yeah you know I complete you.' She then giggled then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 'Crap, am I that crazy?'

Sano leaned in and looked at her with one wide eye, "What are you laughing at? Hey do you want to go into town with me today?"

"Actually I was going to ask you come to the docks with me," Aoshi looked at them both; he wanted to see if she recognized, said, or did anything weird watching the men.

"Sanosuke, I will go into town with you today, let Rika go with Aoshi," Kenshin decided nodding his head. "Kaoru do you need anything from the market?"

"No thank you," she bowed her head and continued eating.

After Breakfast Rika walked briskly beside, well barely behind Aoshi, 'I can't believe he wanted me to come with him.' She almost started skipping as she tried to keep up to him. As they got close to the port she could smell the fish more than the actual sea water. Aoshi slowed down when they came upon some of the fishermen, they both bowed slightly as they passed each one.

"Over here," Aoshi grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. Smoochy Smoochy time? She turned to face him, but he was looking straight forward. They had ducked behind some big wooden crates. She looked down at the middle of the box which had a woman with bananas on her head.

"Chiquita Bananas!" she exclaimed studying the woman, she was very different then the modern day woman with her glowing tan and full head of multiple fruit. This woman looked very American and hand only bananas on her head and in her arms.

"What?" He looked at her, then at the box. "How do you know it is bananas? Just because she has bananas?"

"Well yeah, and I can smell the bananas coming from the box. Can't you smell them?" she looked at him as if he was stupid, then she remembered that he didn't know she was from the future.

"No I can not smell bananas," he put his nose to the box and she did too, they both took a big whiff at the same time.

"Okay, so I lie it smells like gun powder," she made a 'oops' face and shock registered on his. She stuck her face back up to the crate and sniffed it again; it was most defiantly gun powder, "Oh shit."

"I don't smell it, since when does gun powder have a smell?" He sat down on the wet ground and looked at her.

"You can't smell it? It smells like fireworks, firecrackers, poppers, cap guns, it stings the nostrils," she tried to explain, how could he not smell it? It was very strong and sharp nothing else in the world smelled like it, couldn't he tell that it didn't smell like bananas at least?

"Okay well smell this one," he pointed to the crate behind them, this one wasn't marked. She put her nose to it and quickly inhaled, and then she opened her eyes as wide as she could and looked at him. "What does it smell like gun powder?" Rika shook her head never taking her eyes off of him. "Well what does it smell like?"

"Metal," she finally told him after a few more seconds. She smelled it to confirm and shook her head. He tried to smell it, but the fish smell was over whelming. Rika looked back over the top of the crates. A few men were carrying more boxes that had the banana lady painted in the middle. Aoshi also sat up and looked before he grabbed her and motioned for her to follow. They crawled their way through the maze of crates; Rika could distinctly smell more gun powder. They came up to a pyramid of crates; down at their level was a small crack between 2 boxes. Aoshi quickly crawled through the crack with ease. Rika just starred at it, he was skinny but not that skinny, she didn't even know if her 95 lbs frame would even fit through that.

Suddenly Aoshi's head peered out at her telling her to come quickly. She began to crawl up to it, she looked up at him. "Are you crazy?" she mouthed and he looked behind her. "Trust me," he mouthed back taking her arm and trying to pull her forward. She pulled her arm back and pushed him back so she could crawl in, to her surprise she got in no problem. She was expecting to be stuck in a small space, but she crawled right into a large room. What was this? It looked so solid from the outside. She saw papers all over the floor and realized that people illegally gamble in there. She stood up and her head barely touched the top of the ceiling; she looked down at Aoshi who sat on the floor.

"I dare you to stand," she laughed before he pulled her down to the ground and covered her mouth. She looked at him and he mouthed the words, "Shut the fuck up." She gave him sorry eyes and he let go of her. They sat up against some crates and Rika turned around and smelled them. Instantly her hair stood on end, and Aoshi looked at her, "Fish," she whispered and Aoshi held back smiled trying not to laugh. He crawled back over to the opening and looked out, Rika, of course checked out his nice butt. She smiled and he turned back around, "What?" he mouthed and she quickly stopped smiling. He dropped it and pointed across the room to another crack. She looked at him, "but it's dark over there!" The place at there entrance had natural sunlight shinning through the opening and somewhere above them.

He smacked her leg and pointed at the exit again. She pouted and stood up; she walked over to it and crouched down to peered out. It was the end of the dock; it opened right up into the ocean. 'Clever gamblers,' she thought and turned around. She knocked right into Aoshi's head, she hadn't realized he was right behind her, "It's a dead end," she whispered close to his ear.

"I don't care, just go," he whispered back pushing on her shoulder forcing her to turn back around.

"WHAT?!?" She almost screamed as he completely pushed her out and into the water, the exit had been bigger than the opening for an easier escape from the cops. She fell back first into the water which ended up being about 20 feet down off the pier. She opened her eyes once she was completely under water and soon saw Aoshi almost land on top of her. Once her head was above the water she looked over at Aoshi as he came up as well. "This water is cold," she yelled at him completely hating him at the moment.

"Kami, you never shut up!" He told her as he began to swim horizontally from the shore.

"Where are you going?" Rika barely managed as a wave went over her head. She finally just decided to follow him. They swam from almost an hour before the waves washed them on shore. They crawled up out of the water as fast as they could before being sucked back into the ocean. Rika stood up and tried to run for harder dirt as her feet burned on the rocky shore, screaming the whole way. Aoshi steadily walked behind her, not screaming or being affected by the rocks.

Rika stopped up on the road and waited for Aoshi, the last few feet he jogged to catch up to her. "So we swam north, so now we must walk south?" He asked Rika not sure where they had ended up.

"Well I'm pretty sure we swam in the ocean, and not the inlet. I'm guessing we are in Chiba territory," she looked around just guessing. "Well let's just follow this road; it looks like it could take us to Edo." A line of men walked out from behind the cliff just to their right, they were pulling little carts that had long round bundles in them. Silk merchants, Rika assumed watching the men pass them as two women also emerged from the same direction, they were carrying jugs and both had babies strapped to their backs. Both women stopped and looked behind them as 3 small children came around the bend, the oldest looking one also had a baby wrapped to her back.

Aoshi began to follow the group of travelers and along the way more and more joined them and some even left them sporadically. Rika and Aoshi both kept quite and walked for what seemed like forever. It started to get dark and Rika spotted a inn/tea house ahead, she rushed ahead and walked into the building not even waiting for Aoshi. She was met with a large short woman, "How many travelers in your party?" The woman asked her giving her what looked almost like the stink eye.

"2!" Rika said looking behind her as Aoshi came in. The woman handed her one key and pointed to a sign that said 2 yen equals 1 room.

"All I have are mon, how much of that can I give you?" Aoshi looked at the woman and pointed to the sign again. Apparently she didn't want the old useless money.

"Aoshi-san get with the times already," Rika reached into her new found money purse and pulled out a 5 yen coin and handed to the woman. The woman looked at it and threw the coin back at her. "What this is yen!"

"That is not yen! You pay me with fake money!" The woman shouted and 2 men that were sitting at a table near them stood up. "This man try's to pay with mon, and the woman gives me fake yen!"

"Fake yen? This is a 5 piece! It is copper!" Rika yelled back looking at the coin, the year 1972 was printed on it. Rika looked in the bag and noticed that almost all the money in the bag was printed in the 1900's. Finally she fished out 3 gold yen pieces and gave them to the lady. "I'm sorry, my children like to play jokes," she bowed and apologized. "Keep the extra for the trouble." The woman smiled and bowed accepting her apology and told the men to sit back down.

Aoshi grabbed her hand and bowed to the woman as well and led Rika to their room. When they were out of ear shot he looked at her. "What the hell did you give her?" They stopped and he dropped her hand.

"Why were you holding my hand?" She asked as she grabbed the 5 piece out of the sack.

"You said you had children, I was trying to pretend to be your husband. It is very dishonorable for a married woman to travel with a man who is not her husband, and without her children," he said taking the piece from her hand and studying it. "This isn't all copper, it says 1972 on it. Where did you get this money?"

"Some lady dropped it in the market yesterday. I accidentally backed into her and turned around to apologize and she was gone, all that was left was this money purse," she gave him the bag and opened the door to their little room. She realized she forgot to take her shoes off and she rushed back into the hallway and looked down at her feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes! She looked at Aoshi's feet as he still stood in the hallway, he had none either. He was looking at a 50 piece yen; Rika scolded him and dragged him into the room.

"Don't yell at me!" he complained as Rika shut the rice paper door and walked over to him. She grabbed the purse and dumped all the money out on the floor.

"If I have to pretend to be your wife, I have to be nagging you all the time. You are a very unfit husband," she laughed and they both knelt down to look at the money. The latest mint date was 1978 on another 5 piece yen. There were plenty of Edo period money as well as Showa era money. "This lady was from the future?" Rika asked out loud sounding shocked. 'But she was from the 1970's, way before my time, that's 30 years from my time.' She thought back to what the lady had looked like. The lady she remembered had been old, and wearing a ratty Kimono. Rika saw the lady's face almost clearer then she had when she had run into her. She looked to be in her early twenties, Rika shut her eyes tighter. She dropped her jaw; the woman had looked almost exactly like her friend Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi? Kagome's mother?

"What she was from the future?" Aoshi looked over at her and she didn't say anything.

Was Kagome's mother able to pass through the well when she was younger? She immediately felt the need to go back to the well and watch for anyone entering or leaving. However, as soon as she stood up Aoshi pulled her back down to the floor. She slipped and fell backwards hitting her head on the floor behind her. Stunned she laid there for a moment before Aoshi showed up beside her looking down at her. She was holding her head and she felt his hand behind her head as well and he began to help lift her up.

"I apologize, I didn't mean," he said as she sat up wincing at the all of a sudden bright light. She put her hands up to her eyes and fell backwards, Aoshi catching her before she hit the floor again.

"Ahhh," She screamed trying to open her eyes again but shut them just as fast. Aoshi gently set her down on the floor, and stood up and left the room. She grabbed her head as it kept rushing and she could still see the bright light even with her eyes shut. A second later she heard footsteps enter the room and a cold wet cloth hit her forehead. Rika snatched the cloth out of whoever's hand and put it over her eyes, finally the blinding light dissipated.

"Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked her softly. Rika shook her head and slowly began to sit up again. The blood all flowed normally and she was fine. She opened her eyes and saw the woman with a green work kimono smiling at her. She had long brown hair tied tightly on top of her head. Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot; her body was thin and dirty. Rika attempted to look at her hands but they were folded in her sleeves.

"Arigato," She thanked the kind woman and handed the cloth back to her, "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It is no problem, it got me away from chores for awhile," she smiled before leaving.

Rika looked at Aoshi who was standing watching her from the back of the room, "Thanks for getting me help," she started to stand, but Aoshi rushed over and forced her to sit back down. "I'm fine, all the blood rushed to my head before, but it's all back in its right place."

"Well why don't you just sit for a few more minutes," he said sitting down next to her, he looked over at the money then looked back at her.

Rika laughed, "You are a very weird man." He gave her a questioning look before his features went back to stone. "See one minute you are all caring, then it is like you realize it and put your guard back up. Right now you look cold, like a whole city somewhere in Japan could blow up and you wouldn't even flinch at the noise." He just starred at her, almost as if he was trying to read her. "Stop looking at me like that, if you want me then take me!"

As if she said the magic words he looked away from her and back to the money on the floor. He got up and walked over to the cheap futon bed, there was only one in the room, enough for one. "You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he told her spotting an extra blanket off to the corner.

Almost instantly Rika's limbs felt very heavy, she crawled over to the bed and didn't even bother getting under the covers before falling asleep.

Aoshi picked up the money on the floor and put it back in the purse and tucked it in his pocket. He left the room and wandered into the front lobby again sitting down at a table as the woman from before brought him a cup of tea, "Arigato." He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and took a sip of tea.

"That pretty little girl your wife?" a man sat down at the table with him and poured himself a cup of tea. The man had long hair pulled back into a thin ponytail; his hair line was beginning to recede. He wore a fisherman's kimono, and reeked of fish. His face was very round and tan, his features were very plain and nothing on him stuck out.

"Yes, she is my wife of 7 years now," he told the man sounding very convincing, he held back a scoff.

"Does she have a mother? She is too old for me but her mother might be a good match," the man laughed almost shooting tea out of his nose. His laugh pretty much sounded like Santa Claus', it was from the belly.

"As far as I know, she has no more parents. Her father died recently in Edo, we are headed there now," Aoshi gave a perfect reason for their journey.

"You do realize you are headed north, Edo is south!" the fisherman let out another blast of laughter.

Aoshi looked at the man sharply, how could they be heading north! "What village are we near?"

"On the outskirts of Fukushima," the man continued laughing. They were almost 200 miles north of Edo.

"Thank you for the information," Aoshi stood and bowed before leaving the man and walking back to his room. He grabbed his blanket and threw it around him; he sat up against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He heard Rika ask from across the room, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She had woken up to get under the covers; she finished and looked back at him.

"We are almost to Fukushima," he told her and she shrugged before laying back down.

"What!" She yelled sitting back up. "How could we be? We were following all those travelers to Edo, there was so many merchants they couldn't all be going to Fukushima."

"Fukushima is a big buyer of silk, there are still very rich lords who refuse to recognize the new imperial way," he told her closing his eyes again. "It won't take us long to turn around and get back to Edo, only about 7 days."

"How did we walk 6 days in 1 day?" She stood up and walked over and sat in front of him.

"We must have swum farther north than we thought," he reopened his eyes and looked at her. She was the strangest, whiniest, strong-willed woman he had ever met. Her personality was 300 times stronger than Misao's.

"I am not walking all that way! We finish walking Fukushima and then take the train to Edo, make 7 days into 1," she decided folding her arms in a matter-of-factly way.

"With what money, your fake money?" he said sternly leaning forward grabbing the front of her kimono which was still a little wet. She smacked him across the face and he let go of her.

"Don't you ever touch me like that. I am not some piece of meat that you can just throw around. I am as smart, strong, and as much of a human being as you are," she pointed her finger at him and he was staring straight into her eyes, her soul even. He hadn't even of flinched when she had smacked him, he tried not to let shock register on his face. Misao always put him in his place, but she had never smacked him.

"Why do you think a woman of your stature is fit enough to hit me like that? You are not my mother, nor are you my wife, or even my friend," he said his shock turning into anger. His face began to beat red and his veins appeared on his forehead.

"If you ever touch me like that again I won't even think twice before punching you in the face. There is nothing more unattractive then a man who believes he can treat a woman anyway he wants. I may not be your mother but, I'm not taking shit from any man. I refused to take it from my father when he tried, and guess what he never tried after that one night. Take a smart page from his book and leave my body to me," she restrained from screaming but her words were still crisp and sharp they could frighten anyone.

Aoshi wasn't going to take anything from this little woman either, "How about you don't try to boss me around like I am your little minion. You are a woman, and you are a lot smaller than me, I can overpower anytime I like. You think you can scare me, but you don't. You are just a little child and you are the most insubordinate child, no, adult I have ever met. I do not know how you have lasted this long, if you grew up like everyone else in Japan you would instantly be put in your place," he growled, his words just as sharp as Rika's.

"Well guess what Aoshi, I grew up much differently from your time. I am from the year 2008, and in my time men do not disrespect women or else they are put in jail," she confessed letting the words just flow out of her. Her face began to get red and hot the more she spoke.

"I don't not care when and where you are from, you are right here at this moment and I could kill you and it wouldn't be a sin on my head." He saw her face falter. "Do not mess with the great Aoshi Shinomori! I will not refrain from killing you or severely hurting you. I will not treat you any different from any other woman in this time," the fact that she had come from the future hadn't even surprised him at all. He had figured when he heard the bogus story about the coins. He heard story's about people who could travel through time with some sort of portal, they said they were myths, but he believed it.

Rika's face went stern again, "Don't under estimate my strength, I can handle a sword just as well as you can."

"Be my guest, show me your mighty power," he said handing her his Kodachi swords. She took them and unsheathed them like a pro, almost knowing there was 2 swords in one sheath. She stood up and began to spin each on either side of her, she began to pick up speed before she quickly crossed sword over sword and swiped them barely a few cenitmeters from each other in front of her and continued spinning them.

"Any special attack you would like to see me mimic?" She asked throwing her arms behind her head and crossing fist over fist, she then flung it forward with so much speed that the normal eye couldn't have seen it. They ended with the back side of the swords lining the back of her arms and the ends poking into the air. She flipped them back in front of her and let them fly in the air and do a 360 before she caught the hilts in front of her.

Aoshi stood up and took the swords from her and placed them back in the sheath he had picked up. "What art of Kodachi were you trained in?" he asked both of them forgetting their fight.

"The Oniwanbanshu shinobi, same as you," she smiled at him hoping to register surprise on his face, it never came. He just looked at her waiting for her to say more. "My father is of the Shinomori line, but I don't know very far back in our lineage. I'm only adopted into the family, I wasn't even supposed to learn it. My dad thought it would be a good idea for me to learn it secretly."

"I am the last of the Shinomori clan," he said realizing she was like his distant relative.

"Well then you obviously get married and have kids, do you have anyone special right now? Maybe someone you want to get in their kimono?" She asked and he shook his head. Rika could sense he was thinking of someone though, 'dang, he's taken. And he is my adoptive great grandpa.' Aoshi shook his head as if he was trying to erase a bad memory. "Is that a no then?"

"Yes it's a no," thinking about Misao was to painful now, she was newly married. He didn't even bother going to the ceremony, he had left Kyoto and started his new life in Edo.

"Well I'm not technically related to you, if you by chance want to keep that in mind," she gave him a wink before she went and laid back down in her bed. Who cared if he grabbed her kimono once? She wouldn't ever let him do it again and that was for sure. He had a temper but so did she, they were both stubborn. He was very handsome even if he never smiled and acted like an asshole, it was all an act. Atleast she thought it was an act, but for those of you know Aoshi, he only smiled 8 times in the anime. Those were all things she could look past in love, and he would learn to respect her and love all her faults. Rika lets these thoughts process over and over in her head until she fell back asleep.

Aoshi waited until he was sure she was asleep before he wrapped the blanket back around himself and tried to fall asleep. All he could think of was Misao and how he wished she hadn't of married that rich bastard. The same image replayed over and over in his head…

"Misao you don't even know who this asswipe is," he told her as she stood crying in his arms. She had just told him that out of no where this man had offered her the world.

"Aoshi, I can't stay a single woman forever. I can't wait for you to be ready anymore," she cried digging her face closer to his chest. It hurt her that Aoshi had refused to even aknowledge her in public anymore. He only agreed to talk to her here, in this groove of trees outside of Kyoto. They had found a old run down altar to some lost goddess. They met there once in a while, and always by chance. Well at least to him it seemed, Misao was so desperatly in love with him she would spend all day and all night sometimes there waiting to see if by chance he showed up.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You are still young," he ignored her second sentence. He felt his heart slowly ripping, not just down the middle, but into shreds. He couldn't tell her he loved her, he couldn't be with her. He was a rouge now, it was dangerous being in his business, mixing with his people. He would never be there for her like he couldn't be even now, unless they were in their spot. He wanted to, he really truly did, but he loved her so much. Maybe it was better for her to marry this guy, then everyone would see that she was commited to this safe man. Yes, that was best, but they would end up loving each other. Just the thought of someone else loving her, and she loving that man with all her heart. "It's so tough Misao," he finally said grabbing her chin and pulling her face looking at him.

She looked beautiful with her sad pleading tears glittering her face in the moon light. Her gray shoulder length hair flowing freely on her back. She had grown up so much after traveling with Kenshin and his crew, fighting Shishio, and helping rescue Kaoru from Enishi's island. She was a woman and acted like one, and need to finally be one in every day life. Aoshi forced himself to look away from her, her chin still in his hand. "Good luck," were his final words before he quickly kissed her lips and walked away. He couldn't turn around, he had to leave, go far away.

If he would of turned around he would of seen her fall face first and all but drown in her tears. Also if he would of stayed in Kyoto, he would of known that she refused to marry the man who could give her everything she wanted. The only thing he couldn't give her was the only thing she was willing to wait for, Aoshi's love.

...After awhile he finally fell asleep, he hadnt slept in 2 days.

A/n: Oh so sad. um...reviews are nice...even bad ones lol. But I write for myself, and if you want to think I write for you then, I do. But I write reviews or no reviews. I'm detremined to finish a whole story, Carpel Tunnel and all. haha. o and anything that is patented I don't own. New chapter soon!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Rika awoke first, but she didn't get out of bed until she was sure Aoshi was awake too. She laid there looking up at the ceiling and around the room, Aoshi grunted a little and Rika quickly looked over at him. He was rubbing his eyes and taking his time waking up. Rika began to look around the room again and a minute later she looked back at Aoshi who was staring at her. "Good you are awake," she said sitting up in the bed. The shoulder of the kimono Kaoru had given her slide off and she let it stay there for a few good minutes before she fixed it. Kaoru was small but apparent Rika was smaller than her, plus she was way shorter.

Aoshi scoffed and threw the blanket off his back and stood up to stretch. Rika hiked down her kimono and stood up as well before she began to make the bed. "You know I probably shouldn't do this, that's what the worker women do. Oh well, wanna go get some breakfast?" She asked as she was finishing up and Aoshi was already half way out the door.

When they reached the lobby it was full of tons and tons of people, Aoshi found a dirty table somewhere off in the corner of the room. Rika followed and sat down next to him. The server came by and dropped off a tray of breakfast foods. Rika immediately picked up her chopsticks and was going to dig in when the woman with the tea came by. Rika put her chopsticks down and allowed the girl to serve them tea, they both took drinks and now they were allowed to eat.

After they were done eating they sat there in silence just eavesdropping on all the conversations going on around them. All the people were talking about were mostly fishing, weather, and economy. No one had anything interesting to say until this caught both of their ears, "I hear Takeda's son is up to the old business his dad was in." Aoshi had once worked with Takeda watching over his opium business; that was when he first met Kenshin and became bent on killing him. Takeda had been a powerful man but very cowardly and stayed behind the scenes and let Aoshi take care of everything. Takeda was finally killed by Kenshin and Aoshi after fighting Kenshin as well let for Kyoto. After that Aoshi had hooked up with the bandit Shishio.

"How's that?" the man asked the other man he was sitting with at the direct left table.

"He actually likes to get down and dirty, I hear he has more machine guns then anyone else in Japan and America!" The sure weren't trying to be very secretive about it. Aoshi quickly glanced at the man who was talking, it was the one he was told him they were almost in Fukushima the night before. The man didn't notice Aoshi's looking at him, but he looked at Aoshi who was now pretending to say something to Rika. "Hey stranger, I would expect you to of gone by now. You seemed like you were in a hurry to get to Edo, for a funeral ceremony right?"

"Yes well my wife is pregnant again so she must rest as much as she likes, the dead are very good at waiting," Aoshi told him patting Rika's belly and she smiled over to the man. "We've decided to finish the road to Fukushima and then take the train to Edo; it will be a nice experience."

"You know the son of Takeda owns the rails in Fukushima, and the train is very expensive. I could give you my name and his address and maybe you can get him to give you cheaper tickets, since I'm sure you are lower on money then you thought," the man said winking at him, he must of heard their tuff with the woman the last night.

"Why thank you that would be much appreciated," Aoshi nodded and the man scribbled something on a piece of paper and stood up and walked away. The man's friend followed suit and they left the inn. Aoshi grabbed the paper off the table and looked at it, Yojiuko Unyoshisuma 8935434 Kagushumo Fukushima Takeda Youko. Aoshi pictured Youko in his mind, the last time he had saw him he was an 8 year-old. He must have been in late teens or his early twenties. "I'm going to meet Takeda, you are getting on a train and going back to Edo," he told Rika sternly and she pouted.

"This guy is obviously up to something, I used to work for his father so maybe he will let me get in on his group. I can do some spying and send stuff to Kenshin and maybe we can stop anything before it happens," he said throwing some yen on the table. Rika stood up and almost had to run after him to catch up.

"I don't want to go back all by myself!" she complained when she finally got in step with him. He couldn't just abandon her; he was supposed to be pretending to be her husband. He was going to let her just go and get all killed and kidnapped and everything.

"Well you have to; don't you want to save Japan? Don't you want a home to go to after you leave?" He was about ready to grab her again but he thought twice about it.

Rika just ignored him and kept walking; she wanted nothing to do with him now. Finally after 4 hours they reached Fukushima and spilt as soon as they got within city limits. 'Bastard, how do I convince someone to fall in love with you if they don't even want to be with you? OR EVEN PROTECT YOU!' She thought as she walked through the town, it was very busy. She never really traveled in her own time, now in a few short days she's walked and swam half way around the little island country. She just wandered the town for hours, studying the tall traditional buildings with the curved tiled roofs. With the occasional very tall 3 story buildings, with their rice paper doors on the outside and their mats full of wooden sling shoes. She remembered that Fukushima was one of the first cities to perfect the art of Geisha and set the standards for the rest of country.

Finally she found the train station on the completely opposite side of the cities south entrance. "A ticket it to Tokyo, please."

The man nodded and hit a button, she handed him the money and he handed her one ticket. Luckily for her the train left in only a half an hour. She walked to the closest tea house and got a bite to eat. Nothing exciting happened; she sat and wondered what she was going to do when she got back. She just wanted to go home, but she now had an obligation to help, to get Aoshi wrapped around her finger. After 20 minutes she heard the train blow its horn as it pulled into the station. 'This is going to be interesting, I'm going to have all the room I want,' she thought making her way back to the station. They were already letting people aboard, she ran up to the station master and bowed before making her way up the steps. She quickly found a seat in the back next to the window; she yawned as she settled down and fell asleep….

"You mean that guy who always wears the cap? I've met him a bunch of times and you've never told me he was your boyfriend?" Rika said looking at this strange looking man with dog ears and long silver hair. Her friend had been talking about this man for months like he was some bad ass horrible man who treated her like dirt. To her he just looked like a strange man with dog ears, and wearing a olden day red kimono.

"Well, you see you guys were never really supposed to actually know anything about him or ever see him," a woman with shoulder-blade length black hair said with an uneasy look on her young face.

"You told people I was your boyfriend?" The man said calmly, but Rika got the sense that he barely ever was calm.

"Can you tell me why he has dog ears? OMG, is he a demon? Aren't they all supposed to be dead? I never believed that though, I think they have adapted to be like humans," Rika explained becoming very excited, she had always wanted to meet a demon. She also watched cartoon shows that were based on demons, and even wrote stories using the characters from these shows. They were all sitting on the steps of an old abandoned well house in Kagome's yard. Rika had gone to Kagome's house to ask her a question when she saw them running across the yard to the well house, she chased them and caught them just before they, well, she didn't know what they were going to do. "Where were you going?"

"um…," the both said as they looked at each other.

"Well, I can't really tell you," Kagome confessed, this situation was very awkward.

"Kagome! Tell me, please! Why can't you tell me?" she looked over at the dog demon, "I promise not to tell, I promise!" She whined grabbing Kagome's arm almost begging.

"Kagome, just tell the brat," the man said angrily looking extremely irritated.

"Fine, okay, this well takes me back to the feudal era, where I met Inuyasha," Kagome pointed to her dog eared friend. "Yes he is a demon, but only half demon. I kinda of broke something in that time so now I have to help fix it," she smiled walking over to the well.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha walked over next to Kagome.

Rika smirked and nodded her head, it was strange but oh well, it was true. She watched as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they jumped in and down the well and disappeared…

Someone started shaking Rika violently and she instantly woke up and was ready to smack whoever was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see a train conductor; she let her tense arm fall back down to her side.

"Ms., we are in Kyoto, you can get off now," he smiled and walked on.

"KYOTO!" Rika screamed as she sat up and looked out the window. It sure didn't look like Edo. She looked at her ticket stub, it said Kyoto. She remembered back, she had asked the conductor for a ticket to Tokyo, he must have thought she meant Kyoto. Tokyo didn't exist yet! She grabbed her money purse and looked in it for more real money, there was none.

She stood up and slowly walked off the train into the busy streets of Kyoto, what the hell was she supposed to do now? She threw her ticket on the ground in desperation. Now she had to walk back to Edo, by herself. Why did Aoshi think she could of done this on her own? Suddenly she realized her need to pee, they didn't have flushing toilets in most places yet. Her best bet would to find a rich looking house and hope they had an inside bathroom. She set out at a jog looking for any house that looked rich and newer, finally she found a house at the edge of the city and she ran up to a guard looking guy standing on the outside of the gate.

"Does this house have an inside toilet?" she asked trying to stop bouncing up and down.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the guard smiled at her, maybe she was a prostitute, he hadn't had one in a while. He was pretty much willing to pay plenty especially for this beautiful girl.

"I have to pee," she squirmed trying to open the big door all by her-self.

"Hold on miss, do you think you are strong enough to open that?" The man grabbed her from behind and purposely grabbed her breasts. Rika's eyes went wide open and she turned around to face the man who had violated her. She lifted her hand and he grabbed it with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist and tried to drag her off to the side of the fence that was facing the woods. Rika frightened lost the urge to pee and went into defense mode.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DO?" She screamed right in his ear and for a second he stopped stunned. Taking the opportunity she ripped her body out from around his grip and he grabbed for her. He grabbed her from behind again and had her in a tight grip, and made sure her arms were trapped as well. Rika bent forwards and made the man off balance while she became on balance. Quickly she pushed her butt up and into the man's groin. He let go and doubled over and gave her the opportunity to elbow drop him in the back of the head. He fell on the ground and she began to kick him until she knew he was unconscious. She ran to the gate and pushed it open; her adrenaline was pumping so fast her strength had almost quadrupled. She ran around the house and noticed that no one was around, she found the bathroom. It was a flushable toilet!

When she was done she slowly walked out of the house and saw the man had regained conscious and ran off somewhere. 'Probably to go kill himself because a little girl beat the shit out of him,' Rika laughed watching a young girl run up to her.

"That was amazing! I was going to come help you, but you got him. He didn't even get as far as ripping your top off," the woman said, she was speaking a million miles an hour. She kept complimenting her and praising her, as Rika just looked at her. Her hair was a light black, and almost looked gray in place where the sun shone on it. She was about Rika's height if not a little taller, she looked like she was 14. She was a pretty girl though and judging by her clothes she was a ninja of some sort.

"Well thank you, my name is Rika. That man was getting in my way; all I wanted was to get inside to use the bathroom. He must have thought I meant something else, and when he realized I didn't he tried anyways. God, men are and always be pigs," she said holding her hand out as the other girl shook it.

"My name is Misao, I'm on my way to Edo to find someone," she smiled as they stopped shaking hands.

"Good, you can come with me. I took the wrong train and ended up here by mistake," she said with a huge sigh of relief, she didn't have to try and find her way all by herself.

"Then why don't you just take another train?" Misao asked as they began to walk towards the road that would take them to Edo.

"I ran out of money," she told her looking up at the trees that barely let any light pass through.

They continued to talk nonstop all the way to Edo; Misao was looking for her lover. She told Rika a very sad story about this horrible man who left her in the middle of the woods crying her eyes out. She told her about her almost marrying the man that wasn't even close to being as good for her as the man she was looking for now. She had called off the wedding ceremony only 6 hours before hand and she couldn't even do it face to face with the man. She had her close ninja friend do it for her. Apparently the man was heart broken, but 6 hours after he ended up marrying a distant cousin of his. She guessed he was happier that way; inbreeding was very common and smiled upon in those days.

Rika told Misao all about her helping a group of people she just met, and how they were trying to stop something terrible. She told Misao about the man she was in love with, but she was still so pissed at him that she never even mentioned his name. She just vented about all the crappy stuff he had done to her in 2 days; including falling asleep when she was talking to him, his abusiveness, and his determination to ruin her life. She still loved him though, and knew in her heart that one day he would come around to her.

Before they knew it they had reached the spot where she and Sanosuke had napped just the other day. "Well good luck finding him," she smiled at Misao as she sat down at the same rock she had sat at the other day.

"Thanks for keeping me company, it was nice," Misao waved as she ran off in some direction.

Rika stretched and sat hoping Sanosuke would by chance walk up to her and show her the way back to the dojo. She was too tired and it had been to dark for her to remember the way home. The sun began to go down finally; it had taken her all day to get from Fukushima to Edo. It was safe to say she would be sorer in the morning. She watched the beautiful sunset and started to fall asleep against the rock.

She woke up the next morning, sorer than she had anticipated. She lay still, she couldn't move even if she willed it. Sanosuke had never shown up like she thought he would. He did say that he went there a lot; he must have lied to her. She bet it must have been his first time there. After an hour of waiting for her muscles to wake up she was able to stand, on jell-o legs. Slowly she started to walk in this direction and that; eventually she came across the well. She walked over and sat on the edge and gazed down. She couldn't run now, she had to help here. Just like Kagome had to help in the Feudal era, it was up to both of them to fix Japan's past to make sure their world and time wasn't destroyed.

She finally remembered the way back to the dojo; she could even see the highest peak from there. As she walked inside the walls everyone looked at her in confusion. Sanosuke ran up to and lifted her up seeing that she was hurt or something. He set her down next to everyone else and she was very grateful to be back. She looked to see Misao sitting with them she smiled at her before she passed out.

A few hours later she felt a wet cloth cleaning the dirt off of her arm, and another cleaning the dirt off her leg. She heard the whispering voices of Misao and Kaoru as they cleaned her bare skin. At least she hoped they were only cleaning the skin that was visible outside of her kimono.

"How did you get so dirty so fast? You looked fine yesterday when I left you," she heard Misao ask, and she sounded very far away.

"I slept in the dirt last night by the creek," she mumbled lifting her arm up then down and then doing the same with her other arm. Misao and Kaoru stopped wiping her off.

"You actually slept there? Why in the world would you do that?" Sanosuke said and it almost sounded like he was right up close to her ear.

"Well ass, I was hoping you would journey on down there and show me how to get back here, but no!" she spoke clearly now and sat up and opened her eyes. She waited until they adjusted to the light before looking over at Sanosuke.

"What you think I would sense you down there? Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for 5 days!" He looked at her asking the same questions everyone else besides Misao had been wondering.

"5 days! It was only like 3, yeah," she counted on her fingers. "It was only like 3 or 4 days."

"You and Aoshi go to check out the docks and you come home alone 5 days later, trust us it was 5 days," he said trying not to yell at her, but he was getting close to lecturing her.

"You were with Aoshi? Is that the guy you were talking about?" Misao asked before she got quite again.

"Was Aoshi the guy you were talking about?" Rika looked over at her Misao was looking down at her hands almost crying. "Misao, he's all yours. I knew he had someone, but he never said a name," she watched as Misao suddenly looked up at her.

"He said what?"

"I asked him if he had someone special, then he got all quite. I knew he did, and I'm pretty sure he sat up all night thinking about whomever, Misao! He must still love you," Rika said excited that her new friend, then she remembered.

"Where is Aoshi?" Kenshin asked for everyone else, Rika gave them all an anguished face.

"Well he left me in Fukushima," she winced hearing Sanosuke scream something like, "Fukushima!" "Well the bad guys were onto us so Aoshi pushed me into the ocean and we swam for like forever and then started to follow the same road everyone else was. We assumed it would bring us back here, but we ended up at some inn and some guy told Aoshi that we were like a days walk to Fukushima. I wanted to walk there and then take the train back, but he wanted to just walk back. Until he heard about some Takeda guy, and he wanted to go join him or something."

"Are you sure it was Takeda?" Kenshin looked at her sternly wondering if they had actually killed Takeda last time or not.

"Well his first name was," she thought for almost a minute before she remembered, "Youko Takeda. Aoshi said he had worked for his father at one point in time."

"He's gone back to the bad side?" Sanosuke wondered out loud looking over at Kenshin then over to Misao who looked sad again.

"No, he said he was going to spy for us. He thought maybe this guy was the one behind everything," she said trying to remember what he said about how he was going to give them information.

"Well is he? Do you recognize his name?" Yahiko asked quickly, apparently they had decided to tell him everything after all.

"No, I was horrible in history class. It was 4 years ago; it's easier to remember the event then who was behind it. Actually I don't even know if they ever found out," she explained as Misao got up and excused herself. She had told her so much about Aoshi, and how much she had loved him and hoped that they could get married and have kids some day. She now felt like a bad friend who had told her best friend to much about her relationship with her best friends ex. She had to talk to her later about it, but deep down she was disappointed her self, she had really liked Aoshi. Misao had dibs and Rika had to respect that.

"Well what did you find at the docks?" Sanosuke asked as she snapped back from space.

"Lots of disguised boxes full of gun powder, and I smelled metal in one of them. We didn't actually look inside, but I smelled them," she smiled as they all gave her a strange look.

"Gun powder smells," Yahiko looked over at Kenshin then when he noticed Kenshin still looking at Rika he looked back at her as well.

"YES! Why can no one else smell gun powder?" she laughed wondering if in the past their senses were dull, maybe it was something that came along with the invention of fast food, and obeseness.

"If you couldn't tell, all we use are swords," Sanosuke said pointing to Kenshin's reverse blade.

They talked a little longer about her adventure and slowly they left, first Kauro then Yahiko and eventually Kenshin left as well. Sanosuke and Rika sat in the room alone and Rika remembered about Misao. "Kami, I really screwed up, when I was walking back with Misao I said a bunch of stuff about Aoshi I shouldn't have," she confessed maybe she would feel better if she told someone else.

Sanosuke laughed a little, "What did you tell her? That he is colder than a stone that's been sitting at the bottom of the ocean for hundreds of years?"

"No well, I told her I was in love with this guy," she said and Sanosuke stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes. He knew it; he was no match for Aoshi, that bastard. "But the thing is; he is actually a horrible, mean, and abusive person. He grabbed the neck of my kimono and if I hadn't smacked him, who knows what he could have done to me," she looked back at Sanosuke as he began to look angry.

"He did what to you?" He said getting very defensive; he looked about ready to rip Aoshi's head off. Rika smiled at him, she was glad he understood her. Sanosuke saw her smiling at him and started to calm down, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to know there are some men that think hurting women is wrong. Especially in this era," she said still smiling and he smiled as well. Should she tell him about the other guy that tried to rape her? She didn't want him to think that she could never go out without someone to protect her, but maybe he was be proud of her for beating the living shit out of him.

"Believe it or not there's a lot of guys that are all for women's equality," he said watching her smile fade and he could tell she was thinking about something else, his smile faded too. He was mentally slapping himself for allowing her to go with Aoshi; it apparently had many bad consequences. When she didn't say anything he bent his head up under her drooping head and looked at her. Now he was very worried, she was evading his eyes; he sat back up straight and asked her again. Still she didn't answer him, he put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped and he quickly let go.

"Sorry," she said finally looking at him. Now she had to tell him, or else he would get mad and assume the worst. "Well I got off the train in Kyoto and had to go to the bathroom and I looked for the richest house. I needed to find a toilet like the one I'm used to. Finally I found one right outside the beginning of the road that took me and Misao back here. Well there was this guy that I assumed was a guard and asked him if I could go in to use the bathroom. He thought I meant something else and tried to drag me into the woods. But I hit him in the groin, then the back of the head, and when he fell to the ground I kicked the shit out of him," as she was telling him this she watched his face grow angry again then when she told him how she beat the guy up it relaxed again. "Then that's when I met Misao and she said she was going to help me but she saw that I handled it. I had run inside to use the bathroom and when I got back he was gone. Misao later told me that the guy got up and ran as fast as he could into the city. When I was in the house it seemed to be abandoned, so I don't think that guy was a guard at all," she said trying to lighten the mood. Sanosuke just looked at her, his eyes were almost sad. What was wrong with him?

"Aoshi is an idiot for leaving you alone; he apparently doesn't care enough about you. I would never let you try to get back here by yourself; anything could have happened to you. I'm surprised you didn't run into more men who wanted to take advantage of you," he told her scooting closer to her. He was looking at the wall ahead of them and they were sitting side by side. Rika was very grateful that she had met the right people here, she smiled laying her head on his shoulder, and she was surprised when he didn't even flinch. He dropped his shoulder more so she wasn't so uneven and he placed his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry all of that happened to you."

Rika moved her head up and looked at as much of his face as she could, she could see he was holding back tears. He lifted his head up and looked down at her and smiled; now she could feel the heartbreak set in. Just the night before she was falling asleep imagining Aoshi kissing her and making love to her, but the truth was, he didn't care for her one bit. He would never respect her; she remembered that Misao had said the same thing about him. They were friends then all of a sudden one day he even refused to acknowledge her in public or even if they were alone, unless they were in the grove.

She began to feel homesick, and then remembered, she didn't really have a home anymore. Her grandparents had found out she had learned the family's art, and cut her parents off and disowned them until they had almost too quickly disowned her. She had been living all over the place for the last year; she could never earn enough money to get her own place. Some nights she would even sleep in the park, in a tree.

Now she was stuck in the time period where she had made great friends and she knew it would never last, she didn't belong here; these people didn't have to do anything for her. There was nothing special or interesting about her, she was just a woman. She couldn't start her own life here, she could start over here, and it was unnatural. She had to go back soon, and she dreaded it. She felt the stinging in her eyes; she looked away from Sanosuke and back in front of them. He was such a great friend, she thought as she smiled through the tears that began to fall.

'This girl,' he thought as he realized she was crying, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She moved onto his lap and buried her face into his chest as he held her closer and closer. He wanted her to be like this all the time, always with him, but she considered them just friends. Hoping he wasn't crossing the line when he kissed the top of her head held her as she kept crying.

A/n: um…so if you all history majors out there are reading this thinking that I haven't done my Japanese history studying well I have. I know Edo in the Meiji era was called Tokyo, but for this story I would like to call it Edo. And um…I hope you like it. I know it got a little romantic at the end, but I was trying to explain Rika's background a little. I hope it helped?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Kenshin related.

Chapter 5

Misao sat listening as Rika was explaining what had happened to her and Aoshi. She realized that she was too late, he was gone, and he didn't love her any more. He couldn't, he couldn't be with anyone. Rika had told her that he was abusive; he wasn't abusive, well, physically abusive when she had known him. He would never of hit a woman or said anything that Rika told her he had said, about being able to over power someone so he would if he needed too. She wanted to cry out in desperation, she would never be with Aoshi no matter how hard she tried. She had to get out of the room, she stood up and excused her self and as soon as she shut the door behind her, she ran for it. Not knowing where she was running but just running.

She stopped when she ran out of breath and she was in the middle of a bridge, she walked over to the side and looked down. She didn't have enough courage to jump, she wished she did. She sat down with her back to the rail and put her head in her knees and cried. 'Poor old trusting Misao, poor little baby Misao, no one will ever love you, he will never love you, your life might as well be over,' she thought hating everything about her and everything about Aoshi. Well she didn't really hate Aoshi; it had all been her fault in the first place. She had acted like a child and turned him away, then even acted childish accepting a random man's marriage proposal. She was 18 now and still acted like an eight year-old.

She imagined that she would come to Edo and find him right away, he would be so happy. He would be even happier that she refused to marry that man, and he would take her in his arms and kiss her. Then he would say that he was wrong before and he could be with her, and he wanted to marry her, and make little Aoshi's and Misao's. He would tell her that they would be the cutest little children ever, and they would grow up big and strong. He would say how much he hoped their little girl grew up to be as beautiful as her mother.

Misao smacked the wood on the bridge and got a sliver; she pulled the hand up to her mouth and cursed to herself. She was so pitiful, so stupid, so naïve, how did she ever think that it would happen like that?

If he ever came back, he would hate her for trying to find him. Even if she told him that she just came for a visit, he would know, he knows her too well. Hence the reason he would hate her, hate her more when she told him she refused what little happiness she could have had with that man. She started to cry more and even started crying out loud, she was embarrassed to be doing this right where people were walking, but she couldn't help it. They didn't seem to care; they looked at her and then kept walking on. No one stopped to ask her what was wrong or if they could help. She would even bet all her money that Aoshi wouldn't have stopped for her.

She wiped the tears off of her face and stood up. She had to pull herself together; Rika did say that he sat up all night thinking of someone. Misao smiled, she hoped it was her. She began to walk slowly back to the dojo, she rubbed her arms, and then kept them folded all the way back.

When she returned Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting against a stump cuddling and talking. As soon as they saw Misao; Kaoru sat up and greeted her. Kenshin nodded and said good evening, it was already getting dark. She heard Yahiko off in the distance practicing his sword techniques. She looked around and didn't see either Sanosuke or Rika anywhere. She really didn't mind that she didn't see Rika, she felt betrayed even though at the time Rika hadn't known about her.

"Where are Sanosuke and Rika?" She asked adding Rika's name so she didn't sound impolite.

"They have been sitting in that room for almost 3 hours now, we heard murmuring early, but they haven't said anything in a long time," Yahiko smiled walking up to greet Misao. He looked so much older then when she had first met him; and his mouth sure had grown too. If he didn't learn what or when to say something he would have a tough time in life. Misao gave him a weird look; she thought Sanosuke was with Megumi. Then she blushed and mentally slapping herself for assuming they were doing anything naughty in there.

"I see," was all she felt like saying.

"Yeah, I was trying to listen in and I heard," he started before he got punched on the top of the head.

"What did you hear?" Sanosuke had snuck out into the yard without Yahiko or Misao noticing.

"Sano, I know you like her," Yahiko whined rubbing the bump on his head. "We all can tell when you like a girl."

"It is true, it is," Kenshin smiled agreeing with Yahiko.

Sanosuke scoffed and kicked some dirt, "We are just friends, and trust me, those are her words." He hated it when she said it, he had to agree with her, or else he would seem like some sort of creepy. But if friends got to comfort each other like that, then let the friendship continue.

"I'm sorry Sano, you still have Megumi," Kaoru said as her and Kenshin got up and walked to where they were all standing.

"Screw that bitch," he smirked remembering the foxy lady that would flirt with him in public, but in private she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What bitch?" Rika suddenly appeared next to Yahiko smiling.

They all jumped, no one had noticed her leave the room.

"What the hell I thought you were sleeping?" Sanosuke yelled hoping she hadn't heard all of their conversation.

"Well you stopped watching me, so I thought it was safe to get up," she laughed making Sano blush a very deep shade of red. "What bitch is he talking about?" She turned to Yahiko she had quickly learned that Yahiko wasn't afraid to say anything.

"His girlfriend, well I guess he hates her. They seem really lovey dovey around us though," He smiled watching Sanosuke's soul writher inside of him.

"I see, you have a girlfriend? You never told me," she smiled and noticed Misao standing in front of her quite. "Misao I really think we need to talk, can we?" Misao finally looked up at her and decided that she had too. She nodded and they walked away from the group to a place in the yard where Rika had never been to before, it seemed peaceful enough.

They both sat down in the grass and Rika gauged her words carefully, she wasn't going to mess this friendship up. "I know you are very cautious of me, I can tell I said something wrong," she said adding a big word, she smiled inwardly, even though she used it wrong.(haha)

"No its just, I came here to tell Aoshi the good news, and it sounds like he no longer cares for me," she said looking down, she didn't want to look Rika in the eyes or else she knew she would start crying.

"You want to know the only reason why I thought I loved him?" Rika said hopefully, but Misao shook her head indicating she didn't want to pry. "Because I thought he was handsome, and that's it. He was mean to me; he never did anything nice for me. Except one, I told the inn keeper that I had children, so he told people we were married so that I wouldn't be disgraced for traveling alone with a man. Then as soon as we got away from people he grabbed my money bag from me and ignored me."

Misao cringed when she said the word married; she tilted her head back and looked at the stars beginning to come out.

"Misao, really I didn't love him, you do, the stories you told me were so romantic. Whether you think they were romantic or not, they are. He left to give you a chance to have a happy life because he knew he couldn't, but I'm pretty sure he wanted too. I am very convinced that he still loves you. Look at you, you're beautiful, strong, and he has known you for years. One kind of vibe I got from him was that it would take years for him even to trust you to be friends," she watched Misao hoping she was listening to anything she said. "I hope we can still be friends, I really like you, I feel like we connect."

Misao finally looked at her; she really didn't know what to say. Was she just saying all that just to make her feel better or did she really believe it? 'She wants to be my friend, so she wouldn't lie to me, right? I guess I'll have to give her the benefit of the doubt,' she thought before smiling at Rika. "Yeah I guess we can be friends, I don't have many friends that are female."

"Me either, all my friends at home are guys. But they all secretly want me, but I don't get that vibe from Sanosuke, I like it," she then looked up at the sky and Misao giggled. "What? You think he likes me? Nah, he is just my friend, he hasn't even tried to hit on me yet," She looked over at the tree that was blocking this little grove from the main yard.

"No, he has a girlfriend," Misao reassured her, but she knew he did, everyone did. Rika looked at her and nodded in agreement.

After a while of talking, Kenshin came over and joined them. They had a few good laughs and Rika was happy to finally have real friends. "I never want to leave this place, you guys are like a trap," she told them while they were laughing.

"We love having you here, you don't have to leave," Kenshin said truthfully, she could cook, fight, and make everyone laugh. She was a great person to be around and they really liked the upbeat feeling she brought. When she was gone, they all worried about her, even though they had known her for 2 days. They all considered her a permanent fixture already.

"I'll think about it, but I'm at least staying for a good year before I decide," Rika said laughing as Sanosuke wandered over and sat down. "So Kenshin, now that she's not here, what is your relationship with Kaoru? Or are you the shy one about it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, I guess it is complicated, I can't stay here forever," he said and they all stopped laughing, except Sanosuke who had just joined them. Kenshin thought about it, he did love Kaoru a lot, and she had just told him that morning that she thought she was pregnant with his child. It was too soon to tell any of them about it yet, he was sure none of them knew they had even kissed.

"Have you done the nasty? You look like a man who's finally lost his virginity," Rika laughed and Sanosuke did too, Kenshin and Misao weren't sure what the nasty was. "The nasty means sex," she laughed remembering most people in this time didn't know slang, she was surprised Sanosuke knew.

"Um…," Kenshin wasn't ready to tell them, she could lose the baby, or Kaoru could of just thought she was when she wasn't.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Rika said laughing and Sanosuke and Misao looked at Kenshin, they were no longer laughing. "What you guys couldn't tell?"

"Kenshin you did her?" Sanosuke asked he was stunned, he didn't even think they had kissed yet. Misao just blushed she really shouldn't of heard that. Kenshin looked over at Rika with an almost angry look, but the kind of angry where you shouldn't have said something.

"Sorry, I forgot, you guys aren't open about that kind of stuff," she looked over at Kenshin apologetically.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, she's not afraid to talk about that kind of stuff," Sanosuke laughed remembering their conversation the other morning; he had recovered from it apparently.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I will tell you what I told Sano," Rika offered and Kenshin and Misao smiled wanting to hear something on him. Sanosuke just looked at her terrified; he hadn't fully recovered from it. "Well he was sleeping in the pantry room, and I stuck my wet finger in his ear to wake him up. He was all disoriented so I assumed he had been drinking heavily, and said he doesn't drink. Which of course he drinks, and I said yeah and I bet you don't masturbate either," she laughed and Kenshin laughed with her. Sanosuke and Misao both blushed, Misao wasn't exactly sure what it was but she knew it was bad.

"The day Sano turns down a drink, I hope to be there," Kenshin laughed knowing very well that his friend was a big drunk.

"Kenshin!" they all heard Kaoru scream from inside her room in the house. Instantly Kenshin got up and ran to her. They all looked suspiciously at each other, and then they heard someone throwing up from the room. Rika quickly realized she was having morning sickness, she knew it was something she had to keep to herself.

"I think Kaoru's had too much to drink," Sanosuke laughed, but no one laughed with him. Rika eyed Misao and she knew that Misao knew too.

"Well I'm ready to go to bed," Rika said before she yawned, Misao and Sanosuke both agreed and walked off to a room. Misao had her own room in the house already; Rika was amazed at how many rooms this place actually had. Rika stood up and was going to head to bed but decided to check on Kaoru, she knew Kenshin wouldn't know how to handle it.

When she opened the door, she was right Kenshin looked up at her lost. Quickly Rika ran and grabbed a pail and brought it back and placed it under Kaoru. "Kenshin go get a wet rag," she commanded him and he went. Rika grabbed Kaoru's loose hair and pulled it back, she remembered she had a ponytail on her wrist and she wrapped her hair back in a low bun. Kenshin returned with a bunch of wet rags, he gave one to Rika and started to clean up the mess with the others.

Kaoru tried to say something then started to barf again, and Rika lightly scratched her back. Finally Kaoru stopped throwing up and she almost laid back down on the puke soaked futon. Rika grabbed her hand and helped her up, they walked outside and Rika laid her in the soft grass, and Kaoru fell asleep. Now if she puked out there she didn't need a bucket.

Rika walked back in and saw that Kenshin had a grateful look on his face as he cleaned. She didn't say anything and picked up the bedding and threw it out in the grass away from Kaoru. Then she picked up the bucket and set it on the porch, just then Yahiko came sleepily wandering out of his room. Rika quickly moved the bucket out of his way and Yahiko looked at Kaoru laying in the front yard.

"She's just got a little stomach flu, she's fine now though," she reassured Yahiko and he shrugged and walked on. She walked back into the room and Kenshin looked at her.

"Who was that?" He asked sitting down on the clean spot behind him.

"Yahiko, I told him that she had the stomach flu," she told him as she grabbed a cloth and helped him finish cleaning the floor. When they were done Kenshin just sat staring into space, Rika took all the towels and threw them with the bedding. She came back in and sat next to Kenshin.

"I really appreciate it, I would have been totally lost," he confessed still staring into space; now he knew that he would finally be a father. He was very uneasy and he held back his own vomit.

"You'll be alright," Rika smiled rubbing his arm. She tried to imagine a baby with fire red hair and Kaoru's soft complexion. "What ever it is it will be beautiful, I hope I'm still here to see it."

"How did you know? You seem to know everything," he looked solemnly at her. How was she right about everything? Was she really some sort of fortune teller or mind reader?

"I'm a woman, and my common sense is the smartest thing I have," she was still smiling, but he just looked scared. "Kenshin, you will be a good dad, I know you will."

"I hope so, I can't believe I put Kaoru through all of this," he sighed pulling his knees up and putting his arms on top of them.

Rika couldn't help but laugh, "It's part of having children, she will only feel nauseas for about 2 or 3 months, then she will feel great. She will look better too, her skin and hair will look better," She looked at Kenshin who still didn't look convinced; to him it was like he gave her some horrible disease. "Kenshin, when you both look at that baby it will all be worth it."

Now Kenshin finally smiled, they were bringing something that was both theirs into the world, but at the same time it will be its own person. "Thank you, you can go to bed now. I'll clean everything up."

"Okay," she stood up and walked to the door before turning around, "Good night Kenshin." He nodded and she headed off to her room and realized she was covered in puke. She quickly undressed and went over to the wash bowl, she washed her hands and face then stuck her whole head in it to get her hair clean. She pulled her other ponytail off her wrist and put her hair up in a high bun. She felt a little cleaner, she will have to ask someone in the morning how they take baths. She lay down on her futon and instantly fell asleep.

A/n: Yeah short chapter, I kind of have to do some stuff today but I thought I would write for as long as I could, I hate leaving while I'm in the middle of writing a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rika was woken in the middle of the night when she heard someone come into her room. Instantly she was aware, but she stayed still. The person walked straight up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a man dressed in all black and seemed to be pushing a piece of paper into her face.

"Are you Rika?" the figure asked in a soft voice that didn't alarm Rika in the least. She looked up at the dark man and nodded and took the letter from his hands. "I will be your messenger between you and Aoshi, this letter is his first report. I will wait for your word before I head back to tell him," he whispered.

"Well are you going to be staying somewhere that I can find you? I can't read this and reply right now, I have to consult with the rest of my group," she told the man whose eyes weren't visible in that darkness.

"I have another letter for your group; this letter is just for you. I can take both response when they are both ready," he stood up and bowed.

"What inn are you staying in?" she looked at the letter, he wrote one just for her. Misao was to never know, and Rika was sure she wouldn't respond to it.

"I am not, do not worry about me. I came with no money as part of my disguise," he told her as he began to turn around.

"Well I have extra bedding over there; go ahead you can stay the night here. Beware, if you try to do anything while I am sleeping then you will die," she smiled pointing to a bundle of blankets and pillows in the corner. The ninja man nodded and set up the blankets and Rika heard him fall asleep very quickly. She looked over at him and shrugged, 'Weird man,' she thought. She sat up pulling the blanket up to cover her whole front, she was still naked. Carefully she opened the letter, and then closed it. She didn't want to read it, but it could just be nothing. Finally she took a deep breath and began to read.

_Sorry I left you by yourself, I was sure you would be fine. If you get hurt, it will just make you stronger for the upcoming battle._

'That's it? That pompous ass,' she ripped up the letter and through pieces all over the place. If she got hurt it would only make her stronger? How was almost getting raped, getting on the wrong train, and not being able to find her way back once she got to Edo? Rika was pretty sure that none of that had made her stronger in the least. Angry she fell back on her pillow and went back to sleep.

When morning came she heard a knock on the door, and she told them to come in. She heard timid footsteps enter and at first she thought it was the ninja guy. She turned and opened her eyes, but he was still sound asleep in the corner. She turned back to see Kaoru sitting next to her looking very sad.

"Good morning, Kaoru. Do you feel any better this morning?" she smiled afraid to sit up. It would look quite bad if she found out she was sleeping naked and there was a random man sleeping in her room. Just that moment the man in the corner groaned signaling he was waking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to come thank you for last night. But I will leave you," she quickly stood up and bowed in apology.

"No Kaoru its fine, he came to give us a message and he didn't have any where to stay so I let him stay here, I hope that's okay. And I'm sure you can tell I'm naked, its just I was covered in vomit so I took them off way before this guy even showed up," Rika quickly grabbed the nearest kimono and wrapped it around herself.

"You were nude?" the ninja man asked quickly running out of the room, "Excuse me," he yelled as he left.

Rika laughed at the man's politeness, something she would never get used to in this time. "Kaoru, I promise I won't tell anyone, that's for you to do. I'm here for you if you need anything at all, I'll even help with the delivery," she said and Kaoru smiled.

"Thank you so much, you are truly a wonderful person. I'm sure Kenshin appreciated your help just as much, I would like to offer you a permanent home," Kaoru smiled warmly and the warmth spread to Rika.

"Thank you," was all she could say. "Well, how do you take a bath around here?"

"I can have Kenshin start one up for you, and have him stroke the fire," she said standing up and walking out of the room.

Rika stood up and ran out of the room as well; she clutched her Kimono tightly to her. She looked around and saw all the bedding laying around on the porch drying, she even saw the Kimono she was wearing last night had been cleaned. She usually didn't do well with puke but last night was the exception, even now as she looked at the clean items she felt queasy.

"Who is this guy?" Sanosuke asked in the front yard holding up the messenger ninja.

"Why don't you ask him, I don't know who he is," Yahiko scoffed wondering why Sanosuke would ask such a dumb question.

"I am a messenger from Aoshi, I have brought a letter for you all," the man whined as Sanosuke dropped him. He reached into his pocket and threw the letter at Yahiko before running away. Rika laughed and ran down to the 2 men.

Yahiko opened the letter and started to read it out loud,

_I have joined up with Youko Takeda in hopes of seeing if he was behind the plot, and I was right. I haven't ranked up enough to get actual knowledge and will let you all know when I do, but it might take time._

It was just as short as the one Rika had gotten. They all just stared at the letter before Yahiko dropped it on the ground.

"Wait, it could be a code," Sanosuke yelled bending over and picking the letter up. He stood their studying it when Kenshin came over and told Rika her bath was ready and she left to take a bath.

"Sano, you are an idiot," Yahiko smacked his own head and shook it. "Anyways, what were you and Rika doing in that room for so long yesterday?"

"That's none of your business, you are just a child," Sano smiled wickedly.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was nothing like that. Did you know that messenger guy came running out of her room when Kaoru went in there," Yahiko smirked watching Sanosuke's face go red and the veins in his forehead pop out.

"What?" he said very quietly and started for the bath house. Misao greeted him as he passed her, but he just kept walking. He burst into the little hut.

"What the fuck!" Rika screamed as she covered herself with arms.

"That ninja guy slept in your room last night? Do you know how dangerous that is, no wonder you were almost raped!" he screamed and Kenshin appeared in the window behind Rika, he had been stroking the fire below.

"Sanosuke, he said he was a messenger from Aoshi and he had no place to go," she tried to explain herself.

"So you invite him into your bed," his voice had gone cold. He was just looking at her with those deep brown eyes.

"NO," now she was yelling, how could he think she would just sleep with a stranger. "I had extra bedding and I told him he could sleep in the corner. I stayed up until I knew he was asleep, and then I knew it was safe. I also told him not to touch me or he would die." She was trying really hard to convince them both that it was just an act of kindness.

"Kaoru said she found you," Kenshin started until Rika faced him and gave the death glare, obviously he wasn't convinced either.

"What? Kenshin finish your sentence," Sanosuke stared at him also giving him a death glare. Kenshin slowly disappeared from the window deciding it was none of his business. "Rika finish the sentence please."

"Sanosuke nothing happened! I'm still a virgin! I wouldn't of done if I thought there was even a little chance that I could of gotten hurt," she was pleading now, she wasn't a whore, he should know that.

"Finish the sentence," he said quietly crouching down to the edge of the tub, he felt broken and lied to.

"Sano, I slept naked but, only because I went to help Kaoru while she was sick and I cleaned up and slept naked. That guy just showed up in my room only a few hours ago, he said he had a message for me and for you guys. Then he said he wasn't staying anywhere and he didn't have any money. I didn't feel like waking Kaoru up because she was sick," she said looking straight into Sanosuke's eyes.

"Rika, you can't do stuff like that around here," he said sitting on the floor sighing, finally he believed her. "It's not safe, especially not now. Aoshi wrote you a separate letter?"

Rika relaxed a little and almost uncovered herself then remembered she was naked. She reached her arm out for a towel and pulled it into the tub. She was bathing spa style apparently. "Yeah it was 2 sentences, something about he knew I would be fine by myself, and if I did get hurt it would only make me stronger. Or some bullshit like that," she lay back looking at the ceiling. "So you have a girlfriend?" She had her own stuff she wanted to know about him.

"No, not really, when we are with everyone she is all over me and flirting with me. Then when everyone is gone she wants nothing to do with me, I think she does it to show Kenshin she would be better then Kaoru," he said scooting up against a wall, he loved talking to Rika. She made him feel better, she was comfortable was the only word he could think of.

"Hey Kenshin," Rika called and he popped up in the window. "I'll be fine now you can go get some sleep finally." He bowed and thanked her before walking off to find a spot to lie down. "So they have a jealousy feud or something? I'm pretty sure Kaoru has won," she laughed and so did Sanosuke.

"Yeah but they are still friends, I think Kaoru said something about her coming over soon," he looked at her and she was smiling. "What?" he smiled back, she was so cute when she smiled, even if it was a goofy smile.

"When? I want to meet this vixen woman," she wrapped the towel around her tighter. She ducked under the water and tried to clean her hair without Shampoo. Kaoru had given her soap and said to clean her hair with it, but in her time soap did not go in your hair. As she came up she saw movement coming from Sanosuke. She eyed him suspiciously but he was looking out the window behind her. "Were you watching me?"

"No; if Megumi comes it will be soon since Kaoru is sick. She threw up 3 times just this morning. She would walk away and come back and then a little later she would walk away again," he made a disgusted face, he didn't like throw up either. "She's a doctor and is taking over Dr. Genzai's office." Now he was just bragging, he liked her on some level or else he wouldn't of let her play with his heart.

"I see, I hope it is today," she smiled standing up and getting out of the tub. She reached for a dry towel and Sanosuke clenched his eyes shut. She quickly dried off and put her kimono back on and wrapped the towel around her head. She sat next to Sano and told him it was okay to look.

He looked over at her and she was looking forward at the wall, "Why is that?" She gave him a questioning look and he reminded her of what she said.

"I don't know, maybe I have a plan," just as she was finishing her sentence a woman slide the door open.

"There you are Sano-sama," she cooed she was wearing a light pink kimono with a purple over jacket. Her hair was long, black, and unbound; her bangs were very puffy. Sanosuke and Rika just looked at her with surprised faces. "Sano-sama, do you not remember your own girlfriend?" She smiled and held her hands out for Sanosuke to grab; when he did she pulled him up on his feet and dragged him out of the room.

'Wow, she is defiantly over the top,' Rika thought rubbing her hands together she was ready for some mischief. She left the bath house and they had already disappeared. Maybe she wouldn't try to do anything, she and Sano were just friends, and she didn't want him to think anything different. Her smirk faded and she dropped her head and walked to the kitchen where she smelled cooking.

When she walked into the dinning room Megumi was practically in his lap and feeding him a rice ball. Sano looked at Rika with hope, she just shrugged and walked into the kitchen with Kaoru. "She is something else," she commented after her slide the door closed.

"Isn't she? But she is a great doctor," Kaoru smiled looking up from her cooking.

"Once she finds out what's wrong with you hopefully she will leave Sanosuke alone," Rika laughed sitting down next to her.

"She will probably find you a threat as well," Kaoru began to stir the rice in her pot. Rika looked at it and didn't feel hungry. Not after seeing Megumi spoon feed Sanosuke like he was a baby that needed his mother to feed him. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and she rested her chin on them. "What did Aoshi's letter say?"

"Only that he was sure Takeda was behind it, but he wasn't ranked high enough to learn any plans or plots," Rika said listening to Megumi baby Sanosuke in the next room. Why did it make her feel so sick? She was mad that Megumi had interrupted their conversation and dragged him away from her. Some form of jealousy was setting in, only friendship jealousy she decided. "How do you deal with that?"

"I'm not sure; she is a really nice person though. I couldn't stand it when she was all over Kenshin, but now she cant," Kaoru said with a devious smile that spread the whole length of her face. She stood up and took the pot off the fire and moved it over to the side to cool.

"You should empty the water out before you let it sit, that way it sticks together better," Rika said and Kaoru left to empty the water out. Rika army crawled over to the door and slide it open a crack.

"Sano, who was that little girl you were mentoring?" she said running a finger down his face and tracing his lips.

"She is not a little girl, she is 22 years old," he said smiling at her, to Rika he seemed to be in love with her. Rika dropped her head and let it slam on the floor with an unusually loud thud.

"That is very young, that is almost 8 years younger than me," she giggled and leaned in to kiss Sanosuke who accepted it all too easy.

Rika felt her legs being pulled and she slid back away from the door. She flipped over on her back and saw Misao looking down on her. "Want to come to town with me?" She asked smiling down at Rika.

Rika sat up and looked behind her and then back at Misao, "Gladly," she said standing up and they walked into town.

"You know Aoshi is probably an ass to everyone but you," Rika said as they were walking over the bridge into the market.

"Why do you think that?" Misao questioned not really paying attention as she came up to a stand that had ninja stars.

"I don't know, I just think he is," she laughed looking at the ninja stars as well. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned around and saw the messenger. "Oh hello, Misao, this guy will take letters back and forth to Aoshi for us." Misao turned around and greeted the dirty man who had discarded his black face wrap.

"You are very foolish," he said and they were both grabbed from behind and the ninja pinched that spot that makes people pass out.

"Oh shit," were Rika's last words as she fell unconscious.

Back at the Dojo Megumi was giving Kaoru her exam and had determined she was pregnant. "Kaoru I am so happy for you and Kenshin," she smiled genually happy for them both. She had gotten over Kenshin quite some time ago. They both left the room together and wandered into the yard where Sanosuke and Kenshin were waiting for Aoshi's messenger. Megumi and Kaoru decided to stay back and watch as the little man approached.

He walked up to the men and gave them a letter before turning and running as fast he could. Sano and Kenshin looked mysteriously at each other and Sanosuke ripped the letter open. Megumi and Kaoru now ran up to them to listen to what the letter said.

Sanosuke read it to himself and quickly threw the paper at Megumi and ran after the man. Megumi looked down at the paper in her hand and gave it to Kenshin, who opened and read it out loud.

_My master will be happy with his new women._

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and Megumi with a confused face and then it dawned on him. "Where are Rika and Misao?" he asked and neither woman knew they had been busy doing other things when they had left. After a while Sanosuke returned and shook his head, the man had disappeared. Kenshin asked Sanosuke where they had gone, and he wasn't sure either.

Quickly they all spread out and searched the whole dojo until Kaoru came upon Yahiko practicing in the grove of trees. "Do you know where Misao and Rika went?" She asked running up to him.

"They said they were going for a walk in town," he told her and she fell on her knees. "What is wrong?"

"They are gone! Someone took them," she cried loud and Sanosuke heard and ran over her and helped her up. "Sanosuke, they took them, they knew we were meddling," she cried hitting Sanosuke's chest.

"Fuck, I knew that guy was trouble, and Rika let him sleep in the same room as her! And she was already naked, that guy could of done anything he wanted to her," he passed the sobbing Kaoru over to Yahiko who took her and hugged her. Sanosuke ran into the house yelling for Kenshin. Kenshin came flying into the room and Sanosuke informed him that they had indeed been kidnapped.

"What shall we do now?" he sighed knowing that they would have to journey to Fukushima and find Aoshi and kill Youko Takeda. This time though, Kaoru would have to stay, she couldn't endanger the baby. It would just be the 3 boys; Megumi would have to return to work after today. Kenshin nodded and left the room, they could do it, and maybe he would tell Saito.

Once Kenshin left Sanosuke fell to the floor and lay flat on his stomach, it was too much. He cared so much for that girl and it broke his heart. 'She is so stupid, she is so care free, it could ultimately cause her death!' he thought laying his head in his arms. He heard Megumi come into the room and kneel next to him. He turned to look at her and she looked at him with a blank expression.

"Sano-sama, do you really have to go?" she asked and she looked like she was close to tears. He sat up and looked at her astonished.

"Yes, why do you care? I know you just like to play with my heart, I really wished you wouldn't do it anymore," he said calmly as she fell on to him and started cry. He just looked down at her; he didn't feel like comforting her. "Megumi," he said still not even embracing her.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I know you love me, but I don't love you anymore, we can't ever be together again," she cried still laying on him. Finally she looked up at him and wiped the tears off her face, "I sold my body for money to buy medicine."

Sanosuke was shocked she would actually sell herself, but she loved her medicine more than anything or anyone else. "I'm sorry," he said and she nodded before standing up and leaving. He watched the woman he had known for years just walk away as someone he never would have expected. He snapped his head back into how to save the girls and got up and walked out into the yard.

He stopped when he saw Kenshin standing in the middle of a bunch of blue clad ninja's. Quickly he ran in the middle and covered Kenshin's back. He threw up his hands ready to fight and Kenshin had already unsheathed his sword and had it ready at his side. Suddenly Yahiko ran out of the main dojo with a little katana and joined them in the middle. Kenshin looked over and smiled at Yahiko and he smiled back glad that Kenshin approved of his new weapon. It was a lot better then his training wooden sword he usually used.

All at once the ninja's began to run in a circle around them, then they would sporadically shoot darts and stars at them. They stood their ground and dodged the stars and darts, but never taking their eyes off of the spinning men.

"This is taking to long," Sanosuke screamed as he ran up and tried to punch at the men and missed every single punch. He had to resort to punching something else, quickly he slammed his fist into the ground and it shook the whole area. The ninja's slowed down and Kenshin and Yahiko began to slice at them. They hit about 3 out of the circle and the rest began to gain balance and pick up speed again.

Sanosuke put his left hand over his right and slammed his palm then knuckles then his flat hand on the ground again with more force and less pressure to his hands. Again the men became off balance and Sanosuke grabbed one out of the circle and started to beat the crap out of him as the other two finished the other men off. Sanosuke gripped his fist and pulled it close too him, would it never fully heal? He screamed out in anguish and he felt as if he would not be able to save the girls in this condition.

Kenshin ran up to him to see if he was okay and Sano shook off the pain. "Well shall we go? Fukushima?" Sanosuke smiled standing up and watching Yahiko running back into the gym. "Where's the brat going?" He looked questioning at Kenshin who was smiling waiting for Yahiko to come back. Finally Yahiko's back emerged and he looked like he was dragging something very heavy.

Sanosuke saw the long hilt and instantly he knew it was Zanbato, he raced over to help Yahiko and noticed something different about it. It was fixed! The blade was a little shorter but it was still long and it had been sharpened. "How did you get this fixed?" He looked at Yahiko and Kenshin who had huge smiles on their face.

"Secret," Kenshin said patting him on the shoulder. Now Sanosuke didn't have to use the Futae no Kiwami all the time and keep messing up his hand. Sanosuke smiled and hugged both of them. "Let me say good-bye to Kaoru," Kenshin said quickly running into the house.

"She's not coming with us?" Yahiko looked over at Sanosuke who was just as confused as he was. They both shrugged it off and didn't really mind that she wasn't going. Sanosuke picked up his repaired sword and swung it with ease. All of the techniques and secrets to moving such a large sword came back to him. He was sure he could kill that bastard Aoshi with it. Finally Kenshin came back and he had his game face on.

And together they found the right road and began their journey to Fukushima, to kick some major ass.

A/n: um…o and thank you Rika-chan for the review. It was short but it made me happy I actually got one! n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat.

Chapter 7

Rika woke up and knew she was already in some sort of prison in Fukushima. She could feel that she had been asleep for a few days. She opened her eyes and looked around the musty brick cellar type cell. Misao wasn't with her, man those guys were smart. She sat up and heard foot steps coming down the hallway. Quickly she ran to the bars, which if she really wanted to she could squeeze through. She saw a burly man in a ratty old clothes and a bandana tied around his upper arm. He looked like a modern day American gang member.

Next to this man was Aoshi, even though it was dark she could see his thin outline. Apparently he had reached his new bosses trust by providing him with women? They stopped and looked at her and Aoshi's face remained cold. He was good at poker faces, and his eyes showed no recognition of her. If Rika wanted she could embarrass Aoshi, but she hoped he was still really on their side.

"And this one is explosive expert? She is merely a child, how would she know so much of gun powder?" The burly man asked Aoshi in his deep gruffy voice. Aoshi took a little box out of his jacket and held it up to Rika. She didn't have to get close to it to know it contained gun powder.

"Why do you have such a small box of gun powder?" She asked holding her nose as he pulled the box back and handed it to the burly man.

The man held the box up to his nose and shook his head, "How do you know it is gun powder?"

"It smells like gun powder! Am I the only one in this world that can smell it? It stinks," she said turning and walking to a corner and sitting down.

"Who said I was done talking to you?" The man shouted at her and she looked at him. "Come back over here and tell me how you know so much?"

"Get me some damn food and maybe we can talk more," she shouted back and you could see all the vessels in her neck poke out as she shouted.

"Girl, you are in no position to argue with me," he motioned to someone with his hand and a bigger burlier man came over to them. The new man was holding a whip that looked as if it had rocks attached to the end of the leather strips, yes strips. "Do you want to take what you said back?"

"No, you know what fuck you, fuck all of you sons of bitches. I'm not a damn little girl I am 22 years old! Come on over her ugly ass and beat the shit out of me I dare you," she shouted standing up and pointing at them her face was bright red. "Fucking ass wipes kidnapping me, I let the messenger guy share a room with me! How come he didn't kidnap me then? You are all just dumb, dumb men who don't know how to be bad guys."

"That's enough," the boss yelled back at her. "Don't you smart off to me, I am Youko Takeda!"

"So, you're dumb, dumb old Youko Takeda. Aoshi you're such a faggot, I hope you like your little surprise in the next cell. I can't wait to see your face," she gave an evil smile and something registered on Aoshi's face.

"Woman you are going to get beat get closer to the bars," Takeda screamed trying to reach for her.

"Fine," she stopped smiling and started to walk towards the bars, then she slipped right through them and looked Takeda in the face. "Go ahead you beat me!"

He smacked her across the face, but her head didn't move. He got mad and punched her in the face and she barely flinched. "What the hell are you a man?" She smiled and tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm. She turned around and swung her arm in a wide circle to the left and his grip slipped and she pulled her arm back and ran into the next cell a few feet away. They of course ran after her and the man slapped the whip into his hand.

"Are you okay?" She slipped through the bars and ran over to Misao who was sitting in a corner sobbing. She heard Takeda demand the key from the guard but he didn't have one. "Oh shut up," she looked over at him and his beat red face. She quickly looked at Aoshi who was watching her suspiciously, did he not see it was Misao. Rika was sure that he was not trying to kidnap Misao but Kaoru instead. Rika leaned in and whispered into Misao's ear and she wiped her tears off and looked up.

Now Aoshi's face looked surprised, why was she here? She must have gone to Edo looking for him, but why she was happily married. "Let them sit in here for a little longer," Aoshi said calmly looking at Takeda.

"She can slip through the bars!" he whined really wanting to teach that skank a lesson.

"Sikah, stay here and if she gets close to the bars, whip her," Aoshi nodded at the guard and escorted Takeda away.

"Did you see his face when he realized it was you?" Rika smiled looking at Misao who was also smiling.

"Yeah, he actually looked surprised," she laughed and the guard slapped at the bars and told them to shut up. "How did you fit through those?" Misao pointed at the bars, and Rika stood up and wrapped her hands around her waist to signify she was skinny. Misao looked up at the tiny window and noticed that they were the same length apart as the bars on the doors. She stood up and had to go up on her tippy toes to look out. It was just a foggy yard, Rika came up behind her.

Even on her tippy toes Rika couldn't see out the window, she reached out and grabbed the bars and pulled her self up and could only get a glimpse before she fell backwards. Her tailbone hit the hard floor and the guard laughed at her. "Shut up mongrel," she shouted and he shut his mouth.

"I could snap you in half you tiny little women," he smiled and walked away. Shortly after he came back with a chair and planted it right in front of the cell.

"Would you let us escape if we made out?" Rika asked wondering how hard it would be to get past this guy.

"I don't not make out with prisoners, you are both my masters women," he stopped smiling and looked at them with a straight face.

"No, not me and you, me and her," she said rolling her eyes pointing over at Misao.

"What?" Misao shouted she was not going to kiss a woman, there had to be an easier way. The man laughed and nodded his head.

"Misao we have to kiss get over here," Rika waved her over and Misao blatantly disagreed. "Come on, don't you want to get out of here?"

"Come on pretty women give me a show," he smiled and started to unzip the front of his trousers.

"Put it away pervert," Aoshi said out of sight of the girls. Suddenly he appeared with the keys and opened the door. "Come on."

"Where are you taking them?" The guard frowned zipping his pants back up. "Maybe they will put on a show for both of us," he smiled greedily slapping Misao's butt as she walked past him.

"Don't touch me," she said sharp and brisk not even looking at him. They followed Aoshi up and out of the cellar and into a bright red hallway. They stayed silent and he ushered them into a room. It looked like a bed room, it had a huge bed and dressers and desks that had papers all over them.

As soon as the door was shut Aoshi grabbed Rika by the shoulders, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get killed?" He looked over at Misao, "How did you end up here?"

"Well," Rika began shaking him off of her. "I took the wrong train and almost got raped and then Misao came and we went to Edo together. You are an idiot! Why are you telling that man I am an explosive expert? I don't know shit about explosives! And how and the hell can you be so insensitive?" Rika was furious and she hadn't even started on him about Misao yet.

"No wonder you almost got raped, you would of both been raped if you actually would of done whatever for that scoundrel," he sighed and sat on the bed.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao spoke for the first time and she walked over to Aoshi. He didn't even look up at her. She slapped him on the back of the head, "I hope you are happy, I didn't marry that guy. And you should know that I am not as stupid as she is," she was really pissed off. She held back screaming at him because they all knew they weren't supposed to be in there. Aoshi looked at the ground and still didn't do anything.

"An explosives expert, just because I can smell gun powder," Rika scoffed walking over and falling face first on the bed next to Aoshi.

"Get off," he said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Or else what?" She challenged looking at Misao who had tears in her eyes. "Aoshi you are a complete ass hole and you are going to let the bastard have his way with us aren't you?"

He looked at Misao, then back down to the ground. "No, Misao you are leaving. I told him that if he took Kaoru that Kenshin would come after her, but you are not Kaoru."

"So you're going to let him take my virginity?" Rika sat up and he looked over at her and she smacked him across the face. Quickly he grabbed her arm and held it tight.

"Don't fucking touch me," he said throwing her to the floor. "Misao, lets go, she is staying in here until Takeda is done with dinner."

"Aoshi, ARGH" Rika shouted as they left her in the room alone, she couldn't think of any good insult. "Get me out of here," she screamed running up to the door and wiggling the handle it was locked from the outside. Was it a pleasure room; she banged on the door and screamed. Suddenly she turned and looked for a window, there was none, it was a pleasure room!

After five hours the door finally opened and Takeda walked inside with his fat belly of a face smiling. "Ah, now are you ready to talk explodives?" He laughed as the door clicked and he knew it was locked.

"I hope you have fun with the syphilis after this," she smiled, she was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up and she was leaning her back again the wall. "Where did you get this nice American bed?"

"America," he smiled ignoring the syphilis comment. He was full and ready to release pent up frustration on this woman. She couldn't hurt him or defy him now, she was trapped. Well she was trapped before but this time she couldn't get out between the bars.

"Do you want to talk about explosives or just fuck my dirty pussy," she shouted, she couldn't believe Aoshi left her here like this. She knew he was just trying to spy but this was too far. She could really get hurt, suddenly she thought of something. "Why is it so foggy in here?" She looked around moving her head with speed as she looked. Then she fell sideways on the bed and pretended to pass out.

Takeda walked over to her and shook her but she lay still, "Rika I will fuck you unconscious or not, Rika is a good prostitute name do you know that?" as he finished she opened her eyes but they were rolled back.

She meowed and he asked her to repeat herself. She meowed louder and he took a step back. She rolled over on her hands and knees and let her eyes fall back into full view. Then she crossed her eyes and began to hiss at the man. She jumped off the bed and landed on all fours and began to run around the room meowing, purring, screeching, hissing, and making as many cat noises as she could. Even if there were no windows there were still curtains to make the room look decorative. She began to claw at them and Takeda just watched her scared out of his mind. He ran over to the door and pounded on it. He turned to see Rika charge at him hissing wildly.

Just then Aoshi opened the door and Rika stood up on two feet and ran out and down the hallway. Excellent plan she thought as she felt like she was flying through the halls.

* * *

After 2 days of walking the three men were finally at the out skirts of Fukushima. No one had even questioned them about their swords, they were too afraid. They even walked the streets of Fukushima freely wielding them. Fukushima was defiantly the defiant city of Japan; it was full of crime and corruption. It was the prefect place to plot the destruction of Edo with out getting caught. They looked all over for people who looked like they knew something, but there were only people who looked like villagers.

It was getting dark and they decided to get some sleep before rampaging Takeda's stronghold, if they could find it.

"What do you think Takeda wanted with Misao? Or maybe it was Aoshi who wanted her," Yahiko said as he unrolled his bedding.

"I don't think Aoshi knew she was in Edo, I don't know why they would what either of them," Kenshin said sitting against the wall; he was so tired; they never stopped walking the whole 2 days. Sanosuke had gone out to get some food for them, and Kenshin didn't know how he had the strength. Sanosuke seemed the most anxious out of the 3 of them, he had a reason for fighting. Everyone knew he took it upon his self to save Rika, even if she considered them just friends.

"Maybe Aoshi wanted to see Rika again? Rika did say she tried to make him fall in love with her or something," Yahiko laughed at the thought of Aoshi loving someone, especially Rika who was his beyond polar opposite. Just then Sanosuke returned carrying boxes of food and sake smiling. He placed it down in the middle of the room. Yahiko crawled over and grabbed a box of rice and began to eat. Kenshin came over as well and they all ate the food in a few minutes.

Sanosuke sighed and walked over the bedding Yahiko had rolled out, "That's my bed," he heard Yahiko shout, but he didn't care. He passed out on the futon and knew that Yahiko would not be able to move him.

There was a knock on the door and Kenshin got up and opened it. It was Misao, she looked awful, and he let her in. Yahiko looked up and his mouth dropped, "How did you find us?"

"I saw Sanosuke in the market and followed him," she cried out sitting down on the floor. Kenshin went and sat across from her and Yahiko pulled up next to her.

"Where is Rika? How did you escape?" Kenshin asked with concern written all over his face.

Misao began to ball and she held her face in her hands. Yahiko rubbed her back, but he was only comforting her so that she would tell them sooner. Finally she got a little control over herself. "Aoshi let me go, he said they wanted Kaoru and the man made a mistake. I had to watch as the messenger was executed for getting the wrong person and they just let me go. They think Rika is an explosives expert so they want her for that. She is still there, Aoshi locked her in the room with Takeda," she began to lose control again and Sanosuke began to snore.

"Lug," Yahiko commented looking over at Sanosuke who had no idea Misao was there. "What did they want Kaoru for?"

"Something about her being a reincarnation of a powerful priestess," Misao stopped crying enough to answer his question.

"Aoshi obviously made things up just to tell us that we need to act now," Kenshin decided looking over at Yahiko with a stern face. "Let's get some sleep and Misao you can show us where they are at in the morning." They all lay down in their beds, except Kenshin who slept against the wall.

They slept for a few good hours before they heard an ear shattering scream. Sanosuke woke up first and ran to the window, it sounded close. He looked right and saw some woman in a blue kimono running down the road screaming. As she passed Sanosuke tried to grab her from the window, but she looked over at him and screamed and ran. "Rika?" he shouted watching the girl run down the road. He looked back into the room and saw Misao sitting up in her bed. Kenshin and Yahiko were on their feet and in a second so was Misao. They started for the door, but Sanosuke decided to take a different approach, he jumped out the window and took after her.

"Rika," he kept screaming over and over again as he gained on her, she had stopped screaming and seemed out of breath. Kenshin and the others were way behind Sanosuke, they still took the door. Barefoot Sanosuke took up speed and caught up to Rika and grabbed her from behind. She began to squirm and scream at him to let her go. He held her tighter and tried to talk to her but she was too much in shock. Finally she stopped and he leaned into her ear. "Rika its Sanosuke its okay," he whispered but she said she didn't believe him. He turned her around so she could see his face and she collapsed into him crying.

He turned to see the other 3 fighting some novice swordsmen. The fight was over just as quick as it began and all 3 took down their opponent.

"Sano, Sano, Sano," Rika kept repeating and he looked down at her, she was horrified. People began to come out of their house and Kenshin ensured them that everything was alright. The people shrugged not really wanting to get involved and went back to bed. Sanosuke was stroking her face as Misao came up to them she looked worried. Rika looked at her, "Thank god you are alright."

"Thank god you are alright," Misao said wondering if she should ask her, she should. "What happened after I left?"

Rika dropped all her weight on Sanosuke and he dropped to the ground with her and let her go. "I tricked him; I pretended to be a crazy person. At first I told him I had syphilis but he didn't care so I faked him out and he got scared. He began to pound on the door and ran after him and Aoshi opened the door and I just ran for it," she said panting, she was proud of herself, she didn't care if she could barely talk she wanted to tell them how brilliant she was.

Kenshin walked over to them, "We should go back to the hotel room." Sanosuke stood up and grabbed Rika and carried her back. They all wanted to know every single detail and Sanosuke wanted to know why she had to act like a crazy person with syphilis. When they got back they ask Rika if she wanted to rest and she didn't. Yahiko got her some water and she drank it all in one gulp.

She set the bowl down and looked over at Sanosuke who was sitting patiently next to her. Rika gave him a weird face and he just looked at her with sad eyes. "Sanosuke laugh!" She played but he just looked at her, a small smile played across his face but he was just happy she was fine. "Misao is not a survivor," she blurted out and Misao gave her a disgusted face. "I tried to get the guard to let us out but Misao wouldn't do it."

"Rika, that is so gross don't tell them that," Misao begged not wanting to remember her suggestion. "Thank god Aoshi got us out of it."

"Actually he got you out of it, I got stuck avoiding being raped, AGAIN!" Rika smiled at her, now she didn't want to look at Sanosuke. She scrunched her eyes together ready to be yelled at again but it didn't come.

"You pretended to be a cat to get out of being raped?" Yahiko laughed he had never heard of anything like it before. This little girl had gotten away from 2 of these situations within 7 days, that never happened.

"Well yeah, they teach you that crazy shit in my time," Rika laughed with him and she saw Kenshin looked impressed. She didn't want to look at Sanosuke still. "Anyways, Misao wouldn't make out with me."

"Rika," Misao growled as her face grew red, and Yahiko and Kenshin laughed a little.

"It's true," Rika said wondering what Sano was doing next to her. He wasn't doing anything weird or else someone else would have said something. Finally she looked at him and he had a smirk on his face, he was holding back the urge to yell at her. She opened her mouth to say something to him but she couldn't. She decided she was tired and told everyone it was bed time. They all agreed and went back to bed and Rika took Kenshin's extra bedding and lay down. She would wait until they were all asleep then she would talk to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke couldn't sleep anymore and he wanted to talk to Rika alone. He couldn't believe Aoshi put her through that horrible shit again. Next time he saw Aoshi he would most defiantly slit his throat. He heard some movement near his left and he looked but didn't see anything. Then he heard someone breathing in his right ear, he turned to see Rika smiling at him. "What are you doing?" he whispered trying to sound upset but he wasn't.

"I thought we would continue our interrupted bathhouse conversation," she said as she inched down Sanosuke's right side. She was all wrapped in her blanket and was trying to be a sneaky snake. Finally she reached his feet and started to inch so that her head was next to his head. Sanosuke laughed watching her trying to turn all bundled up. She got her head up to his thigh and dropped it so that she could catch her breath. "Don't worry I'll get there," she laughed beginning her inching again.

She ended up with her head level with his torso and had to continue her inching upwards. Finally she made it and Sanosuke was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, she looked ridiculous. "Crap," she said looking at him with a horrid face.

"What?" he asked knowing it was going to be something stupid.

She began to squirm around before she said, "I opened a spot in the blanket and it's shooting cold air at my ass." She started squirming again as she tried to get her arms down and pull the blanket back around her. Finally she got it and her feet were sticking out the bottom. "Ugh," she sat up in her cocoon and couldn't reach her feet.

Sanosuke sat up and pulled her feet closer to his blanket and threw it on top of her cold feet and she thanked him. "Anyways," he laughed she was probably the funniest woman he had ever met. She always made everyone laugh even if it was about something serious. "Rika, are you fine now?"

"Don't call me that, I don't like that name anymore," she snapped at him and he was taken aback. "Sorry, it's just that man called my name like it was a curse. He said it was a good prostitute name," she twitched remembering it.

"What do you want your name to be than?" He asked realizing that it was probably a good idea to change it. That man whoever he was was extremely evil.

"I think I will go back to my American name, but I don't know if you will be able to pronounce it," she sat in ponderment. "Try saying Beth."

"Baetha," he said over and over again trying to say what she said. The combination of letters and how they were pronounced was totally different then Japanese.

Rika laughed at him and moved her face closer to him; he looked cute trying to pronounce it. "Okay let's try my middle name, Keka that sounds Japanese.

"Kaekah," he tried but it was still hard. He didn't understand why his mouth wouldn't make the word it didn't sound hard when she said it. His tongue wouldn't move how ever it was supposed to.

"Okay, how about we go with my nickname my adoptive parents gave me, Okani," she was confident he could say that. It was a common word Okane meant money and her mother added the i instead of the e to make it a nickname. She never knew why, she wasn't concerned with money in the least.

"Okani, I can say that," he smiled and she laid her head in the crook of his neck. He lifted up his blanket and she abandoned hers and climbed into his. He was a ton warmer then her blanket, and he was softer, plus he was less stiff. Her body met his perfectly and she was so comfortable that she could of fallen asleep right then.

"Do you think I am smart yet?" she looked up at him but it was difficult for him to turn and look at her so he just looked up.

"I never thought you weren't," he said even though it was a lie, she was never careful and that was dangerous.

"You are such a liar," she laughed looking down at his strong chest. She knew she wasn't smart, but she was very sly and cunning. She knew how to use what she had to keep her self out of major trouble.

"Okay, well I don't think you are smart, you've just learned how to get out of situations that you get yourself in. Though I think you are very brave, you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself and women now a days don't do that. They are too weak to help themselves and that is one of the reasons they are treated so badly," he sighed holding her tighter. This is what he wanted, every night her in his arms. He was willing to protect her and protect his right to have her in his arms. She snuggled close to him and he felt her blinking on his neck. It tickled but he didn't want to move and ruin the position they were in. She had been hurt by another man and she was still willing to lay with him. He must be some sort of comfort to her, even though they had only known each other for a week and a half.

"Sanosuke," she said and he looked down and she moved so that she could look him in the eyes. Here it came; Sanosuke prepared himself for the friend word. "Thank you so much, can I sleep here with you tonight? I know you have a girlfriend, but she doesn't have to know."

"I don't have a girlfriend, she broke up with me. Apparently she sold her self to some man so that he would give her money," he smiled and Rika looked at him wondering why he was so happy about it. "She wasn't my girlfriend, she just thought we were, but I never agreed to it," he traced her cheek with his finger.

"But you said that when you were alone with her she didn't care about you, but I saw you at the table together," she moved her head back to the crook of his neck. "You guys kissed and you didn't even know I was watching."

"You were watching us?" he was still running his finger up and down and around her exposed face. "Well then she probably realized it."

"Yeah but you didn't try to pull away," she remember the scene she had kissed him and he had kissed her back. It wasn't just a peck it was a cracked lips kiss. He was kissing the bottom of Megumi's lips and she was kissing his top lip. "It wasn't a peck," she repeated.

"Then what was it?" he laughed and she sat up on her elbows and looked at him. She really seemed upset.

"Like this," she leaned in but he pushed her away.

He laughed, "I didn't mean you had to show me." He mentally kicked himself for pushing her away. But they were friends, and he knew she would regret it later. Also he knew once she kissed him he wouldn't be able to control himself. He wanted those large soft lips pressing against his thin ones, but he was afraid he would make it more than a kiss.

"Fine, friend," she smiled at him and he winced at the word. "You are a pansy," she laughed laying back down on him.

He wasn't sure what a pansy was, but it wasn't good. Maybe it was good, "What is a pansy?" If it was something bad then he would have to defend himself, and if it was something nice he should know what the compliment meant.

"It means you are a scaredy cat," she laughed, it was not a compliment.

Now he had to defend himself, he leaned up and looked at her and she was still laughing. "Aren't we friends?" he opted for instead of starting an argument.

"Sure, if that's what you want," she couldn't stop laughing his face was doing something weird but she didn't know why it was making her laugh. It was probably just the awkwardness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now he was confused, had she said friend earlier as sarcasm or because she knew he hated the word. She did laugh after she did, and she called him a pansy. That meant she wanted to kiss him didn't it? His head was swimming and he stopped paying attention to her and kept thinking. Suddenly he felt something wet and warm on his lips. He gave into it and realized she was kissing him; it was defiantly different from Megumi's. He kissed her deeper and pushed her head back into the floor and they opened their mouths at the same time. His tongue tickled hers and it felt cold compared to the rest of the environment. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her smiling and she was smiling too.

Rika was surprised at even herself, but it felt good, so she knew it wasn't wrong. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down and he moved his body on top of her more. His kiss was amazing her whole body was shivering and her spine was all tingly. She was glad Megumi was no longer with him, or else she would have regretted it. He had just looked so cute staring at her and thinking. She could see that his head was swimming and he was debating actually kissing her. If there weren't 3 other people in the room besides them she would have continued but she let him pull away again. She twisted her body so that he fell back on the ground and she got on top of him.

Sanosuke didn't know what to say, he was trapped in her eyes. He could barely see the green in her hazel eyes in the dark. He realized it was probably almost morning and they should go to bed. He lifted the sheets so that she could get out and go back to her own bed.

"What I thought I was sleeping here," she stammered sitting up.

Quickly he pulled her back down to him before saying, "Fine with me." She laughed and snuggled back up to him. She kissed his neck and he squirmed, it was torture.

"Sorry, I won't give you blue balls," she laughed getting back up on her elbows and looking at him. She gave him another kiss and then laid down and went to sleep.

A/n: Okay that happened a lot faster then I wanted it too. I think I have to change my things to romance and adventure. And rate it higher for all the swearing, ha, but they swore a lot in those days. They never used the word poop, just shit, it was the only word they had for it, read some of Basho if you don't believe me. Or maybe it was Issa, one of the 2.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Misao was the first one to wake up and she saw Rika lying with Sanosuke. She knew that they would be prefect together, he could protect her, and he was willing too. She sighed thinking of Aoshi and she realized he still cared for her a lot. She got up and went to get some food for when everyone else woke up. As she was opening the door Yahiko woke up, maybe he would go with her. He got ready and left with her, he was starving.

"What's your problem lately?" Yahiko asked as they were walking the streets; he had his hands tucked behind his head as he walked.

"What do you mean what's my problem," she eyed him as her face grew a little red; she didn't think she was any different.

"Never mind," he scoffed and looked around for a building that sold dumplings. "I'm in the mood for pork dumplings."

"Dumplings for breakfast?" she thought he was an idiot and an immature little brat.

"It's probably almost lunch time, we all stayed up late, so therefore we buy lunch not breakfast," Yahiko pointed to a street vendor selling dumplings and fried donuts, "Look you can get your breakfast too."

Misao was hankering for something sweet, they walked up to the vendor and bought a bunch of dumplings and fried donuts. She grabbed one of the donuts and shoved it in her mouth, and Yahiko called her a pig. She was going to turn and smack him but something caught her eye. She looked over to the right and saw the pervert guard. Quickly she grabbed Yahiko's arm and ducked out of the man's sight. Yahiko almost dropped the food at this motion and he almost yelled until he felt someone cover his mouth.

Misao was wondering why Yahiko was being so quiet behind her and she turned around to see Aoshi holding his hand over Yahiko's mouth. She smiled and was about to say something when he told her not too. She shut her mouth before grabbing another donut and eating it.

Aoshi began to drag Yahiko backwards and Misao followed. He lead them into an alley way which took them into an empty street and Aoshi let go of Yahiko, "You obviously found Kenshin since this brat is with you," he said confidently.

"Aoshi-sama please don't go back there, stay with us and storm the place with us. That's what we were going to do today," Misao whined grabbing the front Aoshi's shirt, if she was strong enough she would pin him to the wall.

"Where is Rika? They are going to follow you until you take them back to her. They want her more than anything, and they already sent someone back to retrieve Kaoru," he pushed her off of him and noticed that brat was being unusually quiet.

"Why? She doesn't know anything about blowing stuff up! Why would you ever tell them that?" Misao was trying to keep her voice down, but she was in the yelling stance with her legs spread and her arms in fists at her sides.

"Exactly, they plan to blow up Edo, and if they get directions from someone who doesn't know how, then," he trailed off waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"How are we supposed to go back if they are following us?" Yahiko finally spoke he had been eating dumplings and not even really listening to their conversation.

Aoshi looked over at him and back at Misao, "You have to let them follow you back to her, or you have to tell me where she is." His eyes had gone cold again and he needed to convince them that he was still on their side so that they could trust him. Even though he was still on their side he couldn't break character and had to act like a lackey. "I have to take her back, I promise," he started but Misao interrupted him.

"You promise what? To throw her back into the arms of Takeda? To abuse her like I've never seen you abuse a woman before? Aoshi you are different around her, and I don't like the way you treat her. How can I trust that you are going to keep her safe," Misao was angry, he was a real asshole, and only to Rika.

He grabbed Misao by the shoulders; he needed this information more than anything, "Please if I don't bring her back I will die! They will execute me just like that man last night, do you want that?" He was pleading with her; she had to tell him if she believed that he was going to die. Misao looked down and was thinking about it, and then she shook her head. "Misao after this, I promise to take you back to Kyoto and stay there with you," he hated groveling especially in front of Yahiko; it was so out of character for him. But he wanted to live, he wanted to go back and be with Misao. It was all he had been thinking about since he left her in the grove.

"Please don't let that man touch her," she looked down in defeat; she was betraying her friend for the man she assumed loved her. "I can't tell you where we are staying though."

"Misao you are such a naïve little girl, I can't believe you are going to give Rika back to the enemy," Yahiko was fuming, his hero qualities were kicking in. "This man isn't going to keep her safe he is only a minion," Yahiko reached for his sword and realized he didn't have it. The excitement of getting food had made him forget to grab it.

Aoshi leaned in and whispered to Misao, "The festival of solicits is tonight bring everyone there and I will take her without anyone realizing it, no one will know you gave her up to us." Misao was very sad but she nodded and Aoshi turned and walked away.

Yahiko ran up to her, "What did he tell you?"

She had to lie, she had so somehow convince them to go to the festival tonight instead of try and take down Takeda. "That we need to wait a little longer before we get to Takeda; he is technically not guilty of a crime yet. He doesn't have his explosives," she sighed and they began to take the alley back the room.

When they got back the other three were awake and laughing about something, a chord in Misao's heart struck her. How could she do this, she couldn't do it. She had to or else Aoshi would be killed and they would eventually get Rika anyways; they had followed them back.

"FOOD!" Rika screamed running and grabbing Yahiko's box then Misao's. She brought it back to the table. She set both boxes down and began to simultaneously eat out of each box.

"Scoot over missy," Sano slide her over and began to eat the food as well. Kenshin just looked at them anime style embarrassed.

"Don't call me missy, cow," Rika pushed him back and started at the food again.

"Hey we still haven't eaten yet," Yahiko yelled and him and Misao pushed both of them out of the way and began to eat out of their own box.

Sano was ready to punch Yahiko in the back of the head when he stopped, "Rika lets go get our own food." They stood up and started for the door.

"No wait," Yahiko shouted, he knew Misao had planned something and he didn't want them to go outside and Rika be taken. He had noticed the shady figures following them back to the room.

Misao eyed Yahiko if he told them about what had happened then everything would be ruined. Aoshi would die and it would have been all her fault. Yahiko looked back at her and he looked scared.

"Why?" Kenshin looked at Yahiko as well.

"I-I think they are trying to get Rika back, I saw a suspicious man outside," he said and Misao sighed inwardly. Kenshin hmm…ed; and Sanosuke picked Rika up and carried her back to the table. Rika took the moment to smell his manly scent without being noticed.

Sanosuke set her down and walked over to the window and saw a man sitting outside smoking a cigarette. He looked over at Rika and saw that she was out of sight and range of the window. Kenshin came over to the window and looked at the man too.

Kenshin couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling, quickly he thought of Kaoru who was carrying his child back in Edo. He felt as if she was in danger, a quick image of her scream ran across his head. Kenshin shook it off, she had to be safe, and they had no need for her. Then he felt bad that he wasn't there to help her, he hoped that Megumi came over at night to check on her.

Rika got up and started for the window before Sanosuke told her 'no'. She sat back at the table and shoved a dumpling in her mouth. Why in hell did Aoshi have to tell them that she was an explosives expert? They probably didn't have one of their own and needed her to set up the explosions in Edo. She was so mad at Aoshi, how could she of liked him ever? Sanosuke had been there all along and she didn't even realize it until last night. She smiled remembering how his lips felt on hers; she reached up and touched them.

Sanosuke saw her and smiled knowing what she was thinking, he wanted to run over to her and just take her up in his arms.

"So, I don't think we should just barge in there today, I think we should scout it out. Tonight is the festival of solicits and it will be all over the city. We should be able to get out unseen and be able to look at the place without being seen as well," Misao blurted out once she had thought of the perfect thing to say. She looked over at Rika who was smiling with excitement; she was also looking at Sano.

Yahiko realized that this is what they had planned, and then he remembered Aoshi said something about them taking Kaoru as well. He knew Kaoru was sick and no one would take care of her like she needed. Maybe it was best that Rika go and be with her, Rika could fend for herself, and she had proven that already. He smiled and nodded at Misao in approval, Rika had to go back.

Misao was confused and really wanted to know why he was smiling and nodding at her. Was he just excited to go to the festival or did he now approve of her giving Rika back to the bad guys? She wanted to ask him but she couldn't.

Kenshin walked away from the window and sat at the table and started to eat a little. Sanosuke and Rika joined them and they ate breakfast talking about all the things they wanted to do.

That night Misao and Rika had managed to buy some brand new festival kimonos off of some vendors inside of the inn. They forced the guys to wait in the hallway as they got ready. Misao had nearly forgotten what was to happen because Rika was making her all giddy.

Rika had told Misao what happened between her and Sano the night before and she was excited to go to the romantic festival with him. Misao was so excited for her because she was confident that she would have fun with him. They helped get each other ready and did each others hair and they had found some white face paint and red lip paint. After an hour they were ready and walked out into the hallway were all the boys looked at them.

"We wanted to look the part, it is a spy mission," Rika smiled looking at Sanosuke who seemed stunned. She winked at him and he smiled before they all headed out into the jam packed streets. Once they were outside Sanosuke fell back and began to walk with the girls. "Misao we are going to play some games," Rika said looking at Misao who nodded and smiled in approval.

Sano took Rika's arm and led her off in some direction that was away from the others.

Misao ran and caught up with the other two; she didn't know where they thought they were going. "Um…I thought we were going to the castle," she reminded them and they both stopped and looked at her.

"That is where we are going," Kenshin looked at her confused, did she not understand the plan still? They talked about it all day, was she day dreaming the whole time?

"Well, you don't know where it is, because you've never been there," she laughed when they both looked at her more confused. "I'm the only one who's been there, remember?"

"Where are Sano and Rika?" Yahiko asked out of no where and Misao just slapped her head.

"The castle is that way," she pointed behind them and she didn't even want to answer Yahiko's question. Had they not realized earlier that they were more than likely going to off by themselves? They hadn't noticed that they had slept in the same bedding the night before? "I hate men," she pulled at her bottom lip. They were still looking at her for an answer, "They went off to be alone, idiots."

"That's so gross," Yahiko said making a disgusted face and Kenshin just laughed.

"Okay Misao lead us to the castle," Kenshin said and she turned around and they weaved their way through the crowd. Yahiko looked over at Kenshin and he ensured him that it was alright and they would join up with them later, Rika knew where the castle was too.

Finally after being pushed and shoved and doing some pushing and shoving of their own they made it. They looked up at the Castle that was up on a big hill. There was woods down at the bottom and closer to the top the sides of the hill were covered in flat stone that had been placed there for protection. How had Rika escaped this mansion and down that slick hill then into the sharp woods?

Kenshin spotted some guards over to their left and quickly ushered his crew into the woods to hide. This was going to be a job, how do you even get inside this thing? They crouched behind some trees and rocks and waited for the guards to pass them, they must just walk around the perimeter of the hill. They started to walk the opposite way of the guards and were constantly searching for a flaw or way up.

* * *

Rika smiled as Sanosuke won a game that you placed money on a spot around a big square and someone threw a ball into a little ring in the middle and whatever number it landed on that person's square on the outside won. They had place a yen on three spots right next to each other and won off of the middle one. They collected all the others money and walked away laughing.

"And that my dear is how you gamble," Sanosuke laughed putting all the money in there money bag. "Shall we go buy something with our winnings?"

"Can we buy a koi?" Rika smiled grabbing on to his arm as they walked.

"A koi? No where in the world would we keep it?" They weren't in their own home town and were would they keep it while they fought Takeda?

"I can hold it in my pocket," She laughed and he looked at her weird, "I'm being sarcastic idiot, why would we ever need a fish?"

"Well you are very bad at sarcasm then, you aren't supposed to actually make people believe you," he looked over at her.

"Actually that's the point of sarcasm, and if you believe the sarcastic comment that means you are dumb," she leaned in and he kissed her.

"I am not dumb," he whined as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look," she pointed over in a random direction, "They have gullible all over their booth." Sanosuke looked in the direction she was pointing he looked confused. "You aren't dumb, eh?" She laughed that was such an old joke; well I guess it wasn't back in that time.

"What is gullible?" He looked back at her, he obviously missed the joke.

"Gullible isn't a thing, it means that you are naïve," she laughed and let her go, he didn't look very happy.

"I hate you," he pouted as they started to walk to a store that sold trinkets.

"Yeah okay, just because you are dumb it automatically means that you hate me," she laughed looking at him and he was smiling. "See you were trying to use sarcasm to convince me that you hated me." Man how did she fall for such an idiot?

"Fine whatever, you win this one," he laughed as they studied all the things you could buy. He found a fat wooden woman and looked at her, she was ugly. "What do you think this is?" He pointed to it and Rika walked over and picked it up.

"I don't know," she looked at the ugly woman, she shook it and there was something inside, "Candy?" She twisted the top off of the bottom and there was another ugly woman inside. "Oh Kami, not one of these things," she set the first halves of the toy down and then kept unscrewing woman after woman until she finally made it to the last one. "Pray for candy," she unscrewed her and there was another little woman inside that didn't come apart. "Fuck this," she set the little one down with all the other pieces and started to walk away.

Sanosuke grabbed her arm, "You can't just leave it like that."

"Oh yes I can, watch," she grabbed his hand and ran out of the store and a large woman ran after them yelling thinking they stole something. The woman just stopped on the outside of the door and just kept yelling after them. After they were out of sight of the angry store owner they stopped. "See easy peasy."

"You are psycho, was it really that hard to of just put them back together?" he laughed it was fun though, took him back to days were he had to steal to survive.

"No, but it disappointed me and I didn't want to be nice to it," she laughed she was panting from running.

"Well if you wanted candy then we can just go buy some," he was surprised she was out of breath, how had so run so much last night? She smiled at him and he took her hand and they walked around trying to find a candy stand. Finally they found one and there was a bunch of children surrounding it. He watched as Rika pushed her way through them and grabbed some suckers and paid the man before pushing her way back. "Thank you," he said taking a sucker from her. He tasted it and it tasted like cherry, his favorite.

"Yuck, mine tastes like melon," she said before shrugging and popping it back in her mouth. She grabbed Sanosuke's hand and they started to walk away from all the crowds into the woods on the north side of the city. They found a grassy spot that had a beautiful view of the moon. It was full and a deep shade of yellow that it looked bright orange. They sat up against the trunk of a huge tree, Rika looked up at the moon and Sano was looking at her.

"Stop looking at me," she said getting annoyed; she didn't even move her gaze from the moon.

"I can't help it, your face is covered in the ridiculous make up," he laughed and she began to wipe it off with the sleeve of her new kimono. She got most of the white off but the red lips wouldn't come off no matter how hard she scrubbed at it. "I don't think American women should wear Japanese make-up," he said, it was true the Japanese wore white faces because the lighter the better, but Americans were already so white. He thought the red lips on her looked fine though; her Caucasian complexion pulled it off gracefully.

"You should see American women in my day; tan is the way to be. People want to be blonde and have the darkest skin they can get. They have these beds that have light bulbs lining the whole thing and you lay in it and the lights turn on and tan you," she laughed remembering the wonderful warmth a tanning bed gave off. She understood why it was so addicting; it was relaxing and felt amazing.

"Such major differences," he sighed remembering that she was from the future and couldn't stay here with him forever. "So after this are you going back home?"

"No, didn't you hear me the other night in Edo? Oh I think you came over afterwards, I told Kenshin that I would be staying for at least a year, I want to see Kaoru's baby," she said and after she said it she remembered it was a secret.

"What baby?" he asked wondering why no one had told him about Kaoru having a baby.

"Um…Kaoru is having Kenshin's baby; that's why she didn't come with you guys, I guess," she winced feeling like a horrible person for ruining their secret. Oh well she would make sure no one told Yahiko, he would throw a tantrum. "Don't tell anyone I told you, please," she begged scooting closer to him.

"I can't believe, sorry, it's just really weird," he couldn't believe it; Kenshin would finally have a kid? Kenshin had told him that he had wanted to become a wanderer again, but would visit them every once in awhile. He had told him that on their walk to Fukushima, Kenshin had plans to put his sword down forever and help people without it. How was he supposed to do all that with a kid? Was he going to leave Kaoru and let her take care of it? Sanosuke was shocked, he wondered if Kaoru knew of Kenshin's plans.

"Don't tell Yahiko," Rika repeated and he looked over at her with his mouth hanging open. "Yahiko is the only one that doesn't know now, well Misao hasn't heard officially but I think she knows," she said but she knew he wasn't listening. "Sanosuke," she demanded and he finally started to listen to her. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Fine; just the thought of a little Kenshin," he smiled and she lay her head on his shoulder. He moved so that her head fell off his shoulder and he grabbed her and pulled her half way into his lap. She moved the rest of the way herself and she had turned so that she was looking at his face, her knees on either side of his legs.

"You have skinny legs, I'm glad you don't wear tight pants like Aoshi," she laughed pressing her forehead against his.

"At least I'm not short," he shot back and he leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted in a heart beat. They kept kissing for a while and he flipping her over in the grass and got on top of her. There weren't 3 other people around anymore; they could do whatever they wanted to each other.

Rika grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her breast and he began to massage it at it like he wanted to touch the real thing and not through the kimono. She had big breasts for such a small woman. Her kimono made it tough for him to get to it, but then he stopped and looked down at her. She smiled and untied the front of her kimono and he pulled it off but let it lay under her. He grabbed for her boob but felt more fabric he looked down and saw some strange thing.

It looked like a shirt that only covered her breasts and it was a very bright color and had flower designs all over it. "What the hell is this?" he looked at her confused. She laughed at him and flipped over and he looked at where the fabric met on her back. It had a hook that fit in a metal ring. He grabbed at it and it was tight and he let it go and snap on her back.

"Ouch," she flipped back over and sat up. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with it, how did it come off? And what was it there for? "It's a bra; it keeps my boobs from jiggling all over the place." He sat back on his legs and watched as she twisted her arms behind her back and was struggling to get it off.

Unexpectedly someone ran out from the woods and grabbed her and took off with her. Sanosuke grabbed her kimono and ran after the man. Had he been watching the whole time?

"SANO," Rika screamed watching him chase after her capture, she struggled to get loose but she couldn't. Some more men came up behind Sanosuke and grabbed him. There were about 5 guys that had a hold of him. Her capture stopped running and dropped her to the ground, and she immediately knew it was Aoshi. "Ass," she rubbed her head and got up and tried to run to Sanosuke but Aoshi held her back.

Sanosuke's captures wrapped a rope around each of his limbs and his neck, quickly Sano threw her kimono which she caught and Aoshi let her put it back on before holding her back. "You can tell Kenshin I will take good care of her and Kaoru who just arrived with us today," Aoshi smirked and Sanosuke tried to run at him but the men pulled at his neck rope and he choked and tried to get it off of his neck but they held his arm ropes so he couldn't.

"SANO," Rika screamed trying to get to him as she watched him fall to the ground coughing. The man holding his neck rope pulled at it again and his head almost touched his back when it was yanked. He stood up on his knees so that the rope wasn't pulling his head in a bad position. The men that had the ropes attached to his ankles pulled his legs out from under him and he fell forward and was choked again. "NO, STOP IT," she yelled and screamed as Aoshi started to pull her back towards the castle.

She got free a little but Aoshi grabbed her wrists and she was pulling so hard it could have pulled her shoulders out of the sockets. He let her go for a second and then grabbed her around the waist and pinned her arms down. Quickly another man came up and tied her hands together and she tried to kick him and Aoshi. When he finished tying her hands Aoshi threw her backwards on the ground and knocked wind out of her, he held down her legs so the man could tie those too. When the man was done he flipped her on her side and attached her leg rope to her hands that were in front of her.

Sanosuke could see everything as the moon shone down on the empty field. He had to get free but all the men were pulling taunt on his ropes. His arms were spread eagle and his legs the same way. The rope around his neck was tight but the man wasn't choking him, for now. He heard Rika scream as someone picked her and started to carry her away, "RIKA!" He shouted but he started to choke again and someone came up and hit him in the back of the head and he went unconscious.

Rika gave up the wiggling half way back to the castle and Aoshi told the man to put her down. "Aoshi you are such a creep, I can't believe you are taking me back there!"

"Shut up," he smacked her across the face and she shut up. "Master Takeda needs you and you have Misao to thank for setting this all up. You and Kaoru won't be staying in the dungeon but in a room that will be locked and monitored from the outside and inside. I can't afford to let you run away again or else I will be hung, just like your little lover back there," he said sternly and her eyes widened.

Were they going to hang Sano? They already had him in the right position for it, "No you can't kill him, Aoshi, don't let him die," she started to cry and they untied her feet so that she could walk the rest of the way.

She cried all the way back to the castle, and no one said anything else.

Kenshin heard someone crying and he looked back at Misao who looked fine, he looked around and started to find it. Yahiko and Misao got up off the ground and followed him. Just outside the woods were a gathering of a bunch of people and Misao started to get scared. They crept as close as they could and saw Rika was being led back by them. Kenshin and Yahiko pulled their swords out but Misao stopped them. They looked over at her wondering why.

"Maybe Rika has some sort of plan; maybe she wanted to go back inside. Plus look Aoshi is down there, if they find out that his is with us then this whole thing is over," she said ignoring the pain in her heart. Kenshin nodded and put his sword back and Yahiko did the same thing.

Yahiko knew that Rika wasn't going back on her own free will, but he remember she needed to go be with Kaoru. He looked back at them and Rika fell to the ground, and someone kicked her.

"She is so much worse than the sick woman we brought in today from Edo," one of the men shouted at Aoshi who looked ahead coolly. "Boss, that other woman, is a reincarnation of a priestess? How does a priestess get sick, isn't she supposed to be able to heal the sick?"

Kenshin remember Misao had said Aoshi told Takeda that Kaoru was a priestess. Had they gone back and kidnapped Kaoru? He remembered the vision he had of Kaoru screaming and he knew that they had her in the castle. He moaned and sat down feeling very sick all of a sudden. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt Kaoru or else she could miscarry and then he would probably never have a child. "Shit," he mumbled to himself and the other two didn't hear.

A/n: Oh Kami O.o


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Megumi had sent Kenshin a letter confirming that Kaoru was gone, but Megumi didn't know where. Kenshin did, she had been taken captive at Takeda's stronghold. They had found out the name of the castle was Fujushima, and also it was the name of Takeda's group. They had been sitting and mopping around for 3 days now, none of them had any good ideas.

Sanosuke had barely talked, he was devastated, and he couldn't protect her. He had to sit there and watch them; Aoshi had stopped them from killing him at least. After they had taken Rika to Fujushima Aoshi had come back just in time to stop them from hanging him. Even though he saved his life he still hated him.

Misao wished she someone would just slice her in half. She had betrayed her new friend, and who knew what they were doing to her. She had hoped that Rika would be smart enough to escape again, but if she had she wouldn't have gone to them. Sanosuke had told them about how he was almost killed and that just made Misao feel worse, no one else was supposed to get hurt. She had been crying for 2 days straight and today she had no more tears left to cry.

They were all sitting around the table eating silently, until Yahiko asked Misao if they could go talk some where. Misao didn't really want to but she decided she had too. They walked out into the hallway of the inn and sat down far away from their room.

Misao looked at Yahiko who was looking brave for all of them. "I know you let them get her, but you shouldn't be worrying so much," he said looking straight forward.

"But I ruined everything, Aoshi said that they would kill him if he didn't bring her back," she buried her face in her knees.

"Well, I was going to stop it but I remembered he said Kaoru was there," he looked over but she didn't realize why that mattered. "I let them take Rika so that she could watch Kaoru, Rika can take care of herself, and she seems very persuasive," he said and she looked up at him. "Rika has enough strength and common sense for both of them, and I know Kaoru is sick so Rika can be there to fend for her."

Misao smiled, he was right she had never thought of it that way, "Thanks turd."

* * *

Rika was ushered into a big dining room with a bunch of people sitting around the large table. They looked as if they had all just got done eating, and now they were ready for entertainment. Rika didn't want to entertain these men, she felt gross from helping puking Kaoru for the past 3 days. They all looked at her and she studied each face, until she came to Takeda's at the head.

"My dear, please come and sit with us," Takeda was smiling his devil smile. He was still as dirty and unpleasant as always. His dirty black hair was slicked back and he looked like a greaser. He was wearing a shirt that was cut off at the sleeves. His gruff face was watching her and his small black eyes were tempting. She wanted to jump on the table and run and kick him in his fat ugly face.

When she didn't respond he asked her again, this time she walked and sat at head placement near her. "Now our meeting can commence," Takeda said and all the other men began to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes. Takeda quieted them all down and stood up addressing them. "I want an update from the docks," he said and a thin little man stood up and Takeda sat down.

The man looked like a mouse, he was even hairy and his hair was white like a mouse. "Our shipments have been disguised well and are ready to be placed." The man said before sitting back down.

"You are a man of very few words tonight Jaeka," a young man with long black hair announced laughing.

"I am very unconvinced of this woman," Jaeka said and they all looked at Rika.

"Unconvinced of what?" Rika challenged, she now assumed she was their new member even though she was still a prisoner.

"You are merely a child, and you look American," the young man said with a smirk and Rika felt her face get red.

"I am not merely a child," she sneered at them, why couldn't she look older than 12? "I am 22 years old! And I may be American but I have lived in Japan my whole life, with a Japanese family. I have never met another American," she said and they still didn't look convinced.

"Aoshi," Takeda shouted and Aoshi came out of a dark corner and appeared next to Rika. "Show them," was all he said and Aoshi took out the box from earlier and handed it to Rika.

"Yuck, Aoshi get that damn thing away from me," she plugged her nose and Aoshi gave it to the man sitting to Rika's left. He smelt the box and passed it on, after they were all done smelling it they looked at her. None of them could smell it either? "You have to be kidding me! Not one of you can smell it?" she exploded on them but they were all just confused. "There's gun powder in there!" The man to Rika's right who was still holding the box smelt it again and shook his head. "You are all idiots."

"Just because she can smell gun powder that qualifies her as an expert?" A fat balding man bellowed in his loud voice. Rika almost winced from it.

Rika looked at Aoshi who was now motioning to someone and a larger box was brought in. He told her to smell it and she got up and walked over and sniffed it. It smelled like metal, like the other box at the harbor.

"What do you smell in that box?" The younger man asked curious.

Rika smelt it again and then she heard something, she put her ear to it and heard a ticking noise. "What the hell Takeda? Are you trying to kill us?" She looked at him and he was smiling, and everyone looked around uneasy. "Aoshi!" She yelled and he all of a sudden had a hammer, he smashed the box open and Rika could see the big bomb. It was pretty high tech. She remembered all the action movies she had watched, it was always the red wire, or was it the black. It had to be the red, red meant danger though. Red meant positive and black meant negative. The negative meant out flow, and the energy was flowing out of that one. She grabbed the red wire and yanked it out and the bomb stopped making the ticking noise.

"Very good," Takeda and the other men looked impressed. Aoshi looked relieved and told some people to take it away.

"Girl, how do you know so much?" A man with gray hair but his face was young asked her.

"I'm smart I guess," she said returning to her seat. There were still about 10 men that hadn't spoken yet, but they all looked at her smirking. She felt like running away, it was creepy. "If any of you are thinking about using me for your self then, I will tell you now. Stay the fuck off of me or I will kill you," she threatened and then only Takeda smiled.

"Or scare the shit out of you," he said and they all laughed, like a little girl like her could kill one of them.

"So you have finally agreed to come aboard our project?" The mouse man asked after they had all calmed down.

"No I have not agreed," she hissed, had Takeda told them she would do it? "Why do you all want to blow Edo up anyways?"

Takeda looked at her suspiciously; no one was supposed to tell her what the big picture was. "Who told you that?" He snapped and she mentally smacked herself.

"What? You mean you really are? I was just saying," she tried to cover but none of them looked very convinced. Aoshi appeared behind her, and Takeda nodded and she was pulled out of her seat.

Aoshi dragged her into the hallway and he told her to pretend he was beating her. She screamed and slammed the wall behind her and fell silent. Aoshi went back into the conference room and told him that he would take her to dungeon for a few hours and maybe she would talk then. Takeda agreed and Aoshi walked back out in the hallway and shut the door behind him. He grabbed Rika's arm and pushed her into the closest empty room.

"What the hell was that?" he was mad at her too, what was she going to do now. She couldn't say she over heard someone in passing because her room is sound proof. They only one that ever went into their room was him. Who ever she said she heard it from would die; maybe she should say one of her guards.

"Aoshi, that man is crazy! Can't I just tell him the truth? The whole story," she defended herself and he gave her that stare.

"Tell him what? That we were spying and smelt all his well disguised gun powder? That we evaded his men by jumping in the ocean and I came here and you went back to bring Kenshin? That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," as he was talking he was slowly walking toward her until he had up against a wall. She was still looking him square in the eyes. "If we don't think of something then we will both die." He spit in her face, why were women so clueless and thought they were invincible, well why did Rika think she was invincible.

"Aoshi, I," she started but chocked on her words. She had screwed up big time, and now they were going to die just like Sanosuke. She felt the hot tears swell up thinking about him.

"What are you crying about?" He backed away a little and she slide down the wall to the ground.

"Did Sanosuke die?" She remembered she asked Aoshi to stop it but she was sure he hadn't.

"No, I stopped them at the last second," he confessed, he remembered watching them from the forest. Rika jumped up and hugged him, and he stood there. He thought of Misao and wished this was all over already so he could keep his promise to her.

She stopped hugging him, now she felt better, "I have to get back to Kaoru."

"What is wrong with her?" He had been wondering why she was so sick all the time, she didn't seem to get any better.

Rika debated telling, she didn't want to make him feel worse. Maybe he would tell Takeda and she would get the help she needed. "She is pregnant," she chanced and Aoshi let a pained face show for a second.

"Kenshin is the father?" He asked slowly, he had never imagined that Kenshin ever wanted kids. He would make a great dad though. Aoshi felt bad for convincing Takeda that they needed her, when actually they didn't need her at all. Maybe he could try to get her realized saying that she was pregnant and had lost all her powers from sin. Then what would he tell Takeda how Rika had heard.

Rika saw that he wasn't listening to her so she stopped talking, she walked over to a couch and sat down and waited for him to notice she wasn't in front of him anymore. When he didn't she thought about running and jumping on his back, but decided she didn't feel like getting hurt. Finally he turned to look at her, she was almost asleep.

"Do you think Takeda will believe that you were really just saying it?" He wondered walking over to her and she sat up and he sat next to her. "We could say that with all the gun powder and explosives talk you just assumed the worst."

"Well you know Takeda better than I do," she said, he was acting very weird, what he just been thinking about? "Should we just forget about it and tell I agree to help? That I have always thought about doing something like that and now I have the chance."

"You don't seem evil enough to of ever thought about it. Maybe you could say that while you were learning from your father, he always imagined what it would be like to blow a whole city up. You can say it was his dream," Aoshi decided that was what he would tell Takeda, he had to believe that. Then he heard his name being yelled in the hallway, it was Takeda's booming voice. He got up and went to see what he wanted. "Yes master," he said coming up behind Takeda.

"Are you done with the girl yet?" He looked angry, the other men must of upset him.

"She says she really didn't know, she was just remembering when her father would say things like that. She learned everything from her father, and he would always wonder what a city would look like if it was blow to pieces," he told Takeda hoping he would believe it.

"Well if that is true then fine, but if not we will find out eventually. Bring her to my room, and you will keep watch inside this time," Takeda nodded walking off.

Aoshi walked back into the room and rushed over to Rika, "He believed it."

Rika sighed and lay back down on the couch, but Aoshi didn't look very happy. "What?"

"He wants you in his room again, and this time he wants me to stand guard inside," Aoshi said he wasn't happy; he didn't want to see that. Rika sat up and looked as if she was going to cry again.

"No, you have to convince him not to. I have to go be with Kaoru," she grabbed him; she didn't want to go back into that mans room. Takeda wanted Aoshi in there too, for what, something sick probably. She thought she had scared him off, but apparently he had found out she was acting.

"I can't do that, I'm just a pon; I wasn't even invited to eat dinner with them earlier," he really wanted to help, but he couldn't. He wasn't willing to die because she didn't want to have sex with her capture. It happened all the time and women had learned to take and in with the good. He grabbed her arm and she stood up and he led her into Takeda's room. He wished he could have gotten her out of it, he didn't want to watch.

When they walked in Takeda was sitting at his desk waiting, "Finally," he said. He brought them over some sake and forced them both to drink it. He stood up and walked over and touched Rika's cheek and she tried not to flinch. "I see that you 2 have come very close, tonight I think I will help you both," he smirk and Rika prepared for the worst, was it going to be something sick? "I thought Aoshi you could join us," and there it was, Rika felt her stomach twist into a billion knots.

"Sir," Aoshi looked uncomfortable, now he wished he really could talk Takeda out of it.

"Aoshi, I've seen the way you look at our little butterfly here," Takeda grabbed Rika from Aoshi's hands and Aoshi almost held back but he let her go. "I thought I would help you, since you have done so much for me. Of course I will monitor, and she has to do something for me first," he kissed her cheek and Rika was about ready to smack him. She had to just man up and do it, she had to do whatever this man said or else she would die, she couldn't cheat death anymore.

Takeda had a greedy face on as he escorted Rika to the bed and ripped her kimono off, "Your body is beautiful, isn't it Aoshi?" He looked at Aoshi who was forced to watch, Aoshi nodded and Takeda began to kiss Rika all over the place. Aoshi could see Rika cringing try so hard not to scream and do anything that would cost them their lives.

"Shall we put on a good show for him?" Rika mouthed to Aoshi, and Aoshi looked at her surprised. "I rather you fuck me than him."

Aoshi rolled his eyes, had she forgotten about Sanosuke that fast? Then he thought maybe she had a plan, and just nodded to her. Whatever would get them out of there the fastest.

Rika pulled Takeda's face out of her breast's and made him look at her, "Why don't I do something for you." His greedy eyes told her what she wanted to see. She flipped him over so that she was on top and she began to pull his pants down. He was extremely hard, but small and she was happy for that. She started to suck his dick and he moaned, she made sure she put pressure on all the right spots. After a minute she thought he was ready, she crawled back up to him and kiss him on his lips. "Now can you do the rest while you watch me and Aoshi?"

Takeda moaned and nodded and Rika motioned for Aoshi to come over. Aoshi slowly walked over feeling extremely uncomfortable. What was she planning? "Now, dear Takeda, this is what I like to call, live pornography. You can tell us what you want us to do and we will do it. Right here on the foot of your bed. Takeda sat up excited and was ready to experience something new, this woman was amazing. "We will start and if we want us to do anything special just tell us."

She told Aoshi to remove his clothes and he did and he climbed on top of the bed. She looked at his member, it wasn't hard at all. She knew it already looked bigger than Takeda's hopefully he would find that a turn on. They were kneeling face to face so that Takeda could see well. She started to kiss Aoshi, and she remembered Sanosuke and she felt sick.

Aoshi decided he could pretend she was Misao and keep his eyes close the whole time. He remembered the way Misao's lips had tasted when he had kissed her and Rika's tasted almost the same. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, hopefully Takeda wouldn't say much. He felt himself get excited and he grabbed at Rika's breast and massaged them as he kissed her deeper.

Takeda couldn't believe this was actually happening, never had a woman done anything close to this for him before. He looked at Aoshi's penis slowly grow erect, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small. He wondered why looking at Aoshi excited him more. He knew this would be better than regular sex. He watched as she grabbed Aoshi's member and stroked it as they kissed. She then grabbed Aoshi's hand off of her breast and moved it to her vagina and he started massaging her clit. Takeda reached for his own dick and started to rub the sac. He didn't want to start now or else he would finish too quickly. Finally he couldn't stand watching them just kiss, "Bend her over and stick it in her."

Rika turned around on her hands and knees and Aoshi shoved into her, she wanted to scream but she moaned instead. He felt huge inside of her and she didn't know if she could take it. She heard Takeda shout to give it to her as hard as he could. Aoshi began to thrust in large pumps and then he started getting faster. Suddenly Takeda was right next to her.

"Do you like that skank? Do you like the way he is pounding your pussy?" Takeda whispered and she nodded and moaned at the same time, she could help but feel good. Takeda grabbed one of her hanging breasts and started to massage it. He couldn't help but interact, his member was aching. He decided he would wait until they were done and she would suck his dick and he would just explode all over her. He leaned back and watched more. "Bitch scream like I know you want to, he is giving it to you real well," Takeda shouted and she started moaning louder and louder. He looked at Aoshi and felt more excited, maybe Aoshi would suck his dick a little too.

Aoshi started to lose control and he felt himself change and he felt like someone completely different. He started to smack her ass and grab it as he pumped, then he leaned forward and started to kiss her back and grab her breast. "Yeah give that whore what she wants," he heard Takeda say. Aoshi stopped and flipped Rika over and grabbed her head and forced her to suck his dick. He moved her head faster and faster, not caring about her, it felt amazing. After a few more seconds he pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her wildly.

Rika didn't know what was going on; she was just going with it. She knew that alcohol he had forced them to drink was full of something other than sake. She forced Aoshi backwards and lay on him as she kissed and caressed his body. "Get on top of him and show him what you got," She heard Takeda say, he sounded far away but she knew he was next to them watching intensely. She sat up and slid backwards and lifted her self and forced his dick in her now completely wet pussy. She screamed as she began to bounce up and down on it. It was hitting her g-spot every time she went down.

Takeda loved to hear her scream he started to kiss her neck and touch her everywhere. She stopped bouncing and let him rub the front of her vagina and she moaned more, "Now grind on him, I promise it will feel good," whispered in her ear and she did it. She let her clit rub against Aoshi's pubic bone and his dick inside of her was still hitting her g-spot. She screamed as she felt herself close to coming, she started to speed up. But Takeda stopped her. "I think Aoshi wants a little taste." He smiled and Aoshi flipped Rika backwards and started at licking her vaginal lips and clit, she told him to use more pressure and he used his tongue and nose to go everywhere. "Now I think you are ready to finish," Takeda told them and Aoshi got on top and started to thrust fast.

Aoshi moaned as he felt himself release, it had been so long since he had felt it. He fell on top of her and she was breathing fast, they had somehow finished at the same time. She was laying there with her eyes wide open, she wanted to go home so bad. Takeda grabbed her and Aoshi fell off the bed and lay there.

Takeda decided that Aoshi did a good enough job and now it was his turn, he almost exploded just watching. He told Rika she had to finish him before she was done; Rika was coming back to her senses. She started to suck his dick and instantly he pulled out of her mouth and shot cum all over her.

Luckily her eyes were closed as she felt the sick liquid hit her face and breasts. She sat up and he laughed at her. "I love my whore's dirty." She got off the bed and looked for a towel to clean up. Aoshi was already dressed and she got dressed as well, she looked over at Takeda and he was passed out on his bed. Her head started to spin and she got a headache, had Aoshi figured out they had been drugged?

Aoshi ushered her out of the room quickly and there was no one in the hallway, his face was red. He could barely remember what happened, they stumbled to Rika and Kaoru's room and he found a spot to lie down and rest. Rika looked at Kaoru who was already asleep. Now she thought she was going to be sick, but everything started to get fuzzy and she passed out.

A/n: Haha, that was kind of really disgusting and I don't know why I wrote it. Oh well to late now, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No owny.

A/n: I promise that is the only thing scene like that is the rest of the story, no more chapter 9's I promise.

Rika woke up the next morning and had the worst headache; she didn't remember anything at all. She farthest back she could remember was being in the room trying to convince all those men she was good with explosives. She sat up and Kaoru was still asleep and she saw a figure lying on the floor near the fake window. She got up and walked over to it, she was ready to defend herself. She looked and saw Aoshi sleeping curled in a ball. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked him and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked like he was in a bunch of pain; maybe he got hurt and came in here to hide.

He sat up and looked around, "I-I-I don't know what I am doing in here." He looked at her and there was something in the back of his head but he couldn't remember. He knew it wasn't good though, what had happened, and how had he ended up there? He held his head and started to get up.

"I guess you can stay here for the rest of the night," Rika told him getting down on his level. He stood up and walked out of the room, and back to his own. 

The next morning Rika and Kaoru were allowed to take baths, since they kept complaining of feeling dirty. After their bath they were given fresh robes and sent back into their room. 

"I feel so much better," Kaoru said snuggling her new kimono to her cheek. She had felt better than she had since she arrived. She sat and looked at Rika who had seemed very confused all day, and she kept twitching. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really dazed; I can't seem to get out of space. Aoshi told me yesterday that Sano isn't dead," She slowly remembered some of her conversation with Aoshi.

Kaoru smiled; Rika had told her everything that had happened with Sanosuke. Kaoru was glad for both of them and now she was even happier to hear that he was alright. She knew Kenshin would be alright and any day now they would get here and get them out.

Aoshi came into the room and told Rika that some man named Yoshi wanted to see her. She wasn't sure who that was but she guessed she would find out, as long as it wasn't Takeda. "I feel like something weird happened but I don't remember," She said as her and Aoshi walked to wherever. Aoshi stayed silent, he felt the same way but he know why either. They stopped outside a door and Aoshi opened it for her and let her walk in before he shut the door.

She stood looking at the younger man from the evening before, this must be Yoshi. "I am so glad you are willing to join me," he said walking over and kissing her hand. "My name is Yoshi Hijuka, I am Takeda's map master." He pointed to a large table in the middle of the room and it had a life size map of Edo on it. Rika walked over and studied it, it was very detailed. 

"Why are some of the buildings purple and some orange?" She looked at him questioning and he smiled, he seemed like a nice guy.

"They orange are building's that I thought would be good places to put explosives, and the purple are imperial buildings. I studied each of these houses and decided which ones would explode the best so that it damaged all the imperial houses as well." He apparently had some knowledge of explosives to know which house's where better exploders. 

"I see, you've studied these houses in person?" she wondered why this man couldn't do it and why she had to.

"Oh yes, I know very little about gun powder, I am in awe that you are so talented," he said now he was complementing her, he was a nice guy. How did he get caught in all of this? "I was impressed with your show last night, and I maybe one of the only one's convinced that you can really help us. You are helping a good cause, do you know that?" He smiled as she was still studying his craftsmanship.

"How is this such a good cause? You don't think our new government will do a good job?" She wanted to know exactly why they wanted to blow up the city, what would it really accomplish.

"We are doing something that no other nation has ever done before," was all he said as he looked at the tiny houses. He wanted to add little people to his map but they weren't ready yet.

"That's the only reason? You joined them to do something that no other person in the entire world has ever done," she couldn't believe this; it was the worst reason she had ever heard. He laughed at her, was he lying to her. "What is Takeda's reason?"

"He knows that the new capitol will be in Edo, but if Edo is not there, then the capitol will be here, and he can control it," he told her not caring if she was supposed to know or not. He liked to consider himself a rebel, and was just happy to be doing something. He really didn't have a reason besides what he had already told her and to be able to do what he liked the most, making models and maps. 

"Well he is an idiot because if he won't be able to totally demolish the entire city. It can be just built back, especially if the emperor has decided on that location. Takeda is very dumb," she couldn't believe it. In her time it had happened and looked at it now, it was striving better than any other city in the world. 

"I agree, but he seems determined. We are trying to get him to change but he isn't having it," this girl was remarkable he was glad she wasn't bitter to him like she had the night before. "Takeda is a very stubborn idiot, but he is rich and we do what we are told." 

"So it sounds like you really don't want to do this," she was gauging him, maybe she could swing him over to their side. He was watching her closely and she knew it was safe to tell him. "I don't know anything about explosives," she confessed and he looked horrified.

"You must, you disarmed a modern bomb that none of us has ever seen before," he said trying to convince her that she was just being modest. She had done it like a pro and it had only taken her about 10 seconds. She could smell gun powder through a box when no one else could. He knew the smell of gun powder but he couldn't smell it through a wooden box.

"Actually, I am from the year 2008. I only knew how to do from watching movies," he looked at her his face still appalled. "Have you ever heard of moving pictures?" she tried and he shook his head, she was glad she hadn't gone back as far as Kagome. "Well they show people disarming bombs and I just guessed," she said and he still looked the same. Maybe she shouldn't have told him so much, "Stop looking at me like that." 

Finally his face returned to normal and then his lips spread into a ghastly smile. "So you are trying to sabotage him? You already know what happens," he was excited, she was from the future. He always wondered where all these new inventions would destroy mankind by the year 1920, but she was from 2008. 

"I guess," she became a little uneasy at his smile. There was something wrong with this kid, but she wasn't totally sure what it was yet. "Would you like to help?"

"Of course, this could be fun," he said in a really giddy voice.

Now she knew, he was gay, did he even know. No wonder he chose the colors orange and purple. She laughed to herself and started for the door. "Well good, when we figure something out I or Aoshi will let you know."

"Oh, Aoshi is part of your group? How exciting," he said as she left, finally he was going to be free and see more cities other than Fukushima and Edo. He sat down at his desk and started making his little people.

Rika started walking the hallway going where ever she pleased. It was nice; no one was around to send her back to her room. 'Where is everyone?' she wondered walking over to a window and seeing everyone was outside enjoying the sun. She saw that Kaoru was also down there sitting off to the side. She wanted to go outside, but thought it was better to explore Fujushima. She looked down the long hallway and picked out which door she would enter. 

Just as she reached for the side the door slid open and Aoshi emerged. She saw him and smiled, he would be proud of her. She was going to tell him when he started to talk, "Takeda mysteriously trust you know, he wants us to run an errand for him," he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind him. She pulled her wrist away and had to run to catch up with him. He slowed down once she reached him, "I don't understand, he is convinced that you are on his side," he stopped and looked at her. "What did you tell him last night?"

"I didn't tell him anything that you didn't hear at the meeting," she said defensively, she didn't know why Takeda trusted her all of a sudden.

"No remember he wanted to talk to you privately," Aoshi told her, how could she not remember, he took her there himself.

She laughed thinking it was a joke, "I didn't talk to Takeda last night, I actually don't even remembering going to bed." Aoshi huffed and kept walking, and soon they were outside. "Well what do we have to do?"

"Spy on Kenshin, he doesn't know we know him," He started down the steps and Rika smiled before running down the stairs. She beat Aoshi and waited for him at the bottom jumping up and down. She gets to see Sanosuke; she was excited, even if it was for a little while. Finally he made it down the stairs and she walked by his side all the way to the hotel. 

Once they reached the room she burst through the door and all their sad faces looked at her. Kenshin rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. "Guys!" She ran up to Misao and gave her a hug and Aoshi walked in after her. He was getting very irritated. 

"How, what are you doing here?" Misao asked looking at Rika not realizing Aoshi was there as well. Then she saw him and Rika moved to hugging Yahiko against his will. "Aoshi-sama," she ran to him giving him a huge hug and he actually hugged her back.

Rika rounded the table and gave Kenshin a quick squeeze, she looked around the room and saw Sanosuke sleeping a few feet away from her. She gave a devil smile and ran over to him. She started to kiss his face and he kept swatting her away, she kissed his lips and he started to wake up. "Sano wake up," she said and he rubbed his eyes. She was now kissing his neck and he smiled. 

It felt nice, his neck felt all tingly with each kiss. Suddenly he wondered who was kissing him, he sat up quickly and threw the person off of him. He heard someone say his name and he swore to kami it sounded like Rika. All of a sudden she appeared, looking at him, and she was in his lap. "What Rika?" he was amazed, had she escaped again? She was very tricky and he kissed her as hard as he could. 

"Sano, we came to visit," she smiled pulling out of the kiss, it was so nice to feel him against her again. She got off his lap and remembered there were other people in the room. She turned to look at them and they all had pink faces, they where shocked. She laughed and they walked over to the table where Aoshi had already sat down next to Misao who was attached to his arm.

"Takeda set us on a mission to spy on you for a few hours; he very scared of you Kenshin." Aoshi informed them after a few minutes of silence.

"Apparently he trusts me all of a sudden," she said and Aoshi looked at her. He was still wondering why, but so was she. "Aoshi swears I talked to him last night, but I don't remember."

"How do you not remember? I took you in there myself, I even came in for a quick drink with you too," he said, but then that was all he could remember as well. His stomach flipped and he was sure whatever happened he didn't want to remember. 

"I don't know," she fidgeted she didn't want to talk about this; she wanted to go and be alone with Sanosuke. She started to feel a little horny and then she felt a pain in her downstairs region. It felt like it had been raked out. She put her head on Sano's chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Anyways, I found another ally on the inside."

Aoshi was still watching her, now what did she do? 

"His name is Yoshi and he says that everyone in Takeda's house thinks he is crazy. None of them actually want to do this. He wants to help us sabotage it what he told me," she smiled and looked at Kenshin. He seemed a little dazed, he was worried about Kaoru. "Kenshin," he finally looked at her, "Kaoru is fine, she told me she was feeling better today. She was even outside when we left, being watched though." Kenshin smiled happy to know she was okay. 

Yahiko winked at Misao and they both smiled, "So you came here to do what?" Yahiko wondered what their course of action would be. 

"Takeda is taking Rika and a few others to Edo to start the set up, and we will be able to take over his stronghold. Rika will hopefully direct them to do the wrong thing and then by the time we get to Edo we can kill Takeda," Aoshi said apparently he knew everything, even if he was a pon. 

Rika looked up at Sanosuke and she wanted to talk to him alone. They both stayed quite as the others started another conversation and Aoshi told them everything that had happened so far. Rika excused herself and Sanosuke and they wandered out into the hallway.

"You can't go outside with me," he said as she led him down the hall. Finally she stopped at a door and listened for a few seconds. Silently she slid the door open and he followed her inside. It was empty and Rika was sure they could get the personal time they need. As soon as the door slid shut Sanosuke grabbed her and started to kiss her. He was sure he would never be able to be with her ever again. He felt small sting of tears but he didn't want to cry, not right now. He had been a mess the last 4 days worry more about her than him self. He was glad she didn't hate him for not protecting her better. 

"Sano I missed you so much, when Aoshi told me that they were going to hang you," she stopped and looked up at him, his face was so soft. "I begged him to stop it but I was convinced that he didn't." She buried her face in his chest it was so nice to feel him. "He didn't tell me until last night that you were still alive." She was so grateful for Aoshi, he may have been an asshole, but he was a nice guy. She could see that Sanosuke wasn't very happy at Aoshi still. 

Sanosuke let her go and walked to the nearest pillow and sat down. She wasn't mad at Aoshi, not even a little bit. Didn't she see he was evil? It took all he had not to kill him just a few minutes ago. She walked up to him and sat in his lap with her back leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started to cry. He couldn't help it anymore, she was safe, but who knew for how much longer. 

She leaned back into him and sat comfortably for awhile before she felt her shoulder was getting wet. She turned and looked at him but he avoided her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be crying, she turned completely in his lap and faced him. "What's wrong," she kissed his tears, but he didn't look up at her. 

"I couldn't protect you," he said leaning his head on her collarbone. 

"It's not your fault," she tried to console him, but she really didn't know what to say. She had never been in a situation like this before, usually men she knew didn't cry. All she could do was just sit there and hold him. This reunion wasn't supposed to be so sad. As if something triggered it she envisioned Aoshi naked on top of her and Takeda's gruff voice in the background. She remembered a little piece; they were drugged; now it was her turn to cry. What would Sanosuke think of her now? She didn't want to tell him now, but eventually she knew she should. For safety of Aoshi she kept silent. 

Sanosuke heard her sniff, he had stopped crying but he still felt like a failure. He lifted his head up and then grabbed her chin so he could see her. Just as he thought tears were flowing down her face. "Look at us, such saps," he laughed and she smiled, he kissed her and could feel the moisture on their cheeks collide. "So you really have to go back?"

"I think so, I don't know if I can convince Aoshi to let us stay longer. This is our first errand and we need to keep Takeda trusting us," she said as he wiped the tear streaks off of her face, and then she did the same to him. She gave him a soft kiss, and remembered Kaoru again. She wanted all this to be over so that they could go back to the dojo and wait for the baby. She wondered if it felt any different when you were pregnant, she couldn't imagine it would. 

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled interrupting her thoughts. 

"I was just thinking about Kaoru's baby, do you think it makes you feel any different?" She was talking and thinking and he just laughed at her.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when I'm pregnant," he said making her laugh and kiss him from being so cute. Just then there was a knock on the door and Misao came in.

"I'm sorry but Aoshi-sama says its time for you to leave," she apologized bowing and walking backwards out of the room. She shut the door and Rika immediately clung to Sanosuke. 

"Hopefully I will see you back in Edo," she said kissing him again and she stood up to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him. She smiled and kissed him again. "Promise you won't forget about me."

"I promise, I will do my best to get to you as quickly as possible," he finally let her go he hated watching her leave, heartbreaking. He finally had her and he had to just let her walk back into the lion's den. He would see her soon though, after they took over Fujushima. After sitting and thinking he was ready to go back to the room. When he arrived they all looked as if they had been renewed by the little visit. Now it all seemed possible, easier than any other task they had had before. All they had to do now was wait until they left for Edo. Sanosuke had to admit, Aoshi was a brilliant mastermind. Some of his hatred for Aoshi faded, he knew he had to trust him to take care of Rika and Kaoru; he had done well so far. 

He sat at the table and a smiling Kenshin handed him a big swig of sake and he drank it in one gulp. He looked over at Yahiko who seemed a little upset still, he didn't really have a reason for being there other than the fact that he was a good fighter. "Here pipsqueaks," Sanosuke poured bowls for Misao and Yahiko. Yahiko greedily drank it, and he started coughing. "Yahiko, is this your first drink? Take it like a man and impress the little missy."

Misao slowly took her bowl and sipped at it, she liked the burn, and she finished the rest off quickly. She held her bowl out and Sano refilled it. "Yahiko, you are such a child," she laughed drinking her second bowl. 

Yahiko was angry, he wasn't going to let a woman out drink him. He held out his bowl and Sano refilled it and he hastily drank it. It stung just as much, how could Misao like it? Misao was slowly drinking her 3 bowl; he had to get ahead of her. Sano refilled it again and he plugged his nose and downed it. He let his tongue hang out and breathed in cold air to sooth his burning throat. He could hear the older men laughing at him. 

Misao couldn't help but giggle as well; he was only 3 years younger than her. She finished off her 3 cup and started to feel her cheeks getting red. "Yahiko, I'll race you on the next bowl. Sanosuke fill our cups to the same spot." Sano made sure he leveled it out perfectly and they both picked their cups up. Kenshin counted to 3 and Misao easily finished her first and slammed the cup on the table. 

Yahiko finally finished his and set his bowl down, he didn't feel so well. He ran over to the window and leaned out and puked all over the street. Misao threw her hands up in triumph and then felt a funny in her tummy. She ran over to the window next to Yahiko and threw up as well. When they were done they wiped their mouths off and crawled back inside the room. Kenshin and Sanosuke were both cracking up, young kids and drinking contests. I guess they gotta learn some time.

A/n: Haha, I like to make funny scenes. I'm glad to see so many hits on this story because that's the only way I can tell people are reading it. I promise I won't abandon this story like most people do now a days. I planed on making this story like only 10 chapters long, but as you can tell it isn't. I'm aiming at 15 but it will probably end up being like 20 something. Reviews anyone?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rika took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they walked back. Actually she didn't feel like she was walking, she was gliding. She was so happy to see Sanosuke was okay, and she was glad she actually got to talk to him, and kiss him. She almost swooned remembering his lips on hers. She had renewed strength and was ready to fight with anyone who brought it on. She looked over at Aoshi who was solemnly walking beside her, and then she remembered what she had seen earlier. "Have you remembered anything at all from last night?"

Aoshi didn't want to answer that, so he ignored her. "So you do? All I remember is seeing you naked on top of me," she admitted and she was actually embarrassed. He shuddered as he remembered it; he remembered more than she had. "What else happened?" She asked him and he stopped and looked at her.

"We weren't us, so it doesn't matter, its over," he looked her straight in the eyes and she felt cold. He squeezed his eyes as tight as he could as another flashback came to him; this one was of Takeda grabbing her as he was in her. He yelled and kept walking, would these images always haunt him? He felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know if he would ever want to be with Misao if those things always came to him. He was disgusted in himself, and he should have stopped it all, he could have just killed Takeda on the spot. If only he had known earlier that most of the other lords hated Takeda as much as he did.

"Aoshi, please tell me," she ran in front of him and grabbed the front of his shirt. She would always feel guilty if she couldn't remember and be able to tell Sanosuke. She would always feel like she was hurting Sano if she didn't tell him.

"You really don't want to know," he said he looked sad; he didn't care if he let his guard drop. He was plagued by the images now and he didn't want her to be the same way. She looked up at him pleadingly and she kept repeating the same thing. He couldn't do it; that would mean he would have to admit his fault, take credit for raping her, Takeda was a dirty man. He knew he would not let it happen again, and he would not let Rika be subjected to him again either. There was nothing she could learn from that sort of experience.

Rika started crying fearing the worst; she didn't know what she did or what he did, or what Takeda did to her. She knew where it hurt and she knew it was something sexual, what if she ended up pregnant. Would he tell her then? She started to worry she would know exactly what Kaoru was feeling sooner than planned. "Aoshi, what if," she started but it was too painful, she didn't want to ask it. She cleared her throat, it had to be asked, "Could I have gotten pregnant from it?"

Aoshi looked away from her, that part was still fuzzy, had he pulled out? Now he was screwed, what if she was, it would most defiantly ruin his chances with Misao. "I don't remember." It was all he could say, he suddenly had the urge to cut his dick off. He heard her cry of anguish and she fell on the ground. He fell down as well; he didn't have the strength to stand any longer. "I can't tell you."

She looked up at him, "Why not? Aoshi I have to know," she was ready to just lie down and die. Maybe if she never knew it didn't count, plus it wasn't like she was dating Sanosuke or anything. Aoshi said they weren't themselves so it doesn't matter. Aoshi gave her a defeated look, she had never seen him like that before, and she was sure no one else had either.

"He forced us to have sex, and you told him we would put on a show for him," he finally told her, he didn't want to but she just looked so gone.

"God I'm such a whore, it was my idea?" She hated herself, why did she have to act like a flirt all the time. Though when she tried to act like a hard ass it still got her in trouble, maybe she should just go back when they went to Edo. Sanosuke would eventually get over her, they weren't serious, and it was just for fun. She curled up in a ball and looked at Aoshi through blurred eyes, he regretted it. That at least made her feel a little better knowing that he hadn't enjoyed it either.

He didn't know what to say, it happened to him a lot. He was fine talking to Misao and other men, but just her he was always at a loss for words. She wasn't worth the trouble she caused it was aggravating having to fix every mistake she made, but he did it anyways. It was her trap; she attracted people who would help her out of horrible situations so that she felt like she could do anything she wanted.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and he looked back over to her. She had stopped crying and was putting on a brave face. Damn she was determined to be so happy all the time; she could cheer herself up in a instance. He wondered what her mantra was, if she even used one. "I think, we should just speed this whole thing up. Lets get to Edo as fast as we can," she smiled standing up brushing the dirt off of her. She missed wearing her pants; maybe she could find someone's somewhere to wear. Kaoru wore pants some times, but she didn't think she could find any jeans. She walked over to Aoshi and held her arms out.

He grabbed her hands and she pulled him up, he smirked to himself. Maybe he would be able to forget eventually, and when he was with Misao earlier he didn't remember. Misao could make him forget things, it was comforting.

When Rika walked into her room Kaoru was sitting and talking to Yoshi, she came in and sat next to Kaoru on the couch. "Hello Yoshi, how was your day?" she asked smiling glad to have some different company.

"Oh it was so nice, I've been talking to Miss Kaoru here," he certainly had gotten a lot gayer since when she first met him. He must have felt comfortable around them to let his true self come out. "Where have you been all day?"

"Scouting mission, Kenshin sends his love. Takeda actually wanted me and Aoshi go and spy on them, does he not realize? We just went and hung out with them for a little while," she smiled seeing Kaoru smile when she mentioned Kenshin. She pushed all other thoughts of Sanosuke and Takeda in the back of her mind. She had to try and fix this, she couldn't run away now. "Yoshi did Takeda mention when we were leaving for Edo?"

"Yes, he said next week. Me and you are going together early and you are going to check over the buildings I've picked out," he smiled winking at her; Takeda was a very dumb man.

"Excellent, it will just be me and you?" she rubbed her hands together; they could plan so much stuff without other people around. With his knowledge and her knowledge they could set everything up so it looked like it was going to go off, but not.

"Well of course Aoshi is coming; he has been assigned as your official assistant. Takeda told him this morning, he seemed to think it was a good idea. What a dim-witted man he is, he is putting all three of us together, and alone," Yoshi was very please with this arrangement, he had convinced Takeda that they should go ahead and inspect the buildings. It had all been his idea and Takeda had taken the bait without thinking, he was too trusting.

Rika didn't mind that Aoshi would be there, but she had had her fill of him. She really wanted to try and avoid him for a while, but it was impossible now. He had become her official adviser? She had been put higher than him, just because of the night earlier. She was sure Aoshi was very upset at this, he had been there longer. She couldn't help but wonder if Takeda wasn't really the head of this operation. "Do you think he would let us go sooner? If we convince him that this is going to be a bigger job than we initially thought," She hoped it was possible but Yoshi didn't think so.

"I guess you will just have to wait, and I'll be stuck here," Kaoru sighed looking down at her stomach. She rubbed it and closed her eyes.

"That reminds me, I gotta go find Aoshi," Rika stood up and walked out of the room. She forgot about Kaoru, he had said something about maybe getting her out of here. She walked out into the hallway and the guards had disappeared. 'Takeda you are the biggest idiot,' she thought shaking her head. He really didn't think she would escape? Well she wasn't planning on it, so I guess he wasn't so dumb. Finally she found Aoshi's room and knocked on the door.

No one answered and she walked in and decided to wait until he came back to talk to him. She saw he was sitting on the floor and seemed to be in a trance. Would he be mad if she disturbed him?

"What do you want now?" he said opening one eye to look at her standing next to him.

"Um…about Kaoru, can we get her out?" she bent down and looked at him. He gave her the are you crazy look. "Come on, what does he need with her anyways? They are just going to kill her once they realize she can't do anything.

"If you think I am going to talk to him when I don't have to, then you are vainer than I thought," was all he said before he started to focus back on his meditation. Takeda really must have really broken his ego, Aoshi was scared silly.

"Aoshi, will you come with me so that I can talk to him?" She wondered if he would even do that. Aoshi stayed quiet apparently he wouldn't. "You are my assistant and adviser you have to do what I say." She hoped that would strike something in him, it did, anger.

"If I am to be your adviser I advise you to stay away from the sick bastard. We can't afford to let Kaoru go, if he finds out I lied to him," he shuddered inside at the thought. He might die, or even worse, relive the night. "No."

"What if we just help her escape, they won't even have the energy to go get her. She isn't an asset to them anyways, what did you want her here in the first place?" She had wondered why he would ever want Kaoru here; Kenshin would fight just as hard if she was safe back at the dojo.

"I didn't know if they would come if it was just you, and to get Misao out of here I had to tell them of the mistake and they made the call to get Kaoru," he confessed, now he knew they would of just came for her.

"Well, there aren't any guards by our room, I wonder if there are any outside," she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. He really didn't want to go but her grip was like a man's. They went to the door that would lead them outside and Rika opened it and looked out. She started to walk out and then she came back inside. "Well they are outside."

"Oh really?" Aoshi said his first sarcastic comment and Rika laughed at him. All of a sudden Yoshi came walking towards them.

"Hello guys, Kaoru decided she was tired and I let her and the baby rest," he gave them a friendly smile before heading off to his own room.

"Goodnight," Rika waved to him and someone came in from outside. It was the burly guard that was usually in the dungeon. "Hello," she smiled and waved at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in his gruff voice, he didn't look very happy to see her.

"I just wanted to take a quick breath of the air to calm me down before bed," she said and the guard walked back outside.

"Goodnight," Aoshi said walking back to his room.

"Fine fagot I'll just do this all by myself," she yelled at him and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do what?" Was she still trying to figure out how to get Kaoru out? He walked back up to her, "Listen to me, she will be fine here."

"How do you figure?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

He couldn't believe it, she never stopped, never stopped going. "Because," he started and he heard a door slam behind them. They both turned to see Takeda wander into the hall with them.

"Good you are both here," he mumbled, he didn't look very good. Suddenly he fell forward and his back was covered blood. They rushed over to him. "I can't believe," he said as he began to cough up blood and soon they heard the gurgle of death.

Aoshi rushed into Takeda's room and saw there was blood all over the walls and everything. Someone had somehow gotten in and out quickly. Rika followed and heard her stomach burble, who had done this? "I knew Takeda was to dumb to be the head of all of this. We have to get the hell out of here!" They both stood up and ran back into Aoshi's room.

When they reached his door it was already open, he cautiously walked in the room and saw the back of a tall thin man wearing a business suit. "Kanyru Takeda," Aoshi said as the man turned to face them both. Aoshi had thought he died in prison, but he was standing in front of them now.

"Aoshi, I see I've become your boss now, and who's the pretty little lady?" Kanyru walked up to them, he was cleaning off his sword. He killed his own son; usually it was the son killing the father to take over as head. "My son might have trusted you Aoshi, but I don't. With Kenshin already in town you guys will be leaving for Edo tonight," he smiled at them and Rika pretended to look devastated. This guy actually tried to run an opium ring at one point?

"Right sir," Aoshi said walking back out of the room with Rika.

The next day the 3 had arrived in Edo, apparently the son had learned his stupidity from his father. Kanyru still let them go without any guards because Yoshi convinced him it would be less conspicuous. Aoshi led them to the dojo where they decided they could stay for the time being. All they had to do now was wait for Kenshin and the others defeat Kanyru and make their way back to Edo. They decided the best plan of action was to just sit and not even try to set anything up.

Rika finally relaxed once they walked into the front yard of the dojo, Megumi must have been at the clinic. No one was there and Rika ran directly to her room and wanted to sleep. Yes sleep sounded excellent right then and the other men decided to take naps out in the warm sun.

* * *

Kenshin and his crew had heard news that Kanyru had taken over and killed his son Youko. They also heard that Rika and Aoshi had already left for Edo, they were planning the day in which to attack. Should they wait until more left or should they strike now? They knew the older Takeda was weak and would be easy to overcome. Now they had no idea what the henchmen were thinking. Earlier they had hated Youko and probably just of never tried to stop them, but now they had their old boss back.

One morning they decided they had to do it now or never and they set out for Fujushima. In the day light it looked so much easier to get too, they found the large stair case right away and expected guards in the yard but their were none. It was empty except for Kaoru and 1 guard. Kaoru ran up to them and jumped onto Kenshin happy to be finally going home.

"Kaoru where is everyone?" Yahiko asked looking around; the guard that was watching Kaoru paid them no attention.

"They left for Edo this morning," she smiled pulling away from Kenshin, they had waited to long.

"Everyone? They didn't leave anyone here but you and that guy," Misao couldn't believe it she looked over at the man who seemed to be day dreaming.

"Yeah I guess," she gave an uncomfortable laugh; they were expecting to have this huge fight. Now they all had to walk back to Edo and with the 2 girls it would take longer. They wouldn't reach Edo in time; it could all be burned down to the ground by the time they got there. They started out for Edo, there was no reason to stay there any longer.

* * *

When they had heard the news of Kanyru leaving early and taking everyone with him, they all started to panic. Well Yoshi and Rika started to panic, they were convinced that Aoshi was panicked on the inside. Rika and Yoshi were inspecting what seemed like a million of houses a day. They were all good unsturdy structures to blow up, now they somehow needed to come up with a system of laying out the gun powder but making it so that it was impossible to set it off.

"We could use water! We could push all those boxes into the water," Yoshi almost squealed knowing he had a brilliant idea.

"Or we could invent a machine and put it on the floor of the ocean. It will rhythmic pound until it causes an earthquake and the dock breaks under pressure and the cargo goes into the water by itself," Rika was talking a mile a minute and Aoshi couldn't understand either of them. He knew it was all stupid though, how could they get all that cargo wet?

"Ohh…we could break boards and shit," Yoshi was now bouncing up and down.

"Then Kanyru will ship in more gun powder, all it does is buy us more time," Aoshi pointed out and Rika gave looked at him like he was stupid.

"He doesn't know anything about gun powder, we can tell him that it will still work wet. That once you light it that the flames get so hot that it dries it right up," Rika smiled maybe she was a explosives genius at heart.

"You really think he is that dumb?" Aoshi was unconvinced that anyone would ever believe that.

"Trust me I know he is," Yoshi was holding his hand up for a high five, Rika had taught him and now he used it all the time. Rika of course never left him hanging no matter how annoying it got.

"We will have to stall until Kenshin and they get here," Rika was trying to think everything through.

"How are you going to get all of that into the water?" Aoshi asked again, they still hadn't figured that out. Rika was not good at taking things step by step, she was used to luck helping her.

"We break boards," she said reminding him.

"HOW?" He shouted at her, she wasn't getting it.

"I don't know smarty pants maybe you can think of something," she sneered at him. He looked ready to smack her, but he held it back.

"I guess we could just set fire to the pier, that way it would just all be destroyed," he said thinking out loud.

"Then he will just ship in more, and it will explode and blow everything up and help him out," Yoshi found every flaw in Aoshi's plan. "We could tie gun powder to the supports and blow those up and the whole thing will collapse."

"And it would cause enough shaking to make people think it was caused from an earthquake!" Rika thought Yoshi was brilliant, she was glad he was on their side. Yoshi grabbed his long pony tail and fidgeted with it. "Tonight we will go out and set that up, and it should be all wet by the time he gets here tomorrow night."

"Excellent, lets get going," Yoshi stood up, he had go get up and do something but Rika grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him back down. "Right we have to wait until dark."

Once it was dark out Rika and Yoshi headed out to the docks. Rika found one of the crates that had the banana lady on it and they cracked it open. It was full of bags and bags of gun powder. She lifted one out and told Yoshi to get in the water and she would hand it down to him. He jumped off the dock and it was too deep, he would drop that thing in a second. He looked around and spotted a small fisherman's boar near by. He swam over and tumbled inside before rowing it over to Rika.

"Brilliant," she said handing down one bag at a time, once the crate was empty she jumped down into the boat with Yoshi. They found some net and decided that would work well enough to tie the bags to the posts. They tied about 3 bags to each support and rowed back to shore. Now how would they light them? She ran back on the dock and smelt all the boxes sniffing for the distinct smell of metal and gun powder.

Finally she found one and opened it, sure enough it had ignition wicks. She pulled out a large spool and she looked over the side of the dock and Yoshi was floating on the boat waiting for her. She started to unroll it down to him, and when it reached him he attached it to all three bags on the first support. Rika quickly tied a twist and lowered the large end of the spool down to him. He skillfully attached the next set and threw the spool back up to her.

She twisted it again and then twisted the 2 twists together and that process continued until they had hooked all the posts up and she twisted all the ends together so that they would all go off at the same time. Yoshi paddled back to shore and ran on top with Rika.

He approved of her connection and she looked at him, how were they going to start it? They looked around for a torch, but there was none; they were standing on a dock full of gun powder. Rika knew that the well was closer then the dojo and she told Yoshi to wait for her. Quickly she ran and looked down in the well, she needed a way to get back up. She let the bucket drop down and made sure that the top was tightly tied. She jumped down and prepared to hit the ice cold water, but it never came. She looked up and it was very dark in the well. She hustled up the well and heard someone outside, suddenly Kagome came through the door and they screamed at the sight of each other.

"Rika you are okay," Kagome hugged her when she had calmed down. "Where have you been? Were you in the feudal era?"

"No Meiji, but I need a lighter. We are trying to blow up Tokyo port," She said quickly and Kagome gave her a scared look. "Yeah now I have to help fix something, I have to make sure the massacre doesn't go down, well to make sure it happens right," she was talking and Kagome seemed lost. How had they ended up in such different places?

Kagome took her yellow backpack off and searched and finally pulled out a green lighter. "You can have my extra one; don't they have fire already there?"

"Yeah but we are doing this secretly, we have to get all the gun powder into the water. And the well was closer than any torch," she said as she walked back to the well.

"I thought an earthquake made all the gun powder fall into the water," Kagome was stunned, everything she was learning in school about it, it had actually happened because of this woman standing in front of her.

"That's the effect we are going for, good-bye Kagome. After this is all over I am planning on staying for at least a year, I might come visit though." With that she slipped back into the well. This time she felt the ice cold water, and she scrabbled for the bucket. She put the lighter between her teeth and started to climb, and she got up faster than she had before.

When she got back to Yoshi he had told her she was gone for 10 minutes and she didn't come back with fire. She showed him the little lighter and she bent down. She flicked the end and it lit up. She held it up to the wires until all the ends were lit and they both ran for it. They sprinted all the way back to the dojo and once they were back they heard the blast and then came the shaking, earthquake like shaking.

They were so excited when they got back they were jumping up and down hugging each other, they did it. Rika had actually done something right, she was ecstatic, she ran into Aoshi's room. She found him sitting in the dark and he was looking straight at her. "We did it, and everyone is going to think it was an earthquake!"

"Until they see that the only thing destroyed was the pier," he said he didn't want to talk to her. He had enough of her, she didn't need him. He was ready just to up and leave and go back to Kyoto. Misao could stay as long as she wanted and then she could go back and meet up with him there. Kyoto, where none of this mattered, they wouldn't be effected one way or another.

"Trust me, they think it was an earthquake," she smiled walking in the door more and closing it. "Why do you meditate so much?"

"Go away," he yelled and Rika stopped walking towards him. She dropped her shoulders and turned to leave. "You remember what happened with Takeda yet?" She stopped and turned back to him. She told him she had remembered a little more but not much. "Do you think Misao really wants me now?"

Was he opening up to her? Did he finally consider her a friend? She didn't want to get any closer. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you telling Sanosuke?" He squinted and looked at her, he was truly confused. Rika knew Misao well and probably him better than she ever should of.

"Well, I have to, or else I will feel horrible every time I see him," she wanted to go and sit and talk to him but he didn't seem like he was inviting her to stay for a long conversation.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong, it was all the drugs," he said trying to convince himself that if he was drugged that it wasn't really him doing it so he shouldn't feel guilty.

"Because it happened! Because it should of happened with him when we were both ready, when we were drugged on our own emotions," She snapped at him and he looked down at this lap.

He knew she was right, he could have fought it off, or saw it coming. He just gave into it; he had ruined himself for Misao, would she ever forgive him? "Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Maybe you, she's in love with you and its taking everything she has to try and be with you. She will probably be madder at me than you," she told him the truth, Misao would do anything to be with Aoshi, and if he wanted her she would be willing to forgive anything. "I think you might have to watch out for Sanosuke though," she laughed and he looked back up at her.

"Why is that?" He thought Sanosuke would be happy he was looking out for Rika because he couldn't. He had saved the bastards life, Sanosuke owed him gratitude.

"Duh, because you left me alone in this time knowing damn well that I didn't know where I was going; and I almost got raped. Then you convinced some bad guy to steal me and I almost got raped again. Then you plotted with Misao to bring me back and then you get convinced to rape me and I couldn't of gotten out of it," was he really that clueless?

"I saved the buffoons life!" he shouted at her. "And I'd say I'm doing a damn good job keeping you out of trouble!"

"I don't want him to rip your head off, but he isn't as easily swayable as you are," she giggled and he stood up. "What you going to come yell at me some more, you said it your self he is a buffoon. You've known him longer than I have."

Aoshi walked up to her and stopped, he remembered how he felt kissing her. "How do you do this so well?" He fought off the urge and turned around and put his arms behind his back. She had reduced him to this weak man, he couldn't control anything around her. He was caught off guard more times than he had ever had, and he knew she didn't mean too.

"Do what?" She looked at him, she was getting angry. What was he trying to pull; he was acting so weird, so normal. His cold stony features had faded and he seemed like he was lost and confused.

"You have only known me for 2 weeks and Sanosuke for only one day more," he shouted grabbing his head; he thought he was loosing his mind. His head hurt so bad and he just felt like letting everything fall out of him, emotions and all. She was slowly unwinding him, untying all the tight knots that held everything bottled up. His vision started to get blurry and he fell to his knees.

"Aoshi what the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled at him and she was ready to defend herself if he turned on her. She wanted to see what was really wrong with him, but she was scared. He looked like he was dying, but of what? Confusion? Torment over deciding if Misao would actually take him or not. He turned to look at her and his hair was disheveled and his eyes were wide and crazy looking.

Instantly she froze, she knew he was having a major break down, "I think you should go meditate," she said before running out of the room. She started for her own room but ran smack dab into Yoshi, he was sitting talking to Megumi. Yoshi and Megumi had become good friends over the past days.

"What's the hurry? Aoshi refuse to talk to you?" Megumi said and she and Yoshi laughed. They were always making fun of her for always talking to him. They thought he was empty of emotion and didn't understand why she even tried to talk to an empty shell.

"Um…no," she looked back at the room and heard a scream of agony. Was he going to try to kill himself? It sure sounded like it, she kept hearing the screams and she closed her eyes. She had to let him work it out on his own, she was sure he would hate himself for showing his weak side. Rika looked back at Yoshi and Megumi and they were looking at Aoshi's door horrified.

"What did you do to the poor man?" Yoshi awed looking up at Rika pulled her down to sit with them on the porch. "Did you give him blue balls?" he giggled at his joke.

"No, I don't really know," she said the scream turned from agonizing to painful, was he hurting himself?

"He sounds like people at the clinic who come in with missing limbs," Megumi said she looked really worried. Maybe she should go see if he needed anything, he could really be hurting himself in there.

"Yeah that makes me feel better about just sitting here listening," Rika snickered at Megumi, they were defiantly not helping. She noticed that she left the door a crack open. "Let me just check to make sure he isn't self-mutilating," she lay on her stomach and crawled over to the door and peered inside. He was sitting in his meditation position with tears streaming down his face. She was expecting him to be running around the room like a crazy person ripping his hair out. He let out another scream and then went silent, he sure did look unusual.

She backed away and once she had made it back to Yoshi she stood up and announced she was going to bed.

Back in his room Aoshi was trying to get a hold of his thoughts, but he felt like he was losing the battle against himself. He felt like an idiot for falling apart like that in front of Rika, she made him let down his guard for so long that it was breaking him. Slowly he found himself wanting to tell her more than he was sure she wanted to hear. But she acted like she wanted to hear it, maybe she did. He only knew her for 14 days, she didn't deserve to hear things that he knew he would never tell Misao.

He felt like Misao already knew how he was feeling and he could see her sad face, he felt like he had already betrayed her. He shouted as the picture of him looking up at the nude Rika on top of him. He had betrayed her, and he was almost going to do it again, sober. This was why he never drank sake, to keep his mind clear, but now it seemed like drinking it would clear his mind of all these horrible thoughts. He didn't want to leave the room, he knew they were out there, maybe she still was too. He was grateful that she had left; he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Then he hated the fact that she left; it just made him not hate her. He wanted to hate her; he wanted to hate her so much that he couldn't stand her anymore. He wanted her to have stayed with him, and comfort him. No he didn't, she didn't deserve to be so close to him already. He always had to get her out of trouble, she was always bothering him, and she acted like she was attached to his hip. Even now, after she had remembered almost everything, and she was still willing to talk to him. She had seen past his faults so far and still wanted to help him, and let him help her.

He screamed again, no, she didn't care about him, he didn't want her too. She wanted to be with Sanosuke and he wanted to go and be with Misao. He pictured Misao smiling at him; she was so beautiful, and independent. She wouldn't take him, not now, she would feel deceived and thought he was disloyal. Rika had said that Misao loved him so much that he was willing to see past it. Maybe Rika was right, he wasn't sure why he was taking her advice. She had known Misao for fewer days than she had known him, Rika was his first, his. No she wasn't his; she wasn't anyone's, if she was anyone's she was Sanosuke's.

Sanosuke hated him, because he felt threatened or because he was jealous? Sanosuke was jealous that he was with Rika all the time and Sanosuke had to follow them everywhere. So did Misao, she was following Aoshi, why? Did Misao really love him that much? She had refused to marry that man that offered her everything. He felt something in his heart, well at least he assumed it was his heart, he wasn't too sure he had one. But he felt it so it must be there somewhere; Misao had never made him feel it. It was Rika, no, it was the horrible feeling of remembering Misao and how he had hurt her, and she didn't have any idea. He wasn't sure if he would ever get control of his thoughts, and his ideas, and himself.

A/n: Damn I made him out of character, but everyone breaks character when they have a mental break down. I have faith he will pull out of it though. Hehe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kanyru stepped out of his carriage and something seemed out of place. Rika and Yoshi were there to meet him with smiling faces. "How's the set up coming?"

"Well there was an earthquake and all the supplies fell into the ocean but we recovered them all this morning," Rika said and she saw his face get red. "Don't worry though, we can still set it all up and it should be dry enough by the time all the triggers are set off."

Kanyru calmed down, thank kami, or else he would have been out of thousands of dollars. "Where is Aoshi?"

"He has been ill for about 2 days now," Yoshi shook his head, he seemed less gayer when he talked to his superiors. "He should be up and okay by tonight or tomorrow, we had a doctor come check him out."

"What's he got?" He looked at them and they looked at each other then back at him. They seemed to be very secretive.

"Just the influenza, the new age sickness," Rika said swiftly enough and Kanyru dropped his suspicious look. It had taken Aoshi a little longer than she would have thought to recover; she tried to stay away from his room. Yoshi and Megumi had taken turns taking him food and he had requested, 'Rika is to stay away from me.' So she stayed away, but she would sometimes peek at him when she knew he was sleeping.

"I trust you will tell my men when they arrive how and where to set up the explosives," Kanyru said getting back in his carriage and being carried away to his mansion somewhere with in the city.

Yoshi turned to Rika and they headed back to the house, when they got there Aoshi was sitting under the same tree Rika had saw him under the first day she met him. That was only 2 weeks ago, he had said that to her, but she wasn't sure what it meant. Did he think it was too early for him to trust her? To confide in her like he had already? To drop his guard when she was around? Was he secretly battling a crush for her? She laughed as she thought of the last one. She abruptly stopped when he looked up at her with his empty gray stare.

He had regained control of himself, and she was afraid that if she talked to him that he would lose it. She smirked and kept walking; she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. It was so boring around there with out Kenshin and the others. She hoped that they would be there soon; she was ready for all of this to be over. Yoshi came into the kitchen and sat across from her at the table.

"The soldiers are here; they just entered the north of the city and are setting up camp there. How should we tell them to set it up?" He looked at her but she didn't seem to be in any mood to plot.

"Normally I guess, you can explain it to them, and we can go through and pretend to check later. The gun powder is all useless now. Do you feel like going by your self, I think I need a nap," she yawned after she said it.

"I guess I could go by myself, but you wouldn't feel so weak if you would eat more than a few bites of food. Megumi left some rice balls in the kitchen for you," he was worried about her; she seemed to be falling apart. He didn't know if it was homesickness, or person sickness. He pushed off the table and stood up he gave her one last glance before he headed off to talk to the men.

She sighed letting her head fall on the table, she wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't. She was the most confused she had ever been, she just wanted to know what was wrong. He was worrying her, she was sure he had never acted like that before. She heard foot steps outside and she hoped it was Aoshi coming to talk to her. The door slid open and it was Aoshi, she turned her head leaving her forehead to rest on the table. I guess hoping and wishing really worked, or not.

He looked at her and walked into the cooking part of the kitchen and shut the door behind him. She surprised him, why was she sitting in the kitchen with her head on the table? He wanted to ask her, but he knew he wouldn't be able just to ask her without having a conversation. He wasn't ready to talk to her again, or ever if he could help it. It hurt to think that he had to cut himself off from her, he had to do it for Misao. So that he didn't do something he would regret, and that Misao would become jealous of Rika. He wasn't going to ruin their friendship; Misao really didn't have very many friends.

He found the food Megumi had left for him and he noticed another plate, whose was it? He remembered Yoshi and Megumi had both came into his room to eat with him that morning, but he wasn't hungry then. Was Rika not eating, or was it just simply another plate for him. He walked back into the kitchen and Rika was asleep face first on the table. She did look a little weak, we walked back and grabbed the extra plate and set it in front of her. She looked up at him and pushed the food away from her.

"Pitiful," was all he could muster as he left her alone to pout. Had he caused her to act like that? She needed her strength for the next coming days, she needed to eat. She would eat eventually; she would get hungry and crave for it. It was what had happened to him, he didn't know how long he could go without eating, he knew it wasn't long. He sat on the porch and began to eat; he heard the door behind him open.

He cringed hoping she wasn't going to talk to him, but he heard the foot steps walk straight past him. Apparently she had gotten the hint, but she still seemed upset, she wasn't Aoshi's problem anymore. By the time he had finished eating Yoshi had returned and seemed in a bad mood. "What happened?"

"They are blocking the road from the north; Kenshin won't be able to get through. When they see them they will capture them and execute them," he said with a huge frown, all was lost as far as he was concerned.

"Yoshi?" Rika said coming out of her room. She didn't look good at all.

"What is it? Are you feeling better?" Yoshi walked up to her; she was clenching the side of the house. Just as he reached her she fell forward and he caught her and flipped her around so that he could see her face. "Rika!" He shouted setting her down on the deck and started to shake her, "Wake up, do I need to get Megumi?"

Rika didn't respond she was completely gone; she didn't look as if she would recover any time soon. Yoshi looked over at Aoshi who was staring off into space. "Aoshi, watch her, I will go get Megumi-san." Aoshi kept his head straight; she had starved her self that was it. He didn't need to watch her, he was sure she wasn't going anywhere soon. Yoshi got up and ran to get Megumi anyways whether Aoshi was going to watch her or not.

After Yoshi had disappeared Rika sat up, and Aoshi looked at her but she didn't notice him. She mumbled something and stood up, what was she doing? He watched as she kept repeating the same incoherent word and started to walk to the farthest part of the yard. He sighed and decided he should get up and follow her; finally they were in the groove of sakura trees. Rika fell on her knees and looked as if she was chanting something, was she going insane? Did starvation make people act crazy? As far as he knew they did, and then she fell forward and pass out again.

He walked back to the main part of the yard and waited for Megumi and Yoshi, he told them what had happened and they all walked over together. By the time they got there she was already gone, who knows where a psycho babbler would go. They searched for hours but they couldn't find her, they decided to settle in for the night and Megumi started to make dinner.

Yoshi was trying to think of a way to get a correspondence to Kenshin to tell them to enter the city from the west. Megumi brought in their dinner and Aoshi knew the prefect idea. "Megumi can pretend she is taking medicine to a small village in the north and when she runs into Kenshin, she can tell them."

Yoshi of course thought he was brilliant and Megumi agreed to do it. Now everything was set, they really didn't need Rika anymore. Where ever she was Aoshi was praying that she wasn't getting into any trouble.

* * *

Rika didn't know what was going on around her; she knew that she didn't want to be near Aoshi. She had finally remembered the whole night and she hated herself, and she was embarrassed. The things she did and the things she offered, the way she enjoyed it, she was sick. She wanted Sanosuke, she wanted to sleep, but the visions wouldn't let her. She had to get out of there; Sanosuke would never forgive her for that, no matter their relationship. She knew that even if the gun powder was still wet that people would die and there would be a huge fire. She couldn't help stop it anymore; it was something that needed to happen.

She looked around and everything was blurry the only thing she noticed was the rock. She ran but it felt like walking, and fell against the large stone. She could stay there for the night and then she would go back into the well in the daylight. No one would ever look for her there, she lay down and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes it was very sunny outside and her vision was still a little blurry, she had had horrible sleep. Her dreams were plagued with flashbacks and she had a dream she had told Sanosuke what had happened. He had resorted to ripping her head off and that was when she woke up. She stood up and headed for the well, it was weird how she knew where everything was now.

Finally she found the bone eaters well and didn't bother to drop the bucket down, she wasn't coming back. She plugged her nose, even though she knew she wouldn't feel the freezing water. She jumped and landed in Kagome's well house, she looked up and saw streaks of light coming in through the cracks in the wall. Now she could rest easy, she had set everything up to happen just like it was supposed to. She climbed out of the well and saw Mrs. Higurashi before she passed out again.

Rika opened her eyes and saw the blurry outlines of what she recognized as Kagome's room. She rubbed her face and sat up; she remembered this room too well. When she didn't have a place to go and she actually saw Kagome this was were she would stay. Apparently Kagome was still in the feudal era doing her whatever stuff. She felt a little better, but she felt bad for leaving everyone on their own. She got out of the bed and walked around the room, she stopped next to Kagome's desk. There was a history book lying right out in the open, quickly she picked it up and turned the lights on. She tried to open it but it was too heavy, she went and sat on the bed and set the book in her lap.

She flipped to the page Kagome had bookmarked and of course it was on the year, 1886. She started to read and everything she had gone through was mentioned, including who first started the idea and how Kanyru killed his son. It gave a back ground story on Kanyru Takeda and even a very wrong account of Kenshin. It described Kenshin as a viscous killer who killed with a backwards sword because it was more torturous. It told about the earthquake that dumped the gun powder into the ocean and how they still used it in houses. It mentioned an explosives expert by the name of Okani Sagara, who learned the art from an unnamed father.

She wondered if this woman was her, her nickname was Okani, but Sagara? She recognized the last name, but couldn't place it was it Aoshi's? She knew Kenshin's was Himura and she never heard Sanosuke's. She shivered thinking of being married to Aoshi, she couldn't of, and he was with Misao. Maybe that was why he was freaking out so much, did Aoshi love her? If he did then he was right for staying away from her, and she was right to come back. She looked back down at the name and couldn't place it on the page. She reread the page over and over again and couldn't find it, the whole sentence was gone. She shut the book and sighed, so now she wasn't included in history at all. All the better that she stay in her own time.

There was a knock at the door and she told whoever it was to come in. It was Kagome's mother, "Are you hungry?"

Rika smiled and nodded and Mrs. Higurashi brought in a tray of food. "Did Kagome tell you anything?"

"She told me you were able to use the well," she set the tray in front of Rika and sat at the edge of the bed. "She didn't mention where you ended up, last time I saw her she said that you weren't where she was."

Rika remembered that face from when she had bumped into her in the market place. "I went to the Meiji era, it was quite fun." Mrs. Higurashi made a surprised face and Rika reached into her pocket and pulled out the money purse, "I think this is yours."

She took the bag from Rika and fingered it, she couldn't believe it, and she thought it was gone forever. So Rika knew that she had once traveled through the well before, "Thank you, how did you know it was me? I thought I was disguised pretty well," she laughed a little.

"How could I not notice your face," Rika laughed to, "I spent some of the money, I am sorry."

Mrs. Higurashi looked fine with it, there was still quite a bit left. She spotted the book off to Rika's side and picked it up. "Catching up on your history?"

"Yeah my name was in it, but I read it again and couldn't find it. I've been forgotten," she sighed opening up to the pages and letting Kagome's mother read it. "It was somewhere in here, but it wasn't really my name, but a form of my name. It said Okani Sagara, which Okani is my nickname from my adoptive parents but I don't know where Sagara was from."

"You were supposed to stay in that time and marry someone you met I'm guessing," she set the book back down on the bed. She remembered her adventures in the same time. "I chose to come back; I was once in the history books, but not anymore."

"Really?" This shocked her, what else happened in that time that she could have been in history forever for. Why had she turned it down? "What happened?"

"Well, I met this older gentlemen named Saito and we fell in love but he was married. He was promoted as the emperor's second in command, and then I fell in love with the emperor. I feared for my life so I ran, when I came back I went to school. In class they were talking about the affairs of the emperor and how they had killed her, and she was the first adulterous ever executed in Japan," she was looking at her fidgeting hands all the time. She had no problem telling this to Rika, they had been close for a long time now, but remembering hurt.

"Oh, that's horrible, I never learned about anything about that," she said it never happened because she left, but she wasn't destined to die. She felt bad thinking about Sanosuke, "Did you ever meet Kenshin?"

"No, but Saito knew him, but we never officially met," she stood up; apparently she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I hope you never regret coming back, sometimes we are born in a different time then you are destined, you and Kagome are both lucky to of been able to go where you belong." Then she left Rika to sit alone and eat her dinner.

"She's wrong, people aren't born in the wrong the time," Rika said to herself pushing some sushimi into her mouth, Kagome's mother made the best food she had ever tasted. She could easily marry someone of this time and love them as much as whoever Sagara was. But she couldn't help but imagine herself married to Aoshi or Sanosuke or even Yahiko, have a bunch of children eventually. Here she would have to find someone new and fall in love with them, there she had already met whoever it was. She thought about Kaoru and hoped that they had found her in good health and that she would have her baby and both parents would be very happy.

She felt like crying, but she would be unhappy there, it wasn't her place. She looked back at the book sitting next to her. Was Kagome planning on staying in the feudal era? She opened the book to the index and searched for Kagome's name or anything about it. Finally she found something about demons and opened to it. It told about mythical demons and a mythical priestess named Kikyo. It said that the priestess died and then was later brought back and eventually she was brought back as a clay doll. The clay doll wandered Japan sucking up the souls of the dead while the other one helped to defeat the mighty demon Naraku. 'Nope, nothing about Kagome or Inuyasha,' she thought closing the book and throwing it on the floor. Whatever Kagome was doing that she thought was so important, it really wasn't. Kagome wasn't even in the history books, unless she was Kikyo, but the picture of the woman looked nothing like Kagome.

For the next few days Rika helped around the house and helped Souta do his homework and collect Kagome's. She helped grandpa do whatever it was he was doing everyday, mostly cleaning. She really wanted to wait and talk to Kagome, what was Kagome's plans after doing whatever it was she was doing? One day Rika helped clean out the well house and she stared at the well the whole time. She didn't want to jump in it as much as she wanted Kagome to come out of it. After sitting in and watching all day she went in for dinner.

As she was helping Mrs. Higurashi clean dishes she saw something white out in the yard. She assumed it was just Buyo and continued their conversation about the dinner. Then Inuyasha came into the house and they both looked at him shocked.

"Where is Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked getting something for him to eat, and hopefully Kagome.

"She isn't here?" He scowled looking around the room until he saw the food. Immediately he grabbed it and started eating, Rika got done with the last dish and said goodnight. She was tired from waiting all day; she reached for the door handle and heard crying inside the room. She opened the door and saw Kagome lying on her bed. Kagome looked up when she heard the door open.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha is down stairs just so you know," she shut the door and walked towards the guest room.

"Wait," She heard Kagome whisper from her door behind her. She turned to see the tears being wiped off of Kagome's face. "Why are you here?"

"Um…, I don't want to be there anymore," was all she could say, this wasn't how she imagined this conversation going down, and she had thought about it all day.

"Why what happened to you?" Kagome waved her into her room, Rika went in and they both sat on the pink rug on her floor. Kagome was always caring about other people other than herself.

"I just don't want to get involved anymore, I did as much as I could do," she said remembering the question she was dying to ask. "When you are done are you going to stay with Inuyahsa?"

Kagome blushed she didn't know what to say, "I guess I really, I don't know, I will have to see what happens."

"I saw myself in the history book under the name Okani Sagara, and then I just disappeared," Rika hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. She suddenly had the feeling that Kagome had never even thought about it, now she would and she would be driven crazy just like Rika was now.

"Okani Sagara? Yeah she was the woman who told them how to place what stuff where right?" Kagome tried to remember what she heard in history class. "Well I'm not even in the history books," she laughed nervously, well, she didn't think she was.

"Your mother said that most people are born in the wrong time and we are lucky enough to go where we belong," Rika remembered and Kagome's face went sour. "Do we belong there?"

"Well you do, you are a important part of history, I'm not so much," Kagome said nonchalantly she was in deep thought. She was just Kikyo in modern day; two of her couldn't exist in one time. But Kikyo was technically dead and the people of that time really needed her powers. She wasn't Kikyo, she stammered to herself, she was Kagome she may look a little like Kikyo but she wasn't her. They were so different in so many ways; Kikyo was cold and Kagome was playful.

"Kagome," Rika kept repeating until Kagome came out of her head and apologized. "Do you really think I belong there? Was it stupid of me to leave?"

"I think you should go back, there is probably more people who love you there. I mean my family loves you, but you know your real family and your adoptive family don't seem to care," Kagome felt embarrassed she didn't feel like was helping at all, she just wanted to get back in to her train of thought.

"I think I will stay here a few more days, just to make sure it's the right decision," Rika got the hint and stood up and walked into the guest room.

Kagome tried to remember what it was like to just live a normal life, was it really what she wanted? She didn't like school now, once she loved to be at school with all her friends. She heard her room door open again, and she felt herself start crying again. Was she really meant to be in the feudal era, her mom believed she did?

"Kagome, why are you crying?" She heard Inuyasha ask as he shut the door behind him and sat in front of Kagome like a dog.

A/n: A little Inuyasha in there for you, of course I don't own either show or manga or anything at tall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Megumi successfully passed the soldiers with her disguise as a traveling herbal saleswoman. Why the soldiers didn't think it weird she was a woman with this profession she didn't know? She turned and waved to the men waved back; she was hot, that was the reason. Men were stupid to think pretty women weren't always up to something. She turned back to the road and smiled to herself, she loved being so cunning. She hoped Kenshin and the others were close hopefully she would run into them soon, her legs already hurt. She wasn't used to carrying the large cupboard that was strapped to her back, one of the men had offered to come with her, but unfortunately his general said no. 'Too bad, I could of swung him over to our side,' she thought trying to hold back the laughter.

After 4 hours she had to stop and rest, she was far enough away. She let the empty cupboard fall off her back and she sat down. It was still midday; she wondered how far she had gotten. There was a group of workers passing her and she decided to ask them, "Excuse me. Where is us?"

A man turned to her it was Kenshin wearing a large rice hat and ripped up clothing, "Megumi, what are you doing here?" The other three stopped and took their hats off and walked over to her.

"Trying to find you guys, they are intercepting people at the end of this road. Yoshi wanted me to come and tell you to go around to the west, they aren't guarding over on that side of the city," she said almost all in one breath. It was a miracle she didn't have to walk north anymore, it was very weird. Like luck was on her side, or some loving person in the clouds controlling their lives.

"I see, then we will have to back track a little, there was a road that went west back a ways," Kenshin nodded and helped Megumi up off the ground. He was very serious; of course it was because he was on a mission.

They started walking and suddenly Sano was in step with her, "How's Rika?" He asked, he was so worried about her, he knew she could take care of herself, but what if she had gotten hurt?

"She um…," she didn't want to tell them that she went insane and they lost her. Like a dog they had looked for her for hours. "We assume she is fine," was all she opted to say.

"What does that mean?" He gave her the old eye brow cock with you-better-tell-me-what-happened face. How could she assume she was fine?

"Well, she sort of ran away, and we think she jumped down some well. I don't know why a well, but Aoshi wouldn't let us disagree with it," she said remembering how odd it sounded when he had said it. The theory seemed very far fetched to her and Yoshi, she felt like Yoshi wasn't telling her something. Actually none of them were telling her.

"Oh god! How long has she been gone?" She had left, she was done helping, and now she had gone back. Maybe she just left to get some things in the future straightened out; a less likely idea, but it soothed him. She would be back; at least he desperately hoped so. Then he got the gut feeling, she wasn't going to come back. Well then he just had to go get her and bring her back.

On the way back Megumi explained to them everything that happened, including the sabotage and about Aoshi's mysteriousness and Rika's disappearance. She mostly talked about how one night Rika went into Aoshi's room and he started screaming and she came out. She told them all how he was screaming and shouting all night long. Then Rika was so worried about him she refused to eat, and how she had passed out and woke up and ran into the grove. Aoshi had followed her but she fell unconscious again so he left her alone and when she had gotten there Rika was gone.

Everyone was shaken up, what was wrong with both of them? Kenshin noticed they were acting strange during their visit in Fukushima. Had something happened between them? If it had he was going to keep it to himself, he knew Misao and Sanosuke were already feeling confused. He thought about Aoshi screaming and shouting like a madman, was he losing control of himself? Was Aoshi back to normal yet, was he going to be able to help them any further?

Finally they reached the woods on the west side of Edo and just like Yoshi had said, no one was there. They confidently strolled right into the city and were back at the dojo by 10 o'clock at night. Megumi told Kaoru that she needed to get into bed immediately and stay there and catch up. Kenshin saw lights flicker in the kitchen and he went in to see Yoshi and Aoshi huddled over a map.

As he stood at the door they both looked up at him and a flash went past him. He grabbed at it and caught Sanosuke from running at Aoshi. He tried to hold him back but it was to hard. Yoshi rushed over and helped Kenshin push him back outside, he wasn't sure who he was but he knew he didn't want to hurt him. When they got him outside Yoshi slid the door shut and blocked the way so he couldn't get in there.

"What's your problem mister?" Yoshi asked wondering what right Sano had to run in there and try to get at Aoshi.

"Get out of my way!" Sanosuke yelled but Kenshin still had a hold of him, he tried to squirm but Kenshin tightened his arms around him.

"What do you want with Aoshi?" Yoshi asked again, he had no idea why he was so upset.

"That bastard is going to die," Sanosuke yelled but Kenshin still held him back.

"Sano leave him alone," Kenshin tried to say but it was lost in the struggling.

"Kenshin let go," he screamed as he finally got free. He didn't attempt to run back in but now he was mad at Kenshin. Looking at Kenshin he was ready to go at him, "You don't know what that man has done!"

"Sanosuke, Rika is fine don't blame it on him. She left all by herself, there was nothing anyone could have done about it," Kenshin spoke calmly as he saw Yahiko run up with his hand on his sword. "Yahiko stand down," he said not taking his eyes off of Sanosuke.

"We are going to kill Aoshi?" Yahiko said in the distance.

"Yes," Sanosuke said as Kenshin and Yoshi said "No" at the same time. Kenshin saw the door behind Yoshi open and Aoshi stepped out on to the porch. He watched as Sanosuke didn't even realize it.

"Sanosuke, you need to stop this. She will come back, she will, I can promise you that, I can," Kenshin said and finally Sanosuke noticed Aoshi had come out.

"There you are bastard," Sanosuke yelled turning to look at Aoshi who was standing smugly on the porch. Sano was standing in the yard and Aoshi had the height advantage, for once.

"Why, what did I do?" Aoshi asked calmly he already knew what this was about, damn it, he should of stopped talking to Rika long ago.

"Where's Rika? Did you throw her on another dangerous mission? Is she really in Kanyru's room right now? How could you ever let anything happen to her, I had to trust you but I see that was a mistake," Sanosuke was steaming, he decided a verbal attack would do for now, but if Aoshi wanted a beat down he would give it to him.

"You don't know what you are talking about, everything that happened was her own fault, and she is an idiot. If you didn't already know that, then you are an idiot as well," Aoshi really didn't want to do this; him and Yoshi were in the middle of plotting.

"You let it happen!" Sanosuke was ready to break, he swore he would slit his throat and he was ready to do it.

"You don't know half the shit I got her out of, she would be dead right now if it wasn't for me. The damn girl doesn't know how to hold her tongue and almost got both of us shot. I bet you she never told you about how she offered Takeda a show, it was all her idea," Aoshi smiled inwardly, of course he wouldn't tell him that Aoshi was part of her plan, but it had been her idea.

"Liar," Sanosuke couldn't believe it, Rika had actually offered to do what for Takeda?

"Really? Well when she comes back you can ask her yourself. Don't forget to ask her about what she did in her meeting that almost got both of us killed," Aoshi said before he started to walk back into the kitchen.

Sanosuke let him go, he was heartbroken and betrayed. Rika liked Aoshi more, that was obvious, and she only pretended to like him so that Misao wouldn't be mad. "I'm going to the well," he announced and Aoshi stopped and watched Sano walk away.

Kenshin looked over at Aoshi, they had to follow him and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Aoshi began to turn back into the kitchen until Kenshin invited him to go for a walk. Aoshi nodded and followed Kenshin as they stayed way back behind Sanosuke. "What exactly happened between you and Rika?" Kenshin was curious as well, he had figured anyways but now he had confirmation.

"Nothing it was out of our control, we were drugged," Aoshi shut his eyes as he talked, he didn't know why he was telling anyone this. Rika had made him trust people and become more open, damn woman.

Kenshin eyed him suspiciously, "I'm sorry; I will keep it to myself." Whatever happened Aoshi had not wanted it to happen or Rika for that matter. It was something for Aoshi to tell only Misao and Rika only to tell Sanosuke, but Kenshin got the feeling neither of them would tell. They finally got to the well and Sanosuke was starting down at it. They stood back in the distance and watched.

Sanosuke couldn't decide if he should jump or not, what if it didn't work for him? How would he get back up if he couldn't go? He saw the bucket and dropped it down the well; he could try to get up like Rika claimed she did. He was a lot taller than her though, if he could just use his arms and legs to scoot back up. Finally he decided it was worth a try, he sat on the edge of the well and looked down. He plugged his nose and leapt off and he prepared himself.

Suddenly he felt the cold water hit his body and the bucket had his left leg and got it caught on it. He reached for the bucket and got his leg unstuck, was he there? He didn't know what the future's well looked like; he assumed it was the same. He rigorously started to climb back up; it was very difficult for him, like he assumed it would be. Once he reached the top he grabbed a hold of the sides of the well and he felt some hands grab his arms and pull him up and out of the well. He looked to see Kenshin and then Aoshi, he tried to ignore Aoshi.

"What are you trying to do?" Kenshin was laughing a little. "Are you trying to go to her?"

Sanosuke stayed silent, he didn't want to answer such a stupid question. He sat up and looked back at the well. "Aoshi you try, maybe you can do it."

"I don't want her fucking back," Aoshi almost sneered, he didn't spend 4 days trying to ignore her just to jump down a well and bring her back. She would defiantly get the wrong picture then; he was trying to wean her off.

"Yes you fucking do," Sanosuke stood up and he noticed that Aoshi had his back to the well. "Go get her," He shoved him and he fell backwards down into the well, but he heard a splash.

"Asshole!" Aoshi screamed trying to find the bucket, he couldn't believe Sano had really pushed him down there. He was happy that he wasn't able to go to the future though, he knew it meant something. He started to climb back up and when he got close enough to the top the other men pulled him out. "What the hell was that?" Aoshi was ready to actually start something with Sanosuke. That bastard pushed him down the well, he could of died!

"Kenshin it is your turn," Sanosuke looked expectedly at Kenshin.

"No Sano, let her come back by herself," Kenshin said waving his arms and backing away.

"Well, please at least talk to her. I promise I won't slit Aoshi's throat if you at least try," Sanosuke said even though he would probably try it anyways.

"You promise?" Kenshin thought it was a fair deal; he wouldn't have to watch Sanosuke all the time. He held his hand out and Sanosuke took it and shook it. "Okay, even if it doesn't work you have to keep your promise," he made sure and Sanosuke shook his head in agreement. Kenshin walked over to the well and took a deep breath. He climbed up and sat on the wall and then pushed himself off and prepared to hit the cold water. But he didn't, he felt as if he was flying. He opened his eyes to see swirling lights and colors all around him. He saw a large bubble in front of him and he reached out to it and it felt as if it sucked him in.

Suddenly he was solid ground, he stood up and dusted his pants up and found the ladder to climb up. He was in some sort of house and he could see light coming in from the outside. He found the door and walked out into a large yard, he was actually in the future. It felt so weird to him; he saw a cat not to far off sleeping in the waning sunlight. He heard a noise and someone shout in the little shack next to the one he had just come out of.

Quickly he rushed over to see if someone needed help, he swung the door open and saw Rika's back. She was sitting on the floor rubbing her head, and there was a ladder on the ground, he assumed she fell off. He laughed and she turned around her eyes got wide, "Kenshin!" she shouted as she rushed over to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure, Sanosuke was trying to get here to bring you back. He couldn't do it so he pushed Aoshi down and he couldn't do it. So he promised me he wouldn't slit Aoshi's throat if I tried, and I did and now I'm in the future," he explained and she looked confused trying to imagine what really happened.

"So Sanosuke is mad at me?" She finally concluded as she grabbed Kenshin's arm and escorted him out of the storage shed. She took him over to the bench under the big god tree to talk.

"Well Aoshi told him that you were going to tell him stuff that would make him mad," Kenshin said looking around, it looked nice and peaceful here, but he could hear loud noises coming from what seemed all around them. "I'm not here to bring you back, that is your decision."

"Well, I don't really know," She said looking down, it had been a few days since she had talked to Kagome, and she still wasn't sure it was right. "I feel like if I go back that I will stay there."

"I wouldn't mind your company, and I know that Sanosuke wouldn't mind it either," Kenshin was trying to locate and place the noises he was hearing but it was very difficult.

"Yeah right, he is already mad at me and he doesn't even know what I did, Aoshi was right, he wont forgive me," she looked out across the yard. "Did you know this used to be a dojo in the Meiji era, and then it became a shrine after World War I," she tried to change the subject, this place was the same as where he was from, just changed. "And this tree, is the big one in your front yard, I was digging over there," she pointed to a large pile of dirt. "I found the remnants of an old cooking pit."

"This is Kaoru's house in the future?" He was very interested, it looked so different, but he knew it felt very familiar. "But we don't have the bone eaters well in our yard," he pointed out, it seemed a lot smaller and more compact than he was used too.

"The well gets redirected to your well you have in the orchard. And the gym get expanded out over the whole property almost, I found some pictures." She said standing up and running into the house. She emerged a minute later running with an old beat up book. She sat down next to him and the book laid in her lap, "I found this book in the storage shed and grandpa said he had never seen it before."

Kenshin wasn't sure who grandpa was but he let it pass over his head as she opened the book to the first page. It read Kaoru's Dojo, and she flipped the page. There was a large picture of a bunch of people. He bent down to look at it more closely, he recognized Kaoru but she was very old and in a wheelchair. Next to her was a young man who looked almost like Kenshin, it must be his child. A son, Kaoru was giving him a son, he smiled happy to see that they were both ok.

Behind his son he noticed Yahiko laughing with his arm wrapped around a woman he knew he had seen before. Off to the left a little more was Sanosuke with long hair and he still had his ribbon around his head, he was looking afraid like he normally did when he got his picture taken. Sanosuke was also looking down at a young woman sitting on the ground. Rika handed him over the book and he squinted and pulled the book up to his face, he couldn't believe it. He looked over at Rika and then looked back to the Rika in the picture; she was there with all of them. She was going to be there to see his son grow into a man. He smiled trying looking at the picture a little longer, he wasn't in it. He knew he was older than all of them put together he must of passed by the time this picture was taken.

"I've found myself in several of these pictures, teaching students. I even looked myself up in a history book and found myself under the name Okani Sagara, I know where the Okani comes from but not the Sagara. Whose last name is it?" She hoped he would know, she had looked everywhere she could think of, she even went to the library and researched it but she found nothing. None of the book she read mentioned Sanosuke's or Aoshi's last names.

Kenshin debated telling her, she would get married to Sanosuke, but if she knew would it happen? He flipped the page and saw a large group of students he didn't recognize, after all of this Kamiya dojo would come back. The name would even change to be Kaoru's dojo. He smiled as he flipped through pictures of the dojo and he saw people practicing and his friends teaching. He stopped at a picture of Yahiko and the other woman in ceremonial wedding clothes, Yahiko would actually be married to this woman they had already met. He was happy he was getting to learn everybody's future, especially if he wasn't going to be there to witness it. "What happens to me?" He dared to ask as he looked back at Rika.

"You have to answer my question first," she whined but he told her he wouldn't ruin it for her. Finally she gave up trying to convince him, "Well then I don't know if I want to tell you, you can't know how you are going to die," she mocked but she decided it couldn't hurt to tell him, maybe he could avoid it. "You pick up a skin disease and pass it on to Kaoru, but you have it longer then she does. The books I've read were old and weren't really sure what it was, but I think you get skin cancer. I'm not sure how you pass it on yet, but you do. The good news is, you make it back from China and see her one last time before you die in her lap. Then your scar mysteriously disappears," she spoke slowly, it must be what doctors feel like when they tell people they are going to die. Kenshin had a good 10 years left so he really didn't have to worry.

"I see, I don't know what skin cancer is," he thought about his future, he would die in Kaoru's arms. She mentioned he was in china he wondered what he would travel there for. He touched his scar, he knew it would disappear when he died; it was something he heard after had gotten the first cut. He was told it wouldn't stop bleeding until the person who gave it to him was revenged. It stopped bleeding but it never went away, he remembered Tomoe as she scratched the other line as she died in his arms. It was a constant reminder of his past life and he hated it. He was glad that it would finally be gone.

"After these pictures are taken Kaoru dies; and gives the dojo to Yahiko," She took the book from him and flipped the page and it had was blank. "I don't really know what was here, but someone must have removed it for a reason," she pointed to the white spot among the yellow page. "All these pictures I saw in other books as well, so anyone could have removed it. I saw a bunch of pictures that aren't even in this book, but they are of this spot being renovated." Then she remembered what she was trying to do in the shed. "Come you can help me."

They both walked back into the shed and Kenshin held the ladder as she climbed up and reached around for something on a high shelf. "I know there is another book up here," she finally felt the leather binding in her hand and she started to pull it towards her. She tried to pick it up but it seemed to almost fly out of her hands and land on the floor next to Kenshin. She climbed back down and ran and knelt in front of the book. "This is very sacred," she said pointing to the words on the front.

Kenshin knelt down next to her and read the title, it said 'Book of the dead'. He was afraid to open it, what if it had more pictures of his friends?

Rika left it on the floor and flipped to the first page, it was a picture of a woman who looked like Kaoru but she was less pretty. She was laying in a bed and she looked very still and if she had no soul. "She is dead," Rika whispered and she took the picture out of the book and read the back Kamiya Sakura. "Who is this? Its not Kaoru," she looked over at Kenshin.

"I guess it is her mother," he assumed and Rika put the picture back in its place and turned to the next page. It was a man and he was lying against the god tree with a sword in his chest, his eyes were still opened and his face looked scared. "Her father, this was how she told me he died."

"Freaky, I don't know why they have to take pictures of people just the way they died," she felt sick, she didn't really want to keep looking. Kenshin flipped the page for her and it was a little boy about 7 years old, he sat against a wall with his eyes close. "Kaoru have a brother?"

"Not that she ever mentioned to me," He grabbed the picture and read the back Kamiya Houshi. "It must be," he decided, he would have to ask her about him. He put the picture back in and flipped the page. There he was, dead lying in someone's lap, more than likely Kaoru's. His neck looked like it had some sort of rash on it, he shuttered, and he was looking at himself dead. He wished there was a date on the pictures so that he would know how long he had.

Rika pulled the picture off and read, "The man once considered an assassin but before death he was really just a father and a husband. For my husband, Himura Shinta."

Kenshin smiled, he was glad to finally get rid of his murderous name. Rika flipped the picture back over and yes his scar was gone. She pointed it to him, "See, you die good." She put the picture back into the book and turned the page, it was a picture of a teenage girl. She looked dead in the eyes and blood was spilling from her throat, her face was so mangled that she wasn't recognizable.

Kenshin beat Rika to taking the picture out and he looked at the name, Sagara and then the first name was scribbled out. "To a daughter who led a good life," he read under the name. It was Sanosuke's daughter, it was Rika's daughter but someone didn't want her to know. Rika took the picture out of his hands and tried to read beyond the scribbles.

"Millla?" She tried to read the name but she gave up. "If my last name is Sagara, and so is this girl's, is this me?"

"Well, we haven't reached Kaoru's picture and you were there in the other picture with her, and that does look like an M," he tried to convince her it wasn't, because he knew it wasn't. He didn't want to tell her it was her daughter, she would find out in a few years. He put the picture back in the book and flipped the page, and turned to the picture of Kaoru.

She was lying on a bed with her arms crossed and she had the same rash all the way up on her face. She died in her sleep, with her arms crossed? She must of knew it was coming. Rika took the picture out and read Kaoru's name, "My mother who raised a boy without a father, and died still loving him, Himura Kaoru." Underneath was another note, "To the friend who took us all in and considered us family." "The first one must be from your son and the other from us," Rika concluded putting the picture back in but Kenshin grabbed it back out and looked at her. "Kenshin," she said after a little while and he smiled putting the picture back in the book.

Rika flipped the page and it was of a young boy who looked like a young Sanosuke, he was only about 5 years old. He just looked like he was taking a nap under the god tree, Rika looked closer and saw blood dripping from his mouth. She took the picture out and read the name, Sagara, and again the first name was scribbled. Kenshin's heart dropped, 2 children of Sanosuke and Rika's died. This one was younger than the first. Rika again squinted trying to read the name. "It says Sakujo, they didn't scribble this one out very well," said placing the picture back in the book, this was the second Sagara, the first she thought was her, but now. This young boy, maybe it was her future children. "Kenshin, are these mine and whoever's kids?"

Kenshin didn't want to tell her but, she had figured it out. "And this little kid looks like Sanosuke," he heard her say and she flipped back to the teenage girl.

She tried to make out the features, and she noticed that the girl looked as if she had light hair, the gray in the picture looked like it was her real gray hair. Only one person she knew had gray hair like that. She looked down at her stomach, she hoped she was wrong.

Kenshin took the book back and flipped it to the next page and it was a man with glasses. Kenshin took the picture out and read the name, Namika Guro. Neither of them knew who this man was, but Rika would know eventually, he looked like a student possibly. He put the picture back in the book and flipped the page. Most of the next pictures were of people they didn't know until they reached Sanosuke. His hair was short and his beard larger, he looked very old. He was lying on the porch also like he was taking a nap; Rika frowned and looked at the picture closer, he really appeared to be taking a nap.

"Old age," Kenshin nodded flipping the page and saw Misao. Her face looked like there were tears streaming down it. She was lying on top of someone, but you couldn't see the face. Rika turned the page to see the bigger picture, it was Aoshi, and both of them had tears running down their faces. Rika touched the picture gently, he finally cry's at his death.

She took it out and read the back, "He finally cry's at his death, Shinomori Aoshi," she read out loud. She had to laugh to herself.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked taking to picture from her and looking at it, they both died at the same time. He sighed, they both looked so old.

"I think I wrote the back, when I saw him crying I thought the exact same thing it says on the back," she giggled and Kenshin laughed a little as well, she would still be around to see everyone die. She put the picture back and flipped back to the close up of Misao, she took it out and read the back, "Forgiving mother of six, Shinomori Misao." "Oh my Kami they have six children together," Rika laughed putting the picture back in and flipping past Aoshi to the next page.

Kenshin looked at the still Rika in the picture; she was lying against the well. Before she died was she trying to get back to the future? But her clothes looked wet, had she tried and not been able to get back? Had she gone back to say her good-byes? Maybe she drown in the well and someone pulled her out. He looked over at Rika who looked very sad. He pulled the picture out and read the back, "The woman who brought us all closer, the woman who lived through so much, the woman not meant to be here, but she stayed anyways, my mentor, my mother, my savior, Sagara Okani."

"Ha, mines the longest so far, but look it says mother, I still have a kid," She smiled throwing her hands up in the air and raising the invisible roof above her head. "Wooo," she was happily bragging and then got sad when she looked back at her picture. "Wait we didn't read Sanosuke's," she said flipping back to his death picture and turning it over and read the back to herself.

Kenshin took the picture from her hand, it was a long message but it was extremely scribbled out. Only the name Sanosuke was visible, even his last name was scribbled out; he bet Rika wouldn't be able to read past that mess. He put the picture back in and flipped it back to Rika's death picture, she looked as if she was trying to fight death off. He laughed, she probably was, but she lost, but he knew she would always be alive; the future her would come and do the same thing, it was a continuous cycle. Time travel was so weird, and he knew it would never be explained.

Rika was sick of looking at her self, she looked so old, but not so wrinkled, that she was happy about. Misao's face had been full of wrinkles, but hers still looked nice and fresh. She flipped the page and they went through more pages of people they didn't know and finally they stopped at a woman who had blood all over her face. She was lying in the arms of someone, but the face wasn't fully visible, only the chin. Quickly she pulled the picture out and read the back, "To the fair, the always trustworthy wife, Himura-Shinomori Akaki." "This is your daughter in-law, I'm assuming your son marries one of Aoshi's many children. Why wouldn't he?" Rika laughed handing the picture to Kenshin and he looked at the woman in the picture.

She was very beautiful and young, Kenshin felt bad that his son would know the pain of losing a young wife as he did. He hoped that his son would find another special person the same as he did also. He gracefully placed the picture back in to the book. The pages seemed to go on forever. He turned it and saw the face of Yahiko, he looked old, but very strong. He was sitting against the wall of the porch smiling holding something across his lap. Kenshin took a closer look and it was a sword, Yahiko, he laughed to himself.

Rika pulled the picture out and read the back, "The last true samurai, Himura Yahiko."

"He took my last name?" Kenshin laughed even more as Rika put the picture back in and turned the page, it was a young man with his head lying on a table with his eyes wide open, he looked like Aoshi. Kenshin took the picture out and read out loud, "Conniving scumbag, Shinomori Hiei." "Aoshi has a son just like him," Kenshin laughed, he felt bad for laughing at dead people, but in his time most of them weren't even born yet. Rika laughed as well and she tossed the picture back in and turned the page. It was the woman who was married to Yahiko; she looked all sweaty and had an anguished face, "The wife who finally became a mother before her death, Himura Tsubame."

"Awe," Rika felt bad for the woman, she finally gave Yahiko a child after he was dead, and she was too old to take it. She put the picture back in and flipped the page, this time the name and saying were written below the picture. It was the boy who looked like Kenshin, his son finally passed. "My husband with the distraught past, may you now rest in peace and be free of your demons, Himura," and his first name was scribble out. Someone didn't want either of them knowing their future, someone who knew they would both be reading this book.

Kenshin looked at his son, he had a trouble past just like he had. His son would be his shadow, his same self; he wished he could see the name. He turned the page and it was another young man who was about the same age as his son. "The best friend even in death, Sagara Kenji," he read out loud. Well they forgot about this child of Rika's or maybe it wasn't hers, her grandson's possibly. "I like that name," he commented as Rika didn't say anything she was just staring at the picture.

There could possibly be one of her kids, he did look like her, and she picked the book up and flipped back to the page that had Kenshin's son. She could barely read the name but it said Kenji as well. That's why they were able to see the other young man's first name. Kenshin would want to name his son Kenji after this young man who was his son's best friend.

As they kept turning the pages they saw people they didn't recognize and some names scribbled out here and there. Finally they hit the last name Higurashi and that stayed the last name until they reached the last picture. Rika recognized it as Kagome's dad, he was lying in a hospital bed and he just lay there. This book started with Kaoru's mother and ended with Kagome's father. No wonder it was hidden so well, Kagome's mother probably wanted it as far away from her as possible.

"I guess I'm going to have to go back, that is where I belong," Rika sighed shutting the book and kicking it away from them. Death had made her feel so, defeated.

"You don't have to come back now, you can wait for as long as you need," Kenshin said looking around the shed for the first time. They had been in there for hours now; they even had to turn on some lights, because it was dark outside.

"I'll come back in a few days, I still need a break from Aoshi," she shuttered remembering that she was still hurting from him ignoring her, and she didn't feel like answering to Sanosuke just yet.

"That is fine, I will see you soon then," Kenshin stood up and left her in the shed. She heard him go back into the well house and then it was totally silent.

She crawled back over to the book and opened it to the page with the young girl with the mangled face. Had her fears really come true? Was this girl really in her stomach right that moment? It said Sagara, but it had said Aoshi's name was Shinomori and he was with Misao. She was pretty confident that Sanosuke's last name was Sagara, he was the only one with his last name scribbled out. She sighed, who could have scratched all the names out? It couldn't have been her; there were people after her who had names blocked out.

She laid her head in her arms still lying on the floor, "I still have a few days."

A/n: wow, I didn't expect the dead book to go on that long, but I liked it. I kept Kenshin and Kaoru's death the same as they are explained in the series but I liked making up everyone else's up. Ha, I should write this story up until her death, jk that would be too long. Maybe I could get a new story in the making?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a few hours since Kenshin had disappeared in the well; Sanosuke just hoped that he had ended up in the right time. He was starting to get anxious and couldn't stand waiting in silence any longer. Aoshi was sitting a few feet away from him, "Why don't you just tell me what she did? She probably won't tell me anyways," he tried to start a conversation.

"She will tell you, it's her story to tell," Aoshi told him calmly; if he told Sanosuke what happened then he would most surely die.

Sanosuke eyed him suspiciously, "What did you do?" He was sure something had happened between them, he was sure of it now. Aoshi was only hiding his own pain about it; Sanosuke was prepared to hear the worst.

"I have washed my hands of the girl, she is over the top, and I am not willing to risk my life any longer for her," was all he could say, he wasn't about to tell the story. He knew Sano would find out soon enough, and so would Misao. He didn't feel like waiting here any longer, she was back at the dojo and he hadn't even seen her. He swore to himself that next time he got the chance to be alone with her he would tell her exactly how he felt, everything.

* * *

Kenshin was suddenly emerged in the freezing cold water of the well. He tried to swim up but it was difficult because the area around him was surrounded by stone. As soon as he reached air he took a deep breath, he started to search for the bucket but it wasn't there. He looked up and saw that someone had wound it back up, he was about ready to panic. He heard Sanosuke's voice and he looked back up to see Aoshi and Sanosuke looking down at him. "Rope please," he begged and Aoshi threw the bucket down to him and he started back up. Once he got close enough the two men pulled him onto solid ground.

"What took you so damn long?" Sanosuke shot at him once he had caught his breath.

"Don't worry about it, she will be back in a few days. Once she gets back I have a feeling she won't be leaving in a year," Kenshin said smiling on the inside. He looked over to Aoshi who looked ready to go to bed.

"Great," Sanosuke and Aoshi said at the same time. Though Sanosuke said it he sounded excited and Aoshi like he was dreading her return. They started hearing some screaming from the village. All three men looked to see a large orange flame begin to make its way over the top of the city. "Shit," Sanosuke yelled speaking for all of them.

"We will go, Sanosuke go get Yahiko, Yoshi, and Misao and your sword and meet us down there," Kenshin said in a serious tone and Sano didn't even nod as he made his way back to the dojo. Kenshin looked over at Aoshi but he was already gone, quickly Kenshin took off after him heading straight to the large blaze.

Once Kenshin got directly to the main source of the flames he saw Aoshi standing almost engulfed in it. He ran up beside him and realized he wasn't as close to the fire as he originally thought. He looked into the fire and saw tons of people running and screaming all over in the fire, they didn't know what was going on or how to get out. One by one they started to fall and Kenshin wanted to run into the blaze and try and save them, but it would be a stupid move.

Soon the other 4 had joined them and Aoshi looked over at Misao, she had the most beautiful brave face. He wanted to talk to her but this wasn't the time, then he dreaded talking to her remembering what it was that he needed to tell her. Yahiko started for the fire but Yoshi held him back, there was nothing he could do. Nothing any of them could do. Kenshin started to look around for anyone who could have been responsible but there was no one. He looked over at Yoshi who looked totally confused, was this whole thing an accident?

"Yoshi," Kenshin started and then they heard someone laughing. It was a deep maniacal laugh; they all looked around but couldn't place where it was coming from. Kenshin spotted somebody in the flames screaming and pointing into some building. Was there someone in there? Kenshin debated running straight into the flames to find whoever was laughing when Aoshi started to run for it. Kenshin decided he had to follow and he did as he felt the flames flicker against his skin. He looked back and Yoshi was right behind him followed by Yahiko, Misao and Sanosuke were still outside the flame. Kenshin looked down and saw that he was stepping on dead charred bodies, and he picked up the pace.

They got to the door and Yoshi was patting a small fire that was on Yahiko. It went out quickly and Aoshi entered the building and they all followed, they could hear the laughing inside. As they entered they saw Kanyru standing in the middle of the room with a bunch of men surrounding him. He had blood red eyes and he looked as if he was going insane or just enjoying the mayhem. "You!" He called out pointing at Yoshi. Suddenly the swarm of men was on Yoshi instantly.

They grabbed him and dragged him over to Kanyru who had ceased his laughing. "Do you think I am stupid?" He stared at him with his red blood shot eyes, but now they seemed more pissed off than insane. "Where is the girl? That damn bitch where is she?" He grabbed Yoshi by the throat and he let out a scream. "Did she run? Aoshi you let her get away," he let go of Yoshi and pointed at Aoshi; more men grabbed Aoshi and pulled him over to their leader. "Aoshi, I was wrong to trust you," Kanyru screamed punching Aoshi in the face.

Kenshin wasn't sure what was happening, was Kanyru taking the time to punish them while they were in the middle of a house on fire. Kenshin looked up and saw that roof looked as if it was going to collapse, ash was falling all around them. Was Kanyru really this dumb?

"I want that woman!" Kanyru screamed motioning to the men who had Yoshi and Aoshi to follow him out the back door. He told the rest of the men to kill Kenshin and Yahiko. As soon as Kanyru was out of the room Yahiko and Kenshin drew their swords ready to fight but the men ran. Yahiko looked at Kenshin confused but Kenshin looked up and threw himself on top of Yahiko as the roof collapsed on top of them.

Outside the blaze Sanosuke was constantly watching for them to come back. When he saw roofs collapsing he tried to run to them but Misao dragged him backwards. "Are you crazy?" She was screaming at him, the fire was coming ever closer to them and she wasn't ready to die. Kenshin was all Sano could think about, any man including Kenshin could die in that mess. He stopped struggling and listened to the crackling of the fire. Other people whose houses weren't caught in the fire yet began to run over to them, how were they going to get this fire out?

The roof of a nearby house collapsed and Sanosuke shielded his eyes from the hot air and he felt his arm get burned. He turned and started to retreat and he pulled Misao behind him, she felt like dead weight. Once they were farther away he let her go. She started to scream and grab at her eyes and she fell to the ground, the blast had got to her eyes. Sanosuke hoped she wasn't going blind, that was the last thing they needed. He looked around at all the people who were retreating around them, they were all running for safety. They were almost trampled from the stampeding people. In a few minutes they were all gone, Sanosuke didn't know where they all went, but no one was around.

He saw something move off to the right and he looked to see dark figures. Dark figures always mean bad guys, he saw Kanyru and in the lead and men carrying what looked like 2 prisoners. Sanosuke couldn't tell who they were, but he knew they were 2 of the 4 that ran into the flames. He looked back at Misao who was crying and rubbing her eyes, he bent down to her level. "Can you see?" He asked, if she couldn't then he would have to take her back to the dojo and they couldn't save whoever was being imprisoned.

"Yeah, my eyes are just adjusting," she said wiping away the tears that were flushing out the junk. Sanosuke kept tabs on the dark figures in the distance. They had stopped moving and he could hear shouting but he couldn't hear the distinct words over the explosions in the city. Misao was all set and she stood up and looked over to where Sanosuke was looking. She instantly recognized Aoshi being held back as another held figure was being yelled at.

"Who do you see?" Sanosuke asked as he saw her face twitch. He knew she saw something he couldn't. He wasn't sure how her eyes had gone back to normal so quickly or how she could all of a sudden see better then him.

"Aoshi is the one being held in the back, and I think by the way Kanyru is yelling it is Yoshi," she said looking back at the burning city. Where was Kenshin and Yahiko? She was sure that if they were still in the fire that they were dead. She was too scared to cry for them, she was to concerned to feel sad, she was numb. She looked back at Kanyru yelling at Yoshi, her eyes may have been fine but her hearing was still muffled.

Sanosuke wasn't sure what they needed to do, how in the world would they fix this? They couldn't just bust in on these guys, but they couldn't let them kill either man. He watched feeling defeated, he wasn't used to doing these things without Kenshin.

* * *

Rika walked back into the house and noticed that they had left a plate of food for her on the table. They must of seen Kenshin and not wanted to bother them. She didn't feel like eating, she grabbed the plate and started to walk to the fridge when she sensed someone in the room. She turned to see the yellow eyes of Inuyasha looking at her from the door way. "What the hell you scared me," she gasped feeling her chest as her heart was still beating rapidly.

He didn't say anything but he walked up to her and grabbed the plate of food she had in her hands. "I'll eat it if you don't want it."

She couldn't help but smile at him, he ate way too much. "Well I want some of it but you can share with me."

"What the hell does sharing mean? Either you want it or you don't," he looked at her confused this sharing thing was something he didn't like to do.

"We can both eat off the same plate, I only want a little so you can eat whatever I don't," she said grabbing the plate back and setting it on the the kitchen table and they both sat down across from each other. "Is Kagome here too? You guys weren't gone very long," she said grabbing a little piece of fish and popping it in her mouth, fried fish was her favorite.

"Well she remembered something and she wanted to come back and tell you, but you were busy with that guy," he said taking 3 pieces of fish between his long nails and scarfing it down. "Who was that guy anyways?"

"His name is Kenshin, he is from the Meiji era. I'm not sure how he was able to use the well to get here but he came to convince me to go back," she said wondering how he was able, she hadn't really thought about it until then.

"The bone eaters well lets people who have a deep connection with the original traveler to visit them, Kagome was only able in the first place because she has the Shikon no Tama. Do you have one?" He looked at her suspiciously, maybe she had a sliver of the jewel.

"No, I think I was able to go to the Meiji era because I was really meant to live in that time, or at least that's what Kagome's mother says," she wondered why Kenshin and her would have a deeper connection then her and Aoshi or Sanosuke. "So you and Kagome have a deep connection so you can come visit her?"

"No I come to bring her back because she always leaves at the wrong times," he scoffed eating another piece of fish. "That Kenshin guy, do you love each other?"

Rika was taken aback, was that the deep connection really meant? Did Inuyasha and Kagome love each other? As far as she knew Kenshin was just a friend, she hadn't even told Kenshin half the things she told Sanosuke or more than half the things she told Aoshi. "No, I mean, he is going to marry Kaoru and they are going to have a baby together in 9 months." She smiled devilishly when Inuyasha gave her a confused face, "Do you love Kagome?"

"That's the dumbest question I have ever heard," he said stuffing more fish in his mouth. He mumbled something and Rika swore she heard the words "Of course I do." She asked him to repeat what he said once he swallowed his food. "I don't repeat myself," he said sticking his nose up in the air.

"It's true," Kagome said walking into the kitchen with a large book. "What don't you want to repeat Inuyasha?" She hadn't heard the question or him mumble, she must of just gotten there.

"I'm not repeating myself," He yelled but Kagome smacked him on the back of the head.

"Everyone else is sleeping," she said sitting down next to him and setting the book on the table and Rika realized that it was her history book. Kagome smiled and looked at Rika who was fingering some fish, "What did you ask him?"

Rika looked quickly over at Inuyasha and he gave her the please-don't-tell face, "If he catches fish with his claws," she said eating her piece of fish.

"I see," Kagome eyed Inuyasha and decided it was nothing. She opened the book in front of her to the pages Rika had shown her about the Meiji Era. "So the date of the big fire is July 12th 1886, and today is July 10th, but I did the math and in 1886 today would of actually been July 12th," Kagome said and Rika was just staring at her. "That means that the fire is happening right now and you are just sitting here eating fish with Inuyasha."

"I don't care, they can handle it, I don't want to fight," she grabbed another piece of fish and shoved it into her mouth. She was confident that they all would be fine without her. Rika looked back up at Kagome and saw a vein popping out of her head. "What?" she said defensively.

"Did you actually read the story over after your name disappeared?" Kagome was trying so hard not to yell, Rika shook her head and Kagome began to read. "The great fire of July 1886 brought devastation upon the whole country of Japan. The emperor's castle was destroyed and he told the people that it would be best to move the capital to Fukushima for the time being. In the move the Emperor was killed by a man name Shinomori Aoshi who was hired by Takeda Kanyru. The Capital stayed in Fukushima and Japan started to revert back to its Shogun leaders and Imperialism vanished liked no one had ever wanted it. Samurai were trained to kill everyone and everything that opposed the new Emperor Takeda Kanyru and he declared a new era, the era now known as Rika." She paused and looked up at Rika who looked surprised. How could history change so much just because she left? Kagome continued to read. "It was named after the woman who Kanyru loved and she had mysteriously disappeared and he vowed to find her and kill her. To this day no one knows who this woman actually was or if it was just a figment of his imagination." Kagome stopped again and looked over at Inuyasha who was playing with Buyo Kagome's cat.

"Yeah so if I go back I die!" Rika strained not wanting to go back at all anymore. "Apparently history gets back on track sometime, nothing is different now."

"Wrong, guess who I saw upstairs?" Kagome said with a stern but frightened face. Rika and Inuyasha looked at her wondering what she meant. "My father is in bed upstairs in bed with my mother," she shivered.

"Well how is that so bad?" Rika smiled, her father had not died and no one but them 3 had any sense that he had been dead yesterday.

"Everything is slowly changing every moment that you don't go back and help," Kagome said quietly, she was happy her father wasn't dead, but he was supposed to be. They heard a noise upstairs and Rika stood up and went upstairs and told the other 2 to stay. Inuyasha followed her anyways; as she reached the top of the stairs she heard crying coming from the room she was now sleeping in.

"Kagome tell that thing to shut up," a mans voice called from Kagome's mother room, it was her father. Rika reached the door and creaked it open. She peaked in a saw a toddler with silver hair standing up in a crib. Inuyasha was behind her trying to peak in but she wouldn't let him. How was her not going back creating a baby between Kagome and Inuyasha? She slid into the room and quickly locked Inuyasha out.

She walked up to the baby who looked like Kagome but with silver hair and dog ears. "Hi baby." She picked it up and cuddled it so it stopped crying. She was completely lost, was the whole world going to turn upside down? She looked around the room and found a black wig, she heard Inuyasha wiggling the door knob. He was about ready to bust the door down. Rika put the wig on the baby just in time as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room. "Look you have a little sister Kagome," She said smiling, she knew Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't ever be the same if they knew who the toddler really was.

"Great you see Rika," Kagome grabbed the child from Rika's arms and nodded to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing? I don't want to go back!" Rika said as Inuyasha approached her, he swiftly lifted her up and she was unable to escape. He started for the hallway and Rika started to scream, and she saw as Kagome's parents came out to see what the ruckus was.

"Here mother we will be right back," Kagome said handing the little girl to her mother. She followed Inuyasha down stairs and out into the yard.

Kagome's mother looked down at the child who looked like she was about to scream bloody murder. "Why are you wearing this wig right now?" She cooed taking it off and letting the little girls ears out into air.

Out in the yard Inuyasha was confidently caring Rika to the well house. She was squirming all she could but Inuyasha held on to her tightly. Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha threw her in.

Rika screamed the whole time and she quickly stopped when she took in a deep breath of water. She swam upwards and got to air, she coughed and felt as if she was drowning. She felt around for the bucket and quickly found it and held on until she could breath normal. "Assholes, later I will tell you that it was really your child," she smirked to herself and started her way up the well. Once she reached the top she couldn't believe the sight, the whole city was ablaze. She ran at it determined to stop it with just her wet body. She heard building falling all around her, where was everyone? The place was abandoned; she ran around to the harbor and looked at the ashes. It was as if the fire had started there and made its way up into the city, then it died once it moved on.

She began to walk through the charcoaled rubble and look for anyone who might still be alive. She finally reached a spot where all there was were dead people all around her. Most of them just ashes, she heard someone scream out in pain and she ran to the voice. "Keep screaming or making noises I'm coming," she yelled out and she heard the voice again and again. She found the spot and started to pull up on the burnt boards, then she saw someone's back. The voice screamed again and it was coming from under the body she was looking at. She uncovered more of the body and it was scorched and most of the person's hair was burnt and black. She grabbed the man from around the waist and pulled him up and over and heard him moan.

She gently set him down and she couldn't see his face because it was all black. She looked back at the spot and saw Yahiko laying there moaning rubbing his head. "Yahiko! You are alive and so is this guy," she pointed to the man laying next to her.

"Rika I found you!" Yahiko coughed and Rika had to laugh even though they were in a serious situation. "What?" He finally got all the ash out of his lungs and he started to spit the nasty stuff out of his mouth.

"Actually I think I found you," she said and he looked at her and then the body lying next to her. The man started to cough and move a little. "Whose this guy? What made him so compelled to save your sorry ass?" She looked at the man and she couldn't see any facial features because he was so badly burned. She looked down at her feet and started to notice how hot the rubble still was. She looked over at the fire that was still blazing way up in west side of the city. How had it all started? They hadn't set anything up around this part of the city, and all the gun powder had been ruined.

"I think that is Kenshin," Yahiko said crawling over to the man. Almost all his hair had been burned off and most of his clothes were missing. It was a miracle neither of them died, but Rika knew that it wasn't time for them yet. Rika looked at the man more closely, she took her shirt off and began to wipe the ash off of Kenshin.

"Oh my Kami it is Kenshin," she said looking over at Yahiko who was more interested in her with just a bra on.

"What are you wearing?" He asked stunned, to him she was almost naked. He was embarrassed and curious all at the same time. Rika gave him the death glare and he turned his attention back to Kenshin.

Kenshin tried to talk but he was too hurt, Rika needed to get him out of there. She motioned Yahiko closer to her and he hesitated. "Dumb ass get over here we have to get him back to the dojo," she said and Yahiko stood up and so did she. "Okay so what is best way to carry him without hurting him more?" She looked at Yahiko and he had no idea. She looked at her shirt, it was too small to make a gurney out of. She looked down at her pants, maybe but it would be difficult. She eyed the clothing Yahiko was still wearing, his was just as small as hers, even his puffy pants. Kenshin moaned and she looked down at him, his pants were still almost all intact. "Take his pants off," she commanded Yahiko.

"What no way!" Yahiko protested he didn't know why they needed his pants. He looked at Rika and she was putting her t-shirt back on. She told him again and this time he did it, maybe she had a plan, but he didn't know what. He pulled them off and he sighed realizing Kenshin had undergarments on. He handed the pants to Rika and she took them and started to look in the rubble.

Rika found 2 sticks that still looked strong and she crossed them at the top and then tied the pants around it and it looked like a triangle gurney. She brought it over to Kenshin and they moved him on top of it and they started to drag him back. They had to go the long way around the east part of the city to avoid the fire, it was tough but they eventually made it back. Kaoru and Megumi were sitting on the porch with the gate open and there was a few people sitting in the grass. People must of thought that it they were safe enough there, the dojo was far enough away from the fire.

When Kaoru saw them she gasped and her and Megumi quickly made their way over to help them. "What happened?" Kaoru cried once she saw who they were pulling behind them.

"The roof of a building collapsed on us and he tried to protect me," Yahiko said sadly as if the roof falling was all his fault. Kaoru couldn't hold it in as soon as they laid him flat on the ground she was on his chest crying. Kenshin grabbed her hand and tried to say something but he couldn't talk yet. It was as if the wind was permintally knocked out of him.

Rika looked at Megumi who was putting on a brave face, she was prepared to help anyone who needed help. Rika smiled at her, she was happy that this woman was around. Rika looked around and didn't see any of the others. Were they still in the rubble waiting to be rescued? Most of the people sitting around didn't look harmed at all. There were families of people huddled all around, Rika would need some help. "Everybody, the fire has died down by the harbor and we need rescue crews to go and search for people who are still alive down there."

"We will go," A man said standing up and a few other men stood up as well.

"Thank you, I promise Kaoru here will take good care of your families until you return," Rika said looking lovingly at Kaoru who was kissing Kenshin's hand. Kaoru then stood up and let Megumi and Yahiko take Kenshin in a room to be treated.

"I can supply anything you need, I have a ton of room here," She said looking out at the scared villagers. The men all nodded at her entrusting her with their families.

"Thank you," one man said before all the young men started to gather and separate into groups.

"Kaoru do you have any old sheets that they can use to bring the injured back here so Megumi can treat them?" Rika looked at her and Kaoru ran to get some blankets and large cloths. Rika walked over to the men, "It's still hot there, but I was walking in it barefoot and I'm not burned. If you go around the east side then around to the harbor you should be safe, its a little hike but its better then dying. The fire is traveling west and it dies down after most of the building are fallen. Be careful and bring all the living you find back here, Megumi is a doctor and we can set up a makeshift hospital in the gym," She finished saying as Yahiko helped Kaoru bring bedding out. They passed them out to the men and they left to go find people. Rika turned to Kaoru, "Where is everyone else?"

Kaoru shook her head, she hadn't seen them since they left. Yahiko told her about what had happened to them all and how they were separated. Rika needed Yahiko's help to try and find them but he could be hurt and she didn't want him to get hurt more. Yahiko looked ready to help, so she figured if anything dangerous happened he could get out as quickly as possible.

"You aren't going to let me go with you are you," he asked looking at her disappointed, he was used to being told to stay with the women and children.

"No you can come, I need you," she told him and his face lit up. "But you have to run if anything happens, don't be a hero, okay?"

"I am a hero!" He stammered and she rolled his eyes at him. If he didn't promise he knew he wouldn't be going, "Fine."

Rika hugged Kaoru and then they set out to where ever they were going. Rika had no idea where to start, Yahiko said that Aoshi and Yoshi were captured. Rika knew they were probably at the camp in the north, but she couldn't just walk in there. She knew that Kanyru wanted her dead, but he also apparently loved her. But she wasn't about to play vixen she was too pissed off. The started to the northwest and maybe they would run into somebody. After a little while they saw a group of men huddled under a large tree, they were setting up 2 nooses.

Yahiko grabbed her arm and pulled her over to bushes that was nearby. Rika squinted and saw Yoshi's long, black, high pony tail. Rika had given him one of her rubber bands and had taught him new ways to wear his hair. She laughed looking at it, it made him look like a woman, which he wished he was. Yahiko told her to shut up and looked at her like a father scolding a child. She hmphed and looked back at the scene unfolding. They were forcing Aoshi and Yoshi onto some horses and then pulling them under the ropes.

The men fit the nooses snuggly around each mans neck and laughed at their cunningness. If they died it was going to be their own fault or the horses. They started back to camp laughing all the way and only one man remained in front of them. He was tall and skinny and Rika recognized him as one of the men that was at the meeting. "If you try to get away the horse will run from underneath you and you will die. Or eventually the horses will get tired and or hungry and leave on their own, and then you will still die," the man said laughing and then running off to join the other soldiers.

When the coast was clear Rika and Yahiko got closer, Rika was nervous.

"Idiot," she heard Aoshi curse at Yoshi and Yoshi started to protest saying that if he had never gotten involved he wouldn't be on his death horse. Rika laughed at his little analogy, he was such a clever man, though most gays are. Aoshi heard her giggle and asked who was there, he didn't dare turn his head so that he didn't spook the horses.

"Your saviors," Yahiko said walking out in front of them and shaking his disappointedly. Rika followed him silently not knowing what was going to happen.

"Rika," Yoshi squealed and his horse began to move under him. He stopped instantly and the horse calmed down as well.

"Hi," was all she could say. She reached in her pocket and found her pocket knife. Now how was she going to mount the horse, she was way to short. She told Yahiko to help her up and she got on the horse behind Yoshi and the horse started to become uneasy again.

"What are you doing, you should of introduced yourself to it first," Yoshi was upset, if she screwed this up he was dead. She carefully got on her knees so she could reach above Yoshi's head and high ponytail. The horse started to walk forward and Rika started to cut faster. The horse bucked up and Rika grabbed the rope and held on as the horse ran from under them. Yoshi started kicking and flailing as he was choking and Rika was on his back. She slid her hands down to under the cuts she had made on the rope and adding her extra weight it broke and they both fell to the ground.

"Smooth," Yahiko said as he held the reins of Aoshi's horse. He was afraid the other horse would make Aoshi's horse move as well. Rika and Yoshi stood up and dusted off and Rika handed the knife to Yoshi.

"I'm not getting back on a horse for the rest of my life are you kidding me?" Yoshi screamed at her pushing the knife back at her. She held it out for Yahiko but he pointed to the horse.

"Just get me the fuck down," Aoshi yelled at her and she quickly scrambled to the horses side. He hated the situation he was in but, she was the only one who could save him. The only one he felt as if he trusted in this moment. Yoshi helped her up on the horse and she quickly cut Aoshi down. Aoshi jumped off the horse and Rika sat on top of it afraid to jump.

"Help," she said as the horse started to walk and Yahiko just went with it. There was no harm now, Yahiko felt she would be safe. "Yahiko stop," she said and he saw she was truly scared so he stopped. "Help me," she repeated and Aoshi groaned and went to help her down.

"You are such a baby," he sneered and she gave him an evil glance.

"Well what now?" Yoshi said and they all looked at each other, but they had no idea what to do. "Go to the camp and beat some ass?"

"We don't have Kenshin or the others," Aoshi said doubtful that they would be successful with just them 4.

"Well Kenshin is out for this whole thing," Rika said looking at them and they looked at her. "He is all burnt up, and he barely has any hair left, I can't wait to see him bald." She smiled and Yoshi looked truly scared.

"We should try and look for Sanosuke and Misao," Yahiko said not wanting to talk about Kenshin any longer.

"That's what the villagers are doing," Rika said, did Yahiko not understand that they too were also buried under the rubble of the city.

"They ran away, idiot," Yahiko said thinking that Rika thought that they were dead. "They can't be dead."

"Yahiko look at that," She said taking him and turning him to the fire that was still alive and burning everything in sight. "And we didn't see them when we were walking on the east side of the city, where else could they be. And I don't think they are dead, just trapped and injured."

"Do you think that if they actually got trapped that they would still be strong enough to still be alive?" Yoshi said trembling as he watched the flames.

"Misao is," Aoshi said watching the fire as it traveled further and further west.

"Are you saying Sanosuke is weak?" Rika looked at Aoshi and he looked at her and nodded. "You are unbelievable," she began to pick a fight with him forgetting about everything that had happened between them. She forgot why she had left in the first place, and plus he started it.

"You are naïve and idiotic, why in hell did you leave in the first place?" He yelled at her, he was also forgetting what had happened. He was being swept up in the moment and it felt extremely natural to yell at her.

"Because you are a asshole!" She yelled back at him.

Yahiko and Yoshi stepped back and let them just go at each other. Yahiko wasn't used to seeing Aoshi yelling at someone like that, bickering like a child. "Do they do this all the time?" He asked Yoshi who nodded smiling at him before listening back in on their fight.

"And just so you know Sanosuke is waiting for you to tell him what you did," Aoshi smirked, there he won, she wouldn't know what to say.

But, "What the fuck do you mean I did? You mean we did? Why in the hell would you say that?" She screamed louder at him, he was taken aback he didn't expect it.

He recovered and thought of something to say back, "No it was all you, and you wouldn't of told him anyways." There he thought, blame it all on her and his conscience would be clear and he wouldn't have to tell Misao.

"What the hell ever you egotistical maniac, you can't just not feel guilty because you pin it on me. If you don't tell Misao I will and she will hate you," She stung him and she felt it.

Sanosuke and Misao had finally reached them, they had watched the whole thing from so far away. Almost half a mile they assumed. They decided to stay back with Yahiko and Yoshi to see what was really unfolding. Yahiko looked up at Sanosuke and smiled, "Trust me it's just getting to the good part." Sanosuke smiled and crossed his arms wondering how long it was going to take for the bickering 2 to notice them.

"You will not, you aren't brave enough. She will just hate you, she loves me too much," he screamed at her, he was about ready just smack her. Why couldn't he ever win a fight with her?

"That's what you think, Sanosuke is more forgiving than any woman I have ever met. And I am not afraid of Misao," Rika was still smirking, it was slowly turning in her favor.

"Yeah you want to know what the fat loaf did? He came at me, he tried to kill me. What did you tell him I did?" He was angry had Rika told Sanosuke to kill him?

"Well that's because you are an asshole, I told you he already was mad at you," she said not remembering when she had told him but she had she knew.

"When was that? While you were moping around the house refusing to eat?" He didn't remember either but he had a hankering in the back of his head that told him that he had known.

Rika stopped to think about it, when had she told him. She remembered and smiled at him, this would finish him. "I told you right before you started going all crazy ass on me. What the hell was that all about anyways, I thought I was done for," she was smirking and he stopped and instantly looked calm. He turned away from her and looked back at the fire. "What was Aoshi having a break down and he doesn't want to anyone to know it?" She felt bad but she was still so angry the words kept flying out. "Why don't you tell Yahiko over there," she said pointing and then stopped talking when she saw Misao and Sanosuke.

Aoshi wondered why she had stopped and he turned to see Misao, instantly he turned away from her. Had she just seen him that way? Did she see how childish this woman made him act? He looked at Rika out of the corner of his eye and her face was bright red and she looked as if she was in shock. Now Sanosuke would see who she really was, everyone saw her the way he had always seen her.

Rika stood in wonderment, she realized she was still pointing at them and she dropped her arm. Her adrenaline was still pumping, she had to act tough. "Yahiko," she tried to yell at him but she squeaked.

"Don't blame him," Sanosuke laughed, for some reason he wasn't really that mad. If that was how they always acted together then he had nothing to worry about. He looked down at Misao whose face was bright red, he wondered if she felt differently.

Rika faced them and dropped her guard down, she was suddenly so happy to see him alive and okay. "You aren't mad at me are you?" She asked Sanosuke and he shook his head and she knew it was safe to give him a hug. "I promise I will tell you everything later, but it isn't as bad as the asshole says it is," she said before burying her face in his chest. He was so comforting, she was glad he forgave more than any woman she had met. It wasn't true, Kagome was pretty forgiving.

"You guys look so cute when you fight," Yoshi cooed and laughed but no one else did.

"I wouldn't call it cute," Yahiko said looking over at Misao, she was still staying silent. He had never seen her act like that before either, he was learning things that night. Suddenly she started to walk up next to Aoshi.

Misao had been so scared when she saw him yelling, she knew he wasn't good with verbal fights. She didn't know what he would do if she tried to talk to him. Would he just shut her out or would he hug her? He seemed so different it seemed almost possible he would embrace her. What was Rika saying about a breakdown? Had he really lost control of himself, it was defiantly not like him at all. She took a deep breath and decided she need to at least get closer to him.

Once she was standing right next to him he looked over at her and she smiled at him. "It's okay," she said not knowing where it had come from.

"It's not," he said quietly so that only she could hear him. "She drives me too far," he whispered he was looking deep into her eyes.

She didn't know what to say, he was really conflicted with her. She looked back at Rika who was talking to the others.

"After this can we just go back to Kyoto?" he asked almost desperately and she let her attention fall back on him.

She smiled he wanted to go with her and be with her, "Of course we can." He smiled back at her and she was kinda digging the new Aoshi, she instantly fell in love with his smile. They turned back to the others and listened to what Rika was talking about. Misao had to laugh, if Rika couldn't ever talk again she knew it be devastating for her.

"Sanosuke what is your last name?" She was looking up at him she was almost sure of what his last name was.

"Higashidani," he smiled at her, why did she want to know his last name? He thought he was sneaky telling her his family name instead of the last name he gave himself after his captain died for him.

"Really?" She looked up at him, she was so sure, she heard Yahiko laugh beside her.

"That is not your last name idiot," Yahiko said not knowing that Sagara wasn't his true name.

"It was, but I changed it," Sanosuke was mad at Yahiko for ruining it. "Now it is Sagara, but I was born with Higashidani," he said looking down at her and she had the largest smile on her face. He couldn't help but laugh at it, "What?"

"Mine and Kenshin's secret," was all she said before she faced Yoshi. "What to d onow?" She had been distracting the other so that Misao could talk to Aoshi, but they were done so back to business.

"Fine, but you tell me eventually," Sanosuke said and she turned back to him and she was still smiling.

"I won't tell you because you will find out later, then I will tell you after it happens," she really wanted to tell him, but she knew that both of them couldn't know their future.

"Anyways, where is Kenshin?" Misao asked joining the conversation she had just realized he was the only one not there.

"Shall we go see him?" Rika looked back at Yahiko who nodded, there was nothing they could do until daytime. Plus Megumi and Kaoru were probably overwhelmed with everyone at the dojo. They all decided it was best to go back to the dojo and make a plan before anything else. Misao and Sanosuke were wondering why Kenshin was at the dojo but they knew they would see soon.

Once they reached it there was a few more families huddled and sleeping around the yard, but it looked like not very many people were left. Rika grabbed Sanosuke's hand and they walked over to the gym and only about 10 people had been found alive so far. Megumi and Dr. Gensai were going from patient to patient. Rika spotted Kenshin sitting up in his bed and they made their way over.

"Kenshin welcome back to reality," Rika said and then she looked up at Sanosuke who was shocked. They sat down in front of Kenshin.

"I'm glad you decided to come back early, or else me and Yahiko would of died," Kenshin smiled he was truly grateful. He looked funny with his patches of hair and he was still mostly covered in smut. He noticed Sano looking at his head and he reached up to feel it. "I hope it grows back."

"I think you should just go all bald, because those bald spots just look weird," Rika laughed reaching over to feel it, it was so strange to see him with out his long red locks.

"I think I should so that it all grows back evenly," Kenshin seemed in high spirits despite the destruction and injured around him.

"What happened to you? I saw the roof collapsing and I knew you were goners," Sano said he was so happy to see that his friend was okay.

"Just after Kanyru left I saw it ready to break so I protected Yahiko and took most of the blow. After the roof fell it was as if the fire didn't want to burn there any longer and it just died. But if Rika hadn't pulled us out, I don't know," Kenshin smiled and waved to Kaoru who had just entered the room with a large cauldron of soup. He was thrilled she was still okay and that she was keeping busy so she wasn't freaking out. 'My brave wife,' he thought and then blushed remembering that they weren't married yet. Maybe they should do that before she started showing.

Rika turned to see Kaoru and she got up to help her pass out soup to the people who could sit up enough to eat. "I'm glad Kenshin is alright, I have you to thank," Kaoru said passing a bowl to her and she filled it up.

"No problem, I'm here to help," Rika smiled taking to full bowl over to a young woman and handing it to her. "I'm just happy that I got back just in time," she said grabbing another bowl and letting Kaoru fill it. She would never tell anyone that she was forced to come back. Maybe she would go back and thank them one day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been talking most of the night and trying to figure out a plan. They were pretty confident that Kanyru thought they were all dead. Rika couldn't help but wonder if someone had checked on their hanging fellows. They decided to wait until the fire went completely out which it was almost already. The search and rescue crew had only found 20 survivors all night and felt miserable. Megumi and Kaoru were trying their best to keep everyone happy and fed. None of the injured had died so that was good sign. Rika looked at her watch she brought with her, it was 5 in the morning.

She looked at Sanosuke and told everyone she was going to bed, she stood and winked at Sanosuke. After she got in her room it was only a few minutes before Sano joined her. "Hello babe," she said playfully as he smiled and walked over to kiss her. He was dying to ask her about what happened but he was tired. He just wanted to lay down with her in his arms and have a good few hours sleep. "Sleep with me tonight?" She asked giving him the puppy dog face.

He smiled, "Of course, after you tell me what happened." He didn't mean to say it but it had slipped out, he was just to curious. Her smile dropped and dread came across her eyes. He began to feel the worry come back, it was really that bad. She pulled him down to the ground with her and she faced him sitting on the ground. His stomach twisted, he wasn't ready for it.

"Well, one night Takeda called me and Aoshi into his room," she started and saw Sanosuke's face flinch, she really didn't want to continue. She had too, he had to hear it from her before it went to far. "Takeda drugged us and I guess a threesome went down. But I didn't know what I was doing and I figured that I rather fuck Aoshi then Takeda so, live porn," she said quickly her eyes were closed she didn't want to look at him. Suddenly Takeda's naked body appeared in front of her and she gasped and opened her eyes to make it go away. She was forced to look at Sanosuke who seemed depressed, and looked like he would cry. But she started to cry and he looked at her, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't myself and I know that is not an excuse, but its the truth. Hate me all you want," she said through her blurred tears.

Sano didn't know what to say, he knew it involved Aoshi as well. Aoshi claimed he was watching out for her but he was to busy raping her while she was drugged. He felt stabbed in the back, Megumi had slept with someone else and now Rika had as well. But he didn't blame Rika, it wasn't an excuse but it changed things. He reached out and pulled Rika into his lap and she stopped crying.

"You aren't mad at me?" She asked getting comfortable in his lap. Sanosuke shook his head and was acting very lovingly towards her, she was confused. She was so sure he would hate her, and not want to be as close as they had become. "Are you mad at Aoshi?" She randomly asked, she wasn't sure why she cared but she did.

"Well hell yeah, he knows better," Sanosuke tried to say loudly but it came out as a whisper.

"Well, he was drugged too. Takeda drugged us both and forced us, we really had no chance of living if we didn't. He gave us the drugs in sake and that just makes the effects of drugs a hundred times worse. I've known people who have taken Ecstasy with alcohol and died from it," she explained thinking that he didn't understand what she had initially told him.

"Aoshi was drugged too? Then I guess I can't blame him," Sano said knowing that he had no reason to be mad at Aoshi. Aoshi had taken pretty good care of her so far. She was uninjured sitting in his lap at that very moment instead of being dead somewhere. He felt Rika snuggle closer to him, he felt so he couldn't place it. He wrapped his arms around her, he wanted to be angry at someone, but he couldn't. He was surprise how well he had taken it, was it because he loved her so much.

"Can I tell you something," Rika suddenly said and she looked up at him and he looked down. "I think that I love you," she admitted, she had never really realized it until then. She remembered that eventually she would marry him, so she had to love him for that. She smiled, she wanted to tell him, but he would find out.

He smiled, was she serious? Was she just saying it just to say it or did she really feel it? He had never really thought about it like that. He knew he cared for her and called it love, but was it that real unexplainable love? He didn't know what else to say other than, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. He forgot all about Aoshi and fell deeper into her kiss, it was so nice. He then pulled out and she looked at him weird, "Like real love me? Like you want to stay here with me in this time?" He still couldn't believe it, maybe he had misunderstood her.

She laughed at him, "Yes, like I want to stay here with you and be with you forever love." He gave her a sly smile. "Marriage and babies and all." He still kept smiling at her, it was freaking her out. She playfully slapped his face, "Cut it out creepo."

"Sorry," he said smiling normally, he had to kiss her again. This situation had just gone from horrible to amazingly good. He knew he would remember this moment forever and tell his children, his and Rika's children. Though he would probably leave out the whole Aoshi thing. "You don't love Aoshi too though right?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Hell no, that asshole gets on my fucking nerves, can't ever be nice to a lady," she laughed and she felt Sanosuke finally untense all the way. "You want to know some secrets about him?" He nodded, it would make him feel better to know secrets about Aoshi, like a private rubbing in the face. "He is insane! After me and Yoshi set up the wetting of the gun powder I came back to tell him we did it because he thinks we are both idiots. But he was in his room so I went in and he was meditating and I was going to leave but he started talking to me. He wanted to know if I was going to tell you and if he should tell Misao. Of course I told him yes and that he should tell her too. He was scared though, actually scared," she said and Sano was smiling but not a wide grin.

"Like he was shaking in his shoes scared? He is afraid of her?" He couldn't believe it Aoshi was a real man after all, he feared women, especially his own.

"He didn't think she loved him as much as he loved her, and I told him that she would forgive him for anything. He like stood up and got in my face and I thought he was going to yell at me, but he started freaking out. He began to pace all around the room pulling at his hair and screaming voodoo shit," she felt scared just trying to remember it. "So I got the hell out of there, but he kept screaming like he was killing himself. What do you think happened to him?"

Sanosuke thought about it, maybe he was getting up in Rika's face for a different reason, "Maybe he was going to kiss you but then saw you were ugly up close." They both laughed but Rika didn't think it was very funny.

"If he would of tried I would of kicked him in the nuts, psycho thats what he is. I wish Misao good luck with that crazy fool," she laughed and Sanosuke laughed and started to lay backwards on the bed and Rika fell on top of him becoming unlevel. Once they were all settled under the covers, she started to kiss his neck. "You know when I actually remembered what happened, I remembered that before the real drug kicked all the way in I would just pretend I was with you. But I promise I will be better for the real you," she said knowing that he probably didn't want any details but she wanted him to know she wanted to be with him, and has for a long time.

"Yeah how good," he pulled her up so they were face to face and started to kiss. He knew they were both tired but, not tired enough to put off sex. They started to really get into it when they heard a knock at the door. "Fuck off," Sanosuke yelled out and Rika scolded him.

"Hold on," she said sitting up and putting her shirt back on and zipping up her pants. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Misao. "Come in," Rika said pulling her in the room and before checking to see if anyone else was outside their door. To her luck no one else was, she went back in and shut the door. Sano was sitting up in the bed with his shirt off, and Misao looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, I was just giving him a back rub. We are to awake to sleep," Rika reassured her and told her to sit down with them on the bedding. Rika looked over at Sano as he kept the sheets covering his waist, she didn't want Misao noticing he wasn't wearing pants either.

"I just, I just talked to Aoshi," Misao said still stunned, she didn't know why she felt so compelled to talk to Rika about it but she did. She looked over at Sanosuke wondering if he knew as well. Rika told her that he already knew and she smiled glad that it was safe to talk about it. "I just want to know, he told me like everything, I want to know why he felt like he had to tell me all the details," she blurted out; Aoshi had pulled her off in a room and told her what he had done and what exactly he did and how at the time enjoyed it.

Rika laughed, "Like what do you mean? Did you ask him for the details?"

"No! He just kept talking and talking and talking, it was like he was trying to clear his conscience," Misao felt weird trying to talk to Rika about it. Rika must be used to Aoshi talking to her like that, but Misao was taken off guard. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing, I guess he just realized he loves you and doesn't want to always feel guilty around you," Rika was shocked that was Misao was she accusing her of breaking Aoshi's hard shell, like it was a bad thing.

"Bullshit," Misao almost shouted, she was accusing her of changing him. Had she really like him as an asshole. "You know what he did after I told him I forgave him?" Rika and Sano both shook their heads, they truly had no idea. "He kissed me! And he told me that he was afraid and he just wanted to go back to Kyoto and marry me and have children with me!" Now Misao laughed at herself, had she not wanted that exact thing to happen? Maybe it wasn't as weird as she thought.

"Misao! Thats so great, he said all of that and you just ran away to talk to me?" Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Misao lie to them? She thought Aoshi had gotten himself back under control but apparently not.

"Well, not really," she fidgeted should she really tell them? Should she of came and told them all about her private moment with him in the first place. Rika looked at her expectedly with a huge smile on her face, well now she had to tell them. "He proposed to me, like actually asked me to marry him as soon as we got back to Kyoto," as she finished Rika squealed.

"Oh my Kami, Misao that is so amazing I am so happy for you," Rika was truly happy, and she knew Aoshi had meant it too. She looked over at Sano who was focusing all his attention on her, he hoped he wouldn't propose to her anytime soon. She loved him a lot but, she had only known him for not even a month yet. Then she realized that she had fallen madly in love with a random man after knowing him for less than a month. It had to be real love, they got married and had kids, at least 3 she knew off.

Rika suddenly had the urge to congratulate Aoshi, but she heard someone yelling Misao's name, it was Aoshi. Rika beat her to the door and looked out to see him standing in front of her door. "Congrats pig," she smirked at him and he seemed empty as he always was. Misao came out from behind her and he passively grabbed her to him.

He looked around Rika to see Sano sitting half naked in bed, "Goodnight dumb asses," he said walking away with Misao under his arm.

"Goodnight husband of Misao," She called after him before walking back in the room. She was so excited she ran and tackled Sanosuke who tried to hide from her. "Hey honey," she said excitedly and he looked at her.

"What?" he said and she tackled him backwards and started to kiss his bare chest.

"I think we should consummate our new found love," she gave him a devilish smile before softly kissing his neck.

"I think you are on the right track," he moaned when she licked his nipple, he was sure she good be better than anything he had ever experienced before.

The next morning they both came out of the room together and were all smiles. Kenshin had cleaned up and was feeling much better. Though he still looked weird with patches of hair. "Would you like me fix that?" Rika asked and Kenshin looked hesitantly at her. "Seriously you look ridiculous," she spotted a shiny metal plate on the ground and brought it over to him.

He sighed as he grabbed a patch and looked at it in his reflection, "I guess it needs to be done." Rika rubbed her hands together and ran into the kitchen to grab a knife. There was some kids playing in there and they stop when she came in.

"You guys are fine, this isn't my house, just don't play with these," she told them as she picked up a small knife. She quickly looked around for something to use as cream. She saw the dirty laundry pot which was bubbling. "Prefect," she said grabbing some froth off the top and running back outside. She ran over and splattered the foam on Kenshin's head and rubbed it in all over. Kenshin looked over at Sanosuke and he had a frightened look on his face. Rika started to cut off the longer chunks and Kenshin thought it was fine, it didn't really hurt. Finally she started to get closer and closer to his scalp and before he knew it she was done.

He couldn't believe he was bald, well he still had fuzz on top but he hadn't been that bald since he was born. It felt so different, he shook his head and there was no hair around his ears. His head was so light, he couldn't wait for his hair to grow back. "It's quite different," he said and Rika rubbed it.

"It feels cute," she said letting Sanosuke rub it. "At least you aren't shiny head bald, you don't look like a monk." She heard someone gasp behind her and turned to see Megumi.

"Kenny, all your beautiful hair is gone," she said in disbelief, she could see his large ears. Kaoru walked behind Megumi carrying a bunch of dirty sheets. She stopped when she noticed someone she didn't recognize out of the corner of her eye.

"Kenshin," she said dropping all the laundry on the porch. Kenshin smiled rubbing it again, he would never get use to it. Kaoru walked over and rubbed it as well and it tickled her hand. "Well it looks better than patches," was all she could say.

Aoshi and Yahiko came out and they both looked ready to go and fight. Yoshi came out from the gym and he looked handsome with his smug look, Rika had to giggle, he looked straight. Misao also came out from the gym, but she looked unsure.

"I'm guessing we are going now," Rika said running and grabbing a sword she had found hidden in her bedroom. When she came back out Sano was gone and then he emerged from the corner of the house with a large sword. "What in the world is that?"

"This is my sword," he said handing it to her and she grabbed it but it was too heavy.

"Babe I already know what you are packing I don't need you to show off such a large sword," she said smugly and Yoshi was the only one who laughed. Everyone else looked embarrassed they had not wanted to know that.

"Whatever," was all Sano said and they headed out to the camp. Rika and Yoshi walked behind everyone else and Rika gave Yoshi a high five.

Once they reached the outside of the camp there was a bunch of the emperor's army men all around the place. So the government had beat them to it. A man with blond hair that was all pointed straight in the air walked up to them.

"Broomhead," Sanosuke greeted the man with a hand shake.

"Roaster, nice to see you again," he said back to Sano before shaking the other men's hands. He took Misao's hand and kissed it. "Lovely Misao, and who is this beautiful addition," he stopped at Rika and took her hand and kissed it.

"My name is Rika," she said and the man kept looking at her. "Lay off buddy," she said irritated.

"I'm sorry my name is Cho, a long time friend of these guys," he finally said and he walked back over to Kenshin. "We over took the camp last night and haven't been able to locate Takeda, maybe you can help us with that."

"He is at his mansion," Yoshi said blushing looking at the blond haired beauty. "My name is Yoshi," he said and Cho walked over to him and smiled.

"Yoshi Higurashi? Nice to finally meet a genius like you," Cho gratefully shook his hand, he had heard about this man for so long.

"That's your last name?" Rika asked, she had never heard him say it. Was this handsome man Kagome's late great grandfather.

"Yes, I've never told you that?" he was still blushing visibly and Rika looked at Cho who looked very excited.

"Gross," Yahiko said and they all looked at him amazed. You don't insult the gays out in the open like that. But he was staring down at some dead man whose head was hanging by a thread. They all sighed realizing he was paying attention to their conversation. Sano quickly picked the boy off the ground and snapped him to attention. "Let me go you big oaf," he whined and Sanosuke just let him drop back down to the ground.

"Anyways, we have yet to aprehend the man known as Youko Takeda," Cho said and they all looked at him like he was dumb.

"You mean Kanyru?" Rika said and Cho looked at her like she was dumb.

"Kanyru is dead, he died in prison," Cho laughed and no one else laughed, was the government that naïve?

"No Kanyru killed Youko and took over, he's the one we've been working under for a week now," Rika said confidently and Cho stopped laughing. It was more serious then he thought.

"We will go to Kanyru's mansion and bring him to the authorities," Kenshin assured Cho and still didn't move.

"My order's were to kill the leader so do what you want with him," Cho looked down and walked away, he wanted to go but then he didn't want to see anymore killing. He had seen enough when he worked under Shishio, he was done with all that bad guy stuff.

"We will bring him to you alive," Kenshin nodded and they all headed off to the mansion.

"We should just kill the bastard," Aoshi said as he walked next to Kenshin, "He's escaped successfully out of prison he can do it again. He is better off dead."

"We will see what happens," Kenshin said rubbing his head, it was so strange.

They reached the mansion and were instantly attacked by a swarm of men. They all started hacking away at the soldiers and they easily turned it into an even battle.

Sanosuke was waving his sword all over the place knocking people out and cutting them across the chest. Rika admired from afar his strength and fighting ability, it caused her to falter in her own fight and she was quickly grabbed from behind and dragged away without anyone noticing.

Aoshi and Misao were fighting side by side just like had back when they grew up together. Misao using her ninja art and Aoshi swinging his double Kantana's around like it was nobody's business.

Yahiko was just so excited to be fighting with an actual sword he forgot most of his techniques and was starting to lose against his opponents.

Kenshin had finally beaten the 4 men he had faced off against and decided not to wait for anybody and ran into the house and suddenly Yoshi was there next to him. "I thought you were busy fighting?" he asked looking over at Yoshi who seemed scared out of his mind.

"They didn't realize I was with you guys," he confessed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Nobody could believe that Yoshi would ever go against the leader. Kenshin smiled glad to have the company and asked Yoshi to lead the way and they were off. After running down hallway after hallway Yoshi stopped in front of a large door. Kenshin stopped to look at it, it didn't look like any one person could just open it.

Yoshi and Kenshin both grabbed a handle and started to pull the door back. Yoshi told Kenshin he would wait as a look out in the hallway. When the had gotten it open enough they heard a woman scream. Kenshin ran inside to see that it was a torture/bedroom. It sent chills up his spine and he noticed Rika was tied up to a bed post.

"Ah Kenshin, here to join I see," Kanyru said walking out from an attached room. The only thing he was wearing was a robe. Kenshin looked over at Rika and she had tears streaming down her face. "And i was told no one knew where my little sakura blossom was, but she came with your crew." Kanyru walked over to his desk and picked up a hand gun. "You were supposed to be dead already but it looks like I have to do this shit all by myself." He cocked the hammer back and took aim.

"No wait Kanyru," Rika yelled out and just as he pulled the trigger it messed up his aim and he hit the door and scared Yoshi who was still in the hall. "What the hell are you killing all these people for, you are an idiot just like your son."

"What did you say whore?" Kanyru reloaded the gun and then pointed it at Rika who was a closer target.

"I said asshole untie me and face me like a man. You have to tie someone up to shoot them, you are truly pitiful. Get over here and untie me and we will battle man to man," She screamed and Kanyru just laughed. "Yeah that's right I'm a man, you are in love with a man," she smirk that should put him in his place.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kanyru laughed as he pulled the hammer back a second time.

Kenshin couldn't take it anymore, she was about to get herself killed. "Kanyru leave her alone," he said and Kanyru pointed the gun at him instead. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him as he got into a low stance. Kenshin's heart started to beat faster and faster, he didn't feel the same as he always did when he was in battle. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and he was suddenly aware of his naked head.

Kanyru squinted and looked directly at Kenshin he wanted to just shoot them all and be over with it. Or maybe he would just kill Kenshin and then whoever else entered and keep Rika alive. A large smile slowly spread across his face as his finger quivered over the trigger; yeah that was his new plan. "Good-bye," he screamed in an evil laugh as he pulled his finger back and the bullet sped towards Kenshin. He threw his head back and continued to laugh, he felt truly alive all his fear had turned in to what felt like ultimate power. He stopped for a second to hear Rika scream out in horror but there was none.

Confused Kanyru looked at her and she looked completely stunned, her mouth was gaping open and her eyes were as big as soccer balls.

When Rika noticed that Kanyru was looking at her she took her focus off of Kenshin and looked at him. She suddenly realized that Kanyru was the biggest idiot and she started to smile. "Retard," she spat out still smiling. His smile faded and he angrily walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.

He was enraged; she wasn't supposed to be happy about something like that. He started to shake her hoping she would tell him why she was smiling. "What the fuck? I just killed your little friend; you are supposed to be crying," he screaming shaking her more and more. Finally he threw her up against the end of the bed she was tied too. He raised his hand to smack her when he felt someone's grip around his wrist. Had someone else come into the room without him noticing?

"What kind of man doesn't take aim, and then watch his opponent fall?" Kenshin's voice came from behind him. Forcefully Kenshin ripped Kanyru around to face him, but Kanyru quickly dropped to the ground. Kenshin looked down and the man and drew his sword, he held it over his back. He remembered his promise to himself, he couldn't kill this man. Especially he couldn't kill a man this disgraceful.

Rika couldn't believe it, why didn't Kenshin just finish him off. She watched as his sword just hovered over Takeda. Then Kenshin took his sword and sheathed it. "What are you doing?" Rika cried out, they couldn't let this man live this time, he had to be killed.

Kenshin looked up at her with a sympathetic look, "I know he needs to die, but I can't do it". He was so caught up in wrong and right that he was totally confused. If Kanyru wasn't killed then he could just keep doing the same stuff he had been doing, but then again. What if Kanyru Takeda had inally learned his lesson?

"I'll kill the bastard," Sanosuke's voice boomed from over by the door. He rushed over to them and Kanyru peeked up to see who had just entered. Sano was already covered in blood and his sword was painted dark red. His face had a look of scowl mixed with anguish, the bastard need to die! He hesitated looking over at Kenshin and Rika who both gave him looks of encouragement. Sano looked down at the man quivering underneath him and couldn't help but feel bad.

"Well can I at least be untied so I can kill the idiot?" Rika said and all the men looked at her. If the men were to chicken then she couldn't be. This man had cause so much pain to everyone, especially to her. Also there was some revenge to be done on the younger Takeda's part. Kenshin took out his sword and cut the ropes binding her hands. Quickly she ran over to the gun that lay on the floor a ways away from them. She picked it up and spun the canister and saw there were still some bullets let in the holes.

She looked at the cold piece of metal in her hands. It was lighter then she expected and warmer as well. She closed her eyes and saw horrible images of Takeda jr. looking at her and then Kanyru making the same exact smug smiles. Scenes of the night with Aoshi flooded her head and Takeda's greedy eyes, his touch on her body. She felt like just screaming but instead she opened her eyes and cocked the gun and pointed it straight at Kanyru.

Kanyru laughed and stood up apparently regaining his arrogance, "This puny woman is going to murder me? What a joke."

Rika's face twitched at his words but she just let it all soak in as her anger rose and rose, "YOU BASTARD!" She rushed over to him and pointed the gun right in the middle of his forehead. "You horrible piece of shit, you never deserved to live in the first place. You are the most unintelligent, ugly, egotistical horse shit of a man I have ever seen or heard about. You think that I am under you, but you are the biggest scum that you are at the bottom." She couldn't take it anymore she pulled the trigger with no remorse or regret. Her hand flew up and she let the gun fly away and land at her feet. 'Animal's should never be allowed to look like humans,' she thought as she began to feel the full blast of adrenaline kick it.

The all Sano could do was stare at her, she looked beautiful in a malicious kind of way. He felt regret that he couldn't of done it himself but as long as this whole thing was over.

Aoshi and the others finally arrived to the room and just started at the scene before them. Takeda lay crumpled on the floor dead in the middle of Kenshin, Rika, and Sanosuke.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rika came out of the room sweating and breathing as fast as humanly possible. She ran to the kitchen and looked at all the faces gazing up at her. "It's a boy!" She said and everybody looked very excited, "And Kaoru is just fine." Kenshin stood up and took off to see his new born child. Megumi came in as Kenshin left; she too was all sweating and out of breath.

"Is childbirth really that traumatic for the midwives?" Yahiko said and Sanosuke punched him in the face.

"When you're holding the hand of a woman in labor and having her scream curses at you, then yes, it is traumatic for the midwives," Rika laughed as she sat next to Sano at the kitchen table.

It had been around 6 months since everything had happened and everything almost was back to normal. Aoshi and Misao had returned safely to Kyoto and they were all making the trip out within the next few weeks to see them get married. Most of the downtown area had been rebuilt and a few of the houses, but Rika knew someday it would all be rebuilt. The government formally noticed Rika as a woman of intelligence and asked her to join their council, but she had to turn them down. No one was charged with the murder of Kanyru Takeda seeing as whom he was a criminal and murdering a criminal isn't against the law.

Now Sano, Rika, Megumi, Yahiko, Yoshi, and Tsubame (Yahiko's girlfriend) were all sitting around the kitchen table. They just sat around staring at each other, they wanted to get the okay to go and see the baby.

Rika yawned and lay her head on Sano's shoulder and he smiled at her. Rika quickly lifted her head off and looked at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's just you helped her and soon she will be helping you," he said looking down at Rika's stomach, which looked like it was going to explode. Rika was already bigger then Kaoru had ever gotten, but that was because she was carrying twins. Soon she knew that she would be bed ridden, she had about a month and a half left.

"Next me and Kaoru will be helping Megumi," Rika smiled at her knowing that Megumi was not pregnant. Though she knew Megumi really didn't mind as all the men around her were getting childern.

"Whatever, you'll never be helping me in child birth," Megumi said quietly not wanting to remember the fact that she was infertile.

"I wanna help Misao with birthin' her baby," Rika said knowing also that Misao wasn't pregnant yet. But she also knew that Misao would be birthin' a lot of babies in her life time.

"Stop using fake words," Yahiko scowled her for acting like a child; even though he probably had no room to say otherwise.

"Whatever," Rika said standing up with Sanosuke's help. "Naptime," she said and everyone looked at her weird.

"You don't want to wait until they announce the name?" Sanosuke said, he didn't want to go, if Rika was going to nap she was napping by herself.

"Nah, it's not like I will never find out," She laughed at herself, she could only imagine not ever knowing the baby's name and always calling it kid to cover up for it.

"You better be careful, you don't want to laugh those baby's out of you," Yoshi held up his hand for a high five but everyone just glared at him. They were getting tired of his humor and the high fives.

Rika stopped laughing and waddled her way back to her room and lay down on the nice crisp sheets. She closed her eyes and began to think about the trip to Kyoto. She feared that she wouldn't be able to go, what would she do then? Maybe she would demand them to come to Tokyo; which it was recently renamed; to get married.

She really missed talking to Aoshi, but what could she do? She had other people that she could talk to now and she found herself talking to Yoshi about things she probably shouldn't. As she drifted off her remembered her and Aoshi's last talk before he left…

* * *

"I can't believe you," Rika said as she pulled Aoshi off into the tree grove so they could talk privately for probably the last time.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her sternly, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"You really didn't have to tell her all the details and the fact that you liked it," She said smacking her own forehead. "You're just as big an idiot as both Takeda's."

"Well you should stay out of my business, if I felt like I needed to tell her than that's what I had to do no matter what. I wanted her to understand to situation fully," he said defending himself; he really didn't want to talk about it anymore. This was the last time they would see each other in a long time and this was not what he wanted to talk to her about. "Anyways," he said trying to change the subject to what he really needed to talk to her about.

"Anyways what, don't you transition my thought pattern little man," she said getting right close to his face giving him a form of the stink eye. "You really want to talk to me about something else? That's strange."

"You have been looking a little chubby lately," he said and he had to stop Rika's hand from hitting him in the face. "Don't get all mad, I'm just trying to ask you if," he paused he really didn't know how to ask. It didn't feel right to him, but he had to know, and how else would he?

"If what? I like food, well yes I like food, and I like just sitting around doing nothing, and," she stopped realizing what he wanted to ask her. "Yes," she said sighing as she looked down at the ground. "I am, but the night before we went to Kanyru's mansion," she stopped again she was really hoping that it was Sanosuke's. "If it isn't Sano's then he won't even know the difference."

"Good," Aoshi said and he headed back to the house but Rika grabbed his arm. He turned to see her desperate looking face. "What?"

"But I'm almost a hundred percent sure that it's yours," she said sucking on her lower lip and Aoshi took her hand off his arm. She looked up at him and he had an almost caring look on his face.

"Sano won't even know the difference," he reassured her and she let him leave this time…

* * *

Rika finally fell asleep and wondered if Sanosuke would ever find out. She prayed to god that he wouldn't, she loved him to much to hurt him like that. In her dream she saw the napping dead Sanosuke lying on the porch, she walked up to him and put her fingers on his lips.

'A Loving husband and father who always forgave and took her as his own never knowing, I hope in death he finds them, them all and soon I will be there with them, with my family in Heaven.'

The End

A/n: um…if I get reviews I will make a sequel. If there is a certain like time I guess that you would like the sequel to continue at then, tell me in a review. CUZ I WOULD LOVE TO WRITE YOU ALL A GREAT SEQUEL.


End file.
